Mirrors
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: Sequel to I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby. Ten months ago, Jay and Abi got given a beautiful baby girl named Paris Evie Marie Brown. Everyday, she seems to be changing, except her parents' love. Jay and Abi's love just keeps getting stronger and powerful no matter what their new life together throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Jay's POV**

"So I'll see you in a bit," I told Dexter as I was getting ready to leave the Arches after a day's work to go home to my beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend and daughter. Considering that the date was the 22nd March 2015, it was mine and Abs' four year anniversary and I wanted to make this anniversary special and a one that we would never forget; Dexter and Lola had kindly offered to bring Lexi with them to the bungalow so they can look after Lexi and Paris whilst I take Abi out for dinner.

"Yeah, in a bit," Dexter nodded at me. "You get home to my cousin whereas I have to stay here and finish this engine- Phil's orders!"

"Unlucky son," I smirked. "See you later!"

I turned on my heel as I began to make my way home when Lola bumped into me as she was about to enter the alleyway with Lexi tucked up in her pink pushchair.

"You alright Jay," she smiled.

"Yeah good thanks, you're still okay for tonight right? I mean, Dexter says its fine!"

"Yeah of course it is, she's my god daughter aint she! It's yours and Abi's night tonight, never mind about Paris. What time do you want me and Dex there?" Lola inquired.

"Bout 6ish," I shrugged.

"Alright, has Dexter finished?"

"No, he's been kept behind for another half an hour," I indicated behind me, where the Arches was located.

Lola huffed loudly in frustration, "I swear Phil Mitchell can be a right arsehole at times- even if he is Lexi's grandfather! Anyway I'll see you later."

I laughed at Lola's comment, "See you later," I say as I watch her walk away pushing the pushchair forcefully towards the Arches.

I sighed heavily as I continued my walk back home. It didn't take me long until the bungalow was standing ahead of me. Butterflies started to erupt within my stomach. Yes, I may be a man but Abi has always given me butterflies, ever since the day I brought her chips. You're probably thinking that only girls get butterflies don't ya? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but…you're wrong. If you're madly in love with someone and completely besotted about them then yes, the cells in your body will perform the character of Zepedi from the Magic Roundabout.

I smiled as I entered the bungalow.

"Abi," I called out. "Babe!" I entered the living room to find Paris sitting in her hot pink bouncer seat with Cbeebies on the television. I grinned as I walked over to the bouncer seat and knelt down beside it. "Ello cheeky!"

Paris beamed at me as she started talking to me in her baby language. She's a proper daddy's girl, my little angel. When Abi's trying to comfort her through her crying and I decide to take over, very soon after she stops crying. Abi always says that I have the magic touch! Five months ago, she said her first word. Her first word was 'Dadda'. That was a very precious moment that will remain close to my heart.

Paris didn't take any notice of Cbeebies, she just focused on me. She was mine and Abi's pride and joy. Paris was born with strawberry blonde hair as you already know but throughout the past ten months, Paris had inherited Abi's blonde hair. Surprisingly, she had a lot of hair. Although, Paris still had my green eyes. I moved my index finger towards Paris. Paris grinned as she grabbed hold of my index finger.

"Ow," I groaned playfully. Paris made some sort of bubbly baby noise as she was about to insert my finger into her mouth to try and eat it. She was still teething, bless her. But only two more teeth needed to pop up.

My head looked upwards as a smile formed on my face as I saw the most beautiful woman waltz into the room. Abigail Katie Branning- the love of my life, my world, my everything. Her bouncy blonde hair wasn't so bouncy, it was straightened and laid neatly on her shoulders. Her makeup consisted of a light brown glistening eye shadow with a thin liquid eye line on her top eye lids. A thick coating of mascara was added with a thin pencil line on the inner rim of her eyes.

"Alright sweetcheeks," I smiled as I walked over to her. I was about to touch her to kiss her cheek but she flinched away. I looked at her confused.

"I've just done my nails," Abi hissed as she started blowing her nails. I stared at her nails which were baby pink.

"You look beautiful," I complimented. Abi raised her eyebrow at me, "Thanks," Abi forced a smile. Then, she started pacing around the living room. "What time's Lola and Dexter coming?"

"In about an hour."

Abi started to panic, breathing heavily, "Oh my god, I've got to wait for these nails to dry and I have to put my dress on and make the finishing touches." Abi turned to look right at me when I was caught in the act as I was preventing myself from laughing. "This isn't funny," Abi snapped.

I walked towards Abi, running my hand through her soft stunning hair. "You look beautiful as you are."

Abi frowned, "You always say that."

"Yes, cos it's true," I backfired.

Abi smiled a bit, looking down. I watched her every movement. Abi looked back up at me, "You should get changed."

"No one would ever know that I was arranging this date," I joked.

"I'm a girl Jay," Abi argued. "I've always panicked when I go on dates with you, even when we first started dating!"

I gasped, "Am I meant to take that as an offence or a joke?"

Abi shrugged, grinning. "You tell me." Abi kissed my cheek. "Do you want to feed Paris in a bit while I go and get my outfit on considering you never take long to get yourself ready?"

"Yeah sure, do you want me to warm her bottle up now?"

"Can do," Abi smiled at me whilst striding over to Paris to check on her. She grabbed her cloth and wiped around Paris' mouth before standing up and heading back into our bedroom. I watched Abi depart the living room with a smile not being erased from my lips. Abi Branning was such a stunningly beautiful and attractive woman. She was all mine.

…

I was sitting on the sofa dressed up in black trousers and a blue short sleeved shirt with a black hoody covering the rest of my arms when Abi flounced into the living room wearing a knee high baby blue dress with a few silver sequins splattered along the neck line. A black leather jacket was covering her shoulders and arms to prevent her from getting cold and to top it all off, she was wearing black heels. I gaped at her.

"You look amazing!"

"Well, I do like to try my best to look good," Abi smirked.

"You look incredible," I pointed out as I strolled over to my beautiful girlfriend of four years and kissed her on the lips, I wasn't really bothered if I got her glistening pink lip gloss printed on my lips. I felt her smile beneath the kiss.

"Lola and Dexter should be here soon," she reminded me as she looked at the clock which was sitting on the mantel piece above the fireplace. I looked over at the clock to recognise that the time was 6 'o' clock. They should be here any minute now. I quietly walked over to Paris' bouncer to find that Paris was drifting off to sleep as her small and delicate eyelids were fluttering open and shut constantly as she sucked on her lilac dummy determinedly. Lexi will be slightly disappointed that she won't be able to play with her for an hour.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I insisted as I walked through the hallway and opened the front door. I welcomed Dexter and Lola before inviting them in with Lola pushing Lexi's pushchair. Lexi was looking eagerly around the place, more alert than anything.

"Hiya," Abi smiled at our two friends as they entered the living room after Lola had taken Lexi out of her buggy, letting her dance into the living room. She started to waddle over to Paris' bouncer determinedly before I stopped her by kneeling in front of her and telling her softly, "Paris is tired and wants to go to sleep, you won't be able to play with her today Lex."

I watched Lexi frown before she waddled back over to her mum. I stood upright as I walked over to Abi, draping my arm round her shoulders. Abi shifted closer to me, curling her arm round my waist.

"Jay fed Paris half an hour ago, she's already drifting off to sleep. When she's asleep, just put her in her cot," Abi informed them. "Don't worry if she wakes up when you pick her up, she won't be that alert, she'll soon drop back off when you put her in her cot."

Lola nodded, "Fair play, where will her nappies and that be?"

"Oh, I left some out on top of a drawer in her nursery, you won't be able to miss her changing mat. The toys that she is fond of are on the shelf on top of the drawer." She responded.

"Oh and Paris won't be able to settle properly without Boris the beagle," I reminded them.

Dexter looked at me like I had two heads, "Boris the beagle?"

"The medium sized dog that's a beagle that's in Paris' pushchair most of the time?" Lola prompted her boyfriend.

A look of realization overcame Dexter's face, "Oh!"

Abs and I exchanged grins at Dexter and Lola's moment after Lola had decided to roll her eyes at him as she looked away.

"Anyway, you two get going," Lola urged. "Have a nice night!"

"What time will you be back? Cos y'know, I wanna get back to my sweet mum and play Call of Duty," Dexter joked. Lola retaliated by elbowing him in the stomach, which made Abi burst out laughing.

"It's a legendary game," I gasped, stating a point. Lola and Abi rolled their eyes at one another.

"So you leave Abi looking after Paris while you play this shitty fighting game?" Lola shrieked.

Dexter gasped, "It's not shit, its mint!"

"For the record, I only play COD when Abi's doing something and when Paris is asleep most of the time, when I play COD when Paris isn't asleep, Paris actually finds the graphics fascinating," I pointed out, nodding my head proudly.

"That's cos she's a 10 month old baby," Abi argued. "I can't wait until she starts speaking!"

Lola giggled. "I feel sorry for you Abs!"

"Yeah and when Paris is asleep and Jay's on the head set," Abi continued. "I have to either shut her bedroom door if she's sleeping in her cot and put the baby monitor in the kitchen or move her into her nursery and shut the door leaving the baby monitor in the kitchen. It's terrible!" Abi shook her head in disgust.

Lola glared at me whereas Dexter just laughed saying how much of a legend I am.

"Anyway, piss off you two," Dexter joked, winking. I laughed whilst Abi grabbed her small bag from the sofa balancing it on her shoulder.

"See you later," Abi and I chorused as we headed out of the bungalow together.

…

Abs and I took a slow walk over to the allocated restaurant, considering that I booked us in at half 6 and I knew that it wouldn't take us long to get to Fargo's. Fargo's used to be popular for Walford residents a few years back but nowadays, residents attended Scarlett's and the Arjee Bharjee, along with the Vic.

We arrived at Fargo's. A waiter who was dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a black bow tie with a navy blue waist apron with the Fargo's logo sewed onto it.

"Brown," I reported as the waiter checked the booking board stand at the front of the restaurant.

"If you would like to follow me," The waiter instructed as he led me and Abi over to a table for two which was located in the middle of the restaurant. I strolled over to Abi as I glided her leather jacket off of her body, wrapping around her chair. Abi smiled at me, "I'm just going to go to the toilet," She informed me as she kissed my lips. I smiled as her sweet kiss was planted onto my lips, before she went off to the toilets. I gave the waiter Abi's leather jacket, then I took off my black jacket and gave that to him too.

"I believe that your booking required us to do something," the waiter said to me quietly.

I smiled as I digged into my trouser pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. I handed the box over to the waiter. "Put it on her saucer when you serve us coffee after the meal."

The waiter nodded as he held up the box in his hand smiling, "The ring is safe with me!"

I returned the smile before watching the waiter walk away. Before I knew it, Abi returned from the toilets beaming at me. I smiled at her before pulling her chair out, waiting for her to sit down. She sat down elegantly on the chair before I tucked the chair in planting a kiss on her neck.

She squirmed, "Jay Brown, save it till later." I could sense that she was smirking.

"Will do," I winked at my precious beauty before occupating the seat opposite her.

…

We had been in the restaurant for over an hour when Abi and I had finished our dinner. We leaned back in our chairs as the waiter collected our empty plates up. The food here is actually amazing! I watched as Abi sipped on the pink champagne in which I had ordered specially for this occasion. Plus, I know that Abi _**loves **_pink champagne.

"Would you like coffee?" The waiter offered.

"Yes please," I smiled politely at him.

I watched the waiter walk off as I started to become slightly nervous. This moment will cause a big impact on mine and Abi's life, this could either go good or bad. However, me and Abi have been together for four years now, it's not like we've been together for only half a year. Half a year to four years, hmm…big difference don't you think?

"You alright?" Abi dragged me away from my thoughts. "You look on edge a bit."

I shifted a little, "I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly.

Just at that moment, the waiter presented us the coffee on a black tray. I took a deep breath. This was it. I thanked the waiter as he presented my cup and saucer in front of me. I watched as the waiter placed Abi's cup and saucer in front of Abi, the engagement ring was glistening in the light. The engagement ring was silver platinum with a round silver diamond planted in the middle which laid on a silver band with miniature diamonds. I watched Abi's movement as Abi stared at the welcoming engagement ring on her saucer. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she looked up at me. I smiled at her slightly, picking up the engagement ring after the waiter backed off. He stood by the bar watching. I dropped down to one knee in front of Abi. I felt other customers watching me, engrossed in this magical moment. Abi's eyes connected with mine. Her hand didn't move away from her mouth. She seemed overwhelmed. I took a deep breath. I heard Westlife's You Raise Me Up playing in the background.

"Abi, we've been through one hell of a lot haven't we eh?" I stifled a laugh before continuing, "Even though, we've had our ups and downs, these past four years have been a blast and the best years of my life. I love you so much, you're absolutely amazing, and you're so beautiful even if you do deny it but in my eyes, you're the most incredible and stunningly beautiful woman in the universe. You're everything to me. Without you, I'd be nothing. You've made me a better person. You make my life worthwhile! You've given me a beautiful daughter. We've had good times and bad. I love you, endlessly." I could hear other customers going 'awe' in the background as well as noticing that Abi's eyes were starting to water. "I have so much more love to give you Abs, I don't want anyone else. All I need is right in front of me. You're my life. I want more of those great years with you. In fact, I want a lifetime. A lifetime of pure love and happiness with you. So, Abi Branning, will you do me the greatest honour and be my wife? Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Abi's POV**

I felt pools of water burning my eyes. The amount of joy and happiness burnt my eyes into flames. I looked at my amazing boyfriend of four years as he had dropped down to one knee in front of me, producing the most stunning engagement ring that I have ever seen. I removed my hand from my mouth, letting my lips spring free. I couldn't keep my man waiting now could I?

"Yes," I gasped as I started to choke up with tears of happiness streaming down my face. _Thank god that my mascara is waterproof! _"Yes, in every language!"

An applause had awakened after I gave Jay the correct answer which will change my life forever. Jay beamed at me as he slide the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. I watched closely as the ring fitted perfectly on my finger. I smiled down at my hand before looking into the eyes of my true love, who was still down on one knee in front of me.

"I love you," I cried. Jay smiled as he leaned up planting a soft, tender and sweet kiss on my wet lips. We kissed each other passionately for a few minutes, our tongues fighting for dominance. I wanted to get down on my knees to feel closer to him, but I didn't want to get my dress dirty. I pulled away from the loving kiss and I grabbed hold of Jay's hand as I stood up pulling him up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my head into his neck as I breathed in his sweet lingering scent. Jay enveloping me in a secure embrace as his loving arms wrapped firmly around me. I felt his head digging into my blonde hair as he inhaled my scent.

After about a minute we pulled away. Jay smiled lovingly at me as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, you muppet," he smirked.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world," I smiled with water still filling my eyes.

"Yeah, and you've made me the happiest man," Jay muttered, smiling sweetly as he pecked my lips gently with his arm curled round my waist.

"Congratulations," the waiter walked over to us smiling proudly. He was probably proud as he had been serving the _**happy **_couple for the past hour or so.

"Thanks," Jay smiled politely.

"Would you like some more champagne?" The waiter offered, "On the house!" The waiter smiled suggestively.

"Well," Jay turned to me. "Would my fiancée like some champagne?" Jay smiled warmly. The word 'fiancée' began to scatter across my mind several times. Just that single word made my stomach start to do gymnastics, making the butterflies flutter about in my stomach as well as making my heart skip a beat.

"Yes," I grinned as I let my head drop to the side on Jay's chest, facing the direction of the waiter. The waiter nodded smiling as he turned on his heel and headed behind the bar.

…

It was around 11pm when me and Jay were heading back to the bungalow with our arms wrapped around each other as we strolled the streets of the ghostly Albert Square. I did insist that we went home earlier considering that Lola and Dexter are looking after Paris and it wasn't really fair on them to hold them to that duty for too long. But Jay reassured me that Lola and Dexter wouldn't mind and how it's our special night. To be honest, he had a point. Lola and Dexter would do anything for us and this was our night, as well as it being our four year anniversary, this was the night we got engaged and to be married very soon I hope. Jay also added that he wants to torture Dexter more by him not being able to play Call of Duty. Boys and their toys, I thought.

"We're back," I called merrily as I dragged Jay into the living room. "Sorry we're late back."

"Oh that's alright," Lola smiled as she turned the TV off. She turned to us, "Have a nice time?"

"It was amazing," I squealed. "Was Paris okay?" I asked casually, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, she was out like a light when you left," Dexter reported. "She woke up to have her nappy changed then went back off."

"Oh yeah and who changed the nappy?" I asked amused as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Lola," Dexter gulped looking down.

"Apparently I have more experience," Lola said rolling her eyes.

I laughed, "Well I'm just gonna go and check on her." With that, I guided myself down the hallway and into Paris' room. I crept into the room and walked over to Paris' cot to find Paris in a deep and comforting sleep whilst sucking her dummy constantly with Boris the beagle tucked under her arm. I smiled as I kissed her forehead tenderly. She was my precious little girl. I quietly walked out the room, pushing the door to.

"Is she okay?" Jay asked me, smiling. I nodded as I came towards him, letting him kiss my forehead.

"Did you two do a bit of late night shopping up Stratford or something?" Dexter inquired. Jay and I looked at him confused.

"What?" Jay arched his eyebrow.

Dexter indicated the ring on my finger, "Abi's got a ring. Did you treat her or something?"

I looked at the ring, smiling proudly as I looked at Jay, "Well, he's treated me to a lifetime of pure love and happiness."

Lola gaped at the two of us, "Am I thinking correctly?!"

I beamed at Jay who was looking at me just as happy before he turned to our two friends, "We're getting married- I asked Abi to marry me."

Lola squealed as she pounced onto me, hugging me tightly. When she finally pulled away she said: "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys! I knew you two had a future together," She winked which made me and Jay chuckle.

Dexter stood up and walked over to us, "Congratulations!" Dexter and Jay shared a manly hand shake before Dexter kissed my cheek, "Nice one cuz! Dead proud of ya, at least you're getting somewhere in life unlike other members of our family."

I giggled, "You have a point there Dex!"

Dexter inspected Jay, with his arms folded over his chest, looking my fiancée up and down. "Tell me Jay, did you get down on one knee!"

"Yeah, definitely," Jay smiled, proudly.

"I'd love to see how you propose to Lola," I joked.

"And whether he would buy me a ring as good as the one you've got," Lola gaped at the ring. "Let's have a proper look!"

I held my hand out in front of Lola which revealed a spectacular viewing of the ring. Lola looked astonished at the ring as she observed it, "Blimey Abs, its bloody gorgeous!"

"A celebration is in order," Dexter announced.

"No Dex," Lola refused. "Lexi's sleeping on the sofa and plus I'm sure Abi and Jay want sometime alone!" Lola winked at Jay and I, making us look down grinning like mad.

"Alright," Dexter sighed heavily before walking over to the armchair and picking up Lexi was curled up in one of the armchairs. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah definitely," I smiled.

"After me and Abs have faced her parents," Jay sounded on edge. You could tell he was nervous about telling my family about our engagement. I rubbed his arm reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled timidly in which I returned.

"Ok, well text me," Lola smiled. "See you later!"

"I'll see you out," Jay offered as he went to join Dexter and Lola in the hallway.

I sighed happily as I headed into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I began by filling the kettle up with water and switched the button for the kettle to start boiling. All of a sudden I felt manly arms curl round my waist from behind and sweet, delicate, light kisses being trailed up and down my neck along with an inhaling sound in my ear as Jay took in my lingering scent. I smirked as I plonked a tea bag in the mug which was sitting on the work top in front of me.

"Do you really need that cup of tea?" Jay muttered into my ear before continuing to trail kisses up and down my neck.

"Well it's something to keep you occupied isn't it," I teased.

"What if I have other plans for us?" Jay whispered in my ear, suggestively.

"Depends on what they are," I grinned as I was waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Physical," Jay bit his bottom lip as he said this making me gasp pleasantly but softly as he mock humped into my behind once. "Plans." He finished.

I smirked as I spun around to face him, still leaning against the counter. "I was waiting until you were gonna come round."

"Well you took your time to give in," Jay mocked, smirking.

Jay and I had some sort of smirking competition before Jay took me by the hand and turning off the kitchen light along with the living room light before leading me into our bedroom.

…

**Jay's POV**

I pushed Abi forcefully but gently onto our bed vertically, which made her lay flat on her back as she giggled. I leaned over her as I began to trail wet and lingering kisses along her neck and collar bone. I felt Abi's body relax as her eyes fluttered closed, letting me take control in her pleasure. Her hands were held up against her head, my hands having a light grip on them as she let me take all the control. I lifted her dress up to below her breasts so I could kiss up her belly and up to her breasts.

"Uh Jay," she moaned as she lifted her pelvis. I know exactly how to press my girl's right buttons. She wants it bad.

Smirking, I dragged my black jacket off my shoulders along with my blue shirt as it dropped to the floor. I kicked my black shoes off whereas Abi shifted her dangling feet allowing her heels to drop. Abi bit her lip tenderly in waiting. I leaned back over as I kissed her once on the lips allowing Abi to run her index and middle finger down my chest. Her two fingers slipped down my trousers. She grinned as she unbuckled my trousers and pulled them down to my knees. Along with my socks, I kicked my trousers off leaving myself in just his boxers.

I began to file Abi's leather jacket off before I slipped that beautiful dress off of hers that hugged her figure beautifully. Then there was her tights. I slid her tights off her smooth legs dropping every item of clothing of hers onto our bedroom floor. The pair of us were now lying about in our underwear. I noticed Abi shift backwards towards the pillows taking me with her as she laid down on her back.

"Jay," She whispered to me with her body completely relaxed with my body on top of hers. Our breathing patterns were identical.

"Yeah?" I murmured as I laid soft lingering kisses down her collar bone leading down towards her breasts.

"Do something for me," she gulped.

I looked deeply into her eyes, "Anything for you."

"Make love to me," she pleaded.

A trace of a smile performed on my lips. "Your wish is my command," I whispered as I continued to kiss my beautiful BranningFlakes' neck again reaching up to her lips.

…

Abi and I were laying in each other's arms after hours of making sweet and romantic love to one another. Abi's head was resting against my chest as she could feel my heart pick up a fast pace. My heart beat was beating for her.

"You okay?" I asked as my arms were draped around her body.

"Yeah I'm fine," Abi told me as she rolled onto her back, resting her head on my shoulder as she held her hand up to admire the engagement ring that was glistening on her finger, smiling happily. "I absolutely love this ring!"

"I knew you would," I muttered, kissing her cheek.

"It's the best engagement ring I've ever had," She admitted, which made me raise my eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what other engagement rings have you had then?" I questioned, completely oblivious to the fact that I proposed to her as a spur of the moment thing a couple of years back to try and stop her from going to Costa Rica.

Abi turned me, arching her eyebrow, "You proposed to me about two years ago, remember?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly realised. "Well it was spur of the moment weren't it, my life went upside down completely due to Ben and Heather and you were the only thing that kept me going. But looks like I was thinking straight when I did it cos I still feel the same now?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," I smiled. "But this time, this engagement is for real and this wedding will happen! And no escaping to Costa Rica, alright?" I finished the sentence with a wink making Abi laugh before kissing me in which I didn't hesitate to respond to.

…

I jolted awake the next morning. I warily looked around the room, adjusting to my surroundings before looking down to find my beautiful fiancée sleeping peacefully on my chest with her hand lying flat inbetween my nipples. I smiled warmly as I stroked her hair, watching her as she was still engrossed in a deep and comforting sleep. I kissed her forehead which made her stir and wake up groaning slightly.

"Shush, go back to sleep," I said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

Abi stretched. "No, if you're up then I'm up."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded smiling a bit at me. "Yourself?"

"Like a baby," I kissed her lips gently before Paris decided to interrupt us by screeching wanting to be fed.

"I'll go see to her," I groaned as I pushed the duvet off me. "Don't go anywhere," I growled at Abi before kissing her lips tenderly, biting her bottom lip softly. I could sense Abi's grin before I pulled away and shot out of bed.

"Jay, you're naked," Abi gasped.

I look down at my nude self smirking before turning back to my beloved fiancée. "Like what you see?" I winked.

"Always," Abi grinned. "But you're not honestly gonna tend to Paris like that?!"

I shrugged grinning cheekily, "She won't know the difference!"

I heard Abi burst out laughing as I walked out of our bedroom and headed into our little girl's room. I saw Paris wriggling around in her cot. When she hooked eyes with her fellow daddy here, she held out her arms wanting me to pick her up.

"Come on then gorgeous," I groaned as I lifted her out of her cot to give her a feed. Afterwards, I placed her in her bouncer which got moved into her nursery by Dexter or Lola and stuck Cbeebies on in her room. Yes, Paris has a TV in her nursery so me and Abi can spend some quality time in bed. Paris don't seem to mind though, she seems fascinated by the colourful pictures that blast onto the TV screen in front of her.

I smiled at my daughter, kissing her forehead before departing the nursery and pouncing on Abi as she was waiting for me in our bed. Abi squealed as she felt my pressure.

"Mmm, I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too," Abi smiled before we started kissing each other passionately.

…

Eventually, I turned up at the Arches in my uniform.

"You're late," Phil glared. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I responded, walking over to the car as I began to help Dexter fix the car. "I woke up late."

Dexter leaned into me, "Yeah, course you did." He muttered which made me turn to him smirking.

"Can you two get to work please?" Phil retorted.

"Get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, Phil?" I joked, grinning cheekily.

"Y'know you shouldn't take your bad mood out on the man that's soon to be wed," Dexter defended me, pointing a screwdriver in Phil's direction. He was smirking as he knew that he had blurted mine and Abi's engagement to Phil Mitchell.

"You and Abi are getting married?" Phil arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah we are," I smiled proudly. "Popped the question last night, got down on one knee and everything!"

"Well congratulations," Phil smiled for the first time all morning. "You told her family yet?"

"I'm meeting Abi round her parents after work so we can tell them," I shifted.

"It's always hard telling the bride's family," Phil admitted, like he's been in my shoes. Well, he has been. Once or twice, maybe more. "You can cut off at 4, the pair of you!"

"Cheers Phil," Dex and I chorused happily.

…

After a long day's work, I walked through the hallway of the Branning household. Max had let me in. I'm like part of the family now, well I will be soon, but you know what I mean. Max wasn't keen on me at first, think I wasn't good enough for Abi, but I of course had proved him wrong. He welcomes me as one of his own now!

"Hello Jay," Tanya smiled as she walked from the kitchen and down the hallway wiping her hands with a tea towel.

"Alright Tanya," I greeted, smiling politely. Unfortunately, Tanya was still fighting cancer. She has been fighting for the past 11 months and is coming back stronger. I hope, for Abi's sake. Plus Paris needs a Nan don't she as her father has failed to give her one.

"Abi's through there," Tanya told me as she pointed in the direction of the lounge with the use of her index finger. I nodded as I headed into the living room to find my BranningFlakes sitting in the armchair with Lauren and Cora on the sofa. Paris was in her pushchair in the dining room fast asleep.

"Hiya," Abi smiled as I headed over to her kissing her lips softly. I perked myself on the arm of the chair as I draped my arm around Abi's shoulders. Max and Tanya soon accompanied us in the living room.

"So what's with the gathering?" Lauren questioned.

"Me and Jay have something to announce," Abi began before turning to me beaming at me. I returned the smile, winking cheekily at her. She grinned before turning back to her family. "Jay and I…we're getting married!" She then held up the hand with the engagement ring on excitedly.

I watched anxiously as Abs' family exchanged looks with one another before turning back to us. It turned out that they were full of surprise, joy and happiness for us. They all gathered round us to congratulate us, leaving us on our feet.

"I was right to keep that bottle of champagne," Tanya suddenly pointed out. "I knew that we were gonna need it at some point!" She says as she headed into the kitchen.

I turned to Abi and muttered into her ear, "Well that went better than expected."

Abi grinned looking deeply into my eyes, "Even if it was a bad approach, I wouldn't have cared what they had to say Jay. I love you and I always will." She muttered so only I could hear before taking her hand in mine as I leaned in to kiss her softly.

"There you go, you two," Tanya said out of breath as she gave me and Abi a glass of champagne each before serving champagne to the rest of the family. However, she gave Lauren water.

"So a toast," Max announced. "To Abi and Jay! I know me and you never saw eye to eye at first Jay but I'm so glad that you proved that you were good for Abi, cos to be honest, I have never seen her happier than she is with you!"

I smiled at my future father in law before everyone had begun to raise a toast to me and Abi. Abi and I beamed at one another, before leaning in and kissing each other, completely oblivious for a few seconds that her family was surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abi's POV**

A week had passed since Jay asked the question that would change my life forever. I was looking out of mine and Jay's bedroom window as the rain continued to pour from the sky, cackling onto the ground. Raindrops were crying uncontrollably down the window panel as I sighed softly.

"Looks like you and Lola won't have that playdate over at the park eh," Jay suddenly spoke as he walked into the bedroom.

"I'll call her in a minute," I murmured, sounding distracted as I continued to gaze out of the window. I turned to face my fiancée to notice that he was standing in his blue overalls. "You off to work?" I asked as I strolled over to him.

Jay smirked gesturing his overalls, "Looks like it."

I started to play with Jay's collar before kissing him softly on the lips, "What time will you be back?"

"Around 4-5ish," Jay shrugged before he swung side to side grinning. "Why?"

"If we're having our engagement party over at the Vic next week, we need to start organising it," I pointed out.

"Good point." Jay agreed. "I'll talk to Alfie on my lunch break considering that you'll be with Lola."

"Alright," I nodded before I realised something. "Oh yeah, Grandma Dot said that she's inviting the Vicar round next Monday to get our wedding booked!"

"You really want to get married in a church?" Jay smiled.

Marrying in a church was my fantasy wedding since I was a little girl. It's just something about a church that fascinates me. Plus, I'm only getting married once and I couldn't marry any one better than Jay Brown. I wanted this wedding to be perfect as I would be entering a lifetime with the love of my life. So, I wanted it to be done properly. Screw a registry office, I want a church wedding! End of the day, I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity of walking down that massive aisle now would I?

"Yes I do…don't you?" I frowned.

"Abs," Jay grabbed my hands smiling warmly, "I want to marry you in a church, that's my dream. I want this wedding to be absolutely perfect."

"Me too," I smiled.

"Anyway, I have to go now, I'll see you later," Jay kissed my lips softly in which I responded to.

"See you later," I muttered inbetween our lips. Jay pecked my lips once last time and winked at me before heading out of the bungalow.

…

Lola led me into her living room excitedly as I was carrying a wriggling Paris. A massive pink blanket was laid out in the middle of the room with food and paper cups and plates with plastic knives and forks on the coffee table, which was shifted to the side. There were toys scattered in random places at the front of the blanket. Lexi was lying across the blanket colouring in her colouring book.

"Here, sit Paris on the mat with Lex," Lola said eagerly as she sat behind her daughter. I smiled as I sat Paris on the blanket as she started to get intrigued with Lexi's _**pretty**_ colouring. I sat beside Lola.

We spent a couple of hours having a good time, just the four of us, mothers and daughters. Lola adjusted her wrist as she looked at her wrist.

"It's 2 'o' clock," Lola gasped. "Where on earth did the time go?!"

"Well time flies when you're having fun," I suggested smiling.

"Yeah definitely," Lola agreed. "We should do it again! So when are you and Jay thinking of getting married?"

"I don't know yet, Jay and I are going round to Grandma Dot's next Monday when the Vicar 'Bishop' is there so we can book the wedding ceremony to the date that is most suited to us."

"Ooohh I can't wait!" Lola beamed. I smiled widely.

"Oh yeah," I shifted. "I already knew who my maid of honour was going to be even when Jay proposed to me, I just didn't want to ask straight after he proposed."

"I know you'll probably want Lauren, she's your sister."

"I actually want you."

Lola looked up at me feeling chuffed, placing her hand on her heart. "Really?"

I nodded smiling, "Really really. You're the bestest friend I could ever have and I couldn't think of anyone better to be my maid of honour. Lauren will be a bridesmaid of course and Lexi and Paris as flower girls but I want you to be my maid of honour."

"You want Lexi to be flower girl?!"

"If you'll allow her to be. So will you be my maid of honour and can Lexi be one of my flower girls?"

Lola pounced on me squealing as she enveloped me in a massive hug. I giggled as I hugged back.

"We'd be honoured," Lola declared once she pulled away and looked into my eyes with her hands on my shoulders. I smiled at her. However, our moment soon got interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's Pops who has forgotten his key," Lola sighed heavily as she lifted herself up and opened the front door.

"Hello Lola," a familiar female voice was heard. I turned to the door. I couldn't see the visitor but I could see the tension in Lola.

"Trish," Lola gulped. "Come in, long time no see." Lola laughed nervously.

Trish, who was Lexi's social worker thanked Lola before heading into the living room. Lola closed the front door and followed Trish into the living room.

"This is a surprise, you come to check up on Lexi?" Lola wondered, she seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. I stood up, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Lola responded.

"Lola, I haven't come to see how Lexi is doing," Trish broke it to her gently. However she did look concerned. "I've come to see you."

"Erm, I'll leave you two to it," I considered as I reached my arms towards Paris who was sitting on the blanket, intrigued in a bunny rabbit.

"No Abi, stay with me," Lola pleaded. I looked up at her, leaving Paris on the floor. "Please?" She added.

I smiled sadly as I walked over to the sofa where me, Lola and Trish sat down.

"Someone's got in contact with social services," Trish began. "Lola does the name Debra Colley or the name Debra even ring a bell to you?"

I noticed Lola tense up. "Lola?" I looked at her with concern. Lola nodded slowly, "My mum." She began to stutter.

"She got in contact with social services yesterday to see if she could find you and we obviously told her that we know where you are but obviously we didn't give her any details of your whereabouts. But she wants to see you." Trish informed.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I remembered Lola telling me about her mum a year ago about how she abandoned Lola, leaving her with her father when she was three years old and now fifteen years later, she wants to get in contact with her.

"You're 18 now and there won't be so much paper work," Trish considered. "So if you really wanted to, you could meet up with her say next week?"

Lola nodded as tears slowly fell from her eyes, "Can I think about it? I mean, it's been a very long time since I last saw her." Lola wiped away her tears with a sleeve of her grey hoody.

"Of course," Trish reassured. "Well I'll leave you alone to think over your thoughts. Any inquiries or when you've decided, call me. Have you still got my number?"

"Yeah I have."

Trish stood up, "I'll see myself out."

With that, Trish headed out of the room. I turned to Lola who was staring into space with tears running down her face. I quickly enveloped Lola into her a hug as I let her cry on my shoulder. "It'll be alright Lola," I said softly as I rubbed her back.

"I just don't get it Abi," Lola cried as she pulled away from the hug. "She left me when I was three years old, no note, no phone call, no card…nothing! And now when I'm 18, coming up for 19, she now wants to contact me! I don't even know why she left, dad never told me. No one knew except dad."

"I see what you mean," I understood. "She could have her reasons, you never know. But I don't really know to be honest. Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you."

Lola smiled weakly, "Cheers Abs!"

Just at that moment, the living room door sprung open to reveal Billy who was followed by Jay and Dexter. "Alright girls, I brought the boys back!" He then looked at Lola. "Lol, what's wrong?!" Dexter rushed over to Lola's side as she cuddled into him.

Lola looked up at her grandfather. "Trish was round."

"I thought she didn't need to come here no more?!" Billy proclaimed. "You aint on the verge of losing Lexi again are ya?!"

"No, Trish came cos she needed to see me for my own benefit."

"What benefit?"

"My mum, she's been in contact and she wants to see me."

Dexter and Billy stared at Lola, not knowing what to think or suggest. In my opinion, Dexter was the one who could give Lola the best advice considering that Sam walked out on Dexter and Ava when Dexter was only two months old.

"Abs, I think we should leave them to it," Jay hinted as he picked up Paris.

"Yeah," I stood up. "Ring me if you need me Lol."

"Will do. Thanks Abi," Lola smiled weakly. I returned the smile before I headed out of the flat alongside Jay and Paris who was tucked up in her pushchair.

…

"No," Jay glared at me. I smirked. I had suggested that maybe we should do a theme for our engagement party next week and I suggested Twilight.

"You'll get to bite me," I said, seductively.

"I do that anyway," Jay winked which made me laugh.

"If you do want some Twilight related in these future plans," Jay says as he started doodling something on one of the notepads out of sheer boredom.

I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Well at the Arches that Twilight song came on which was played in Breaking Dawn."

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri?"

"That's the one. I downloaded it on my lunch break as I thought that it was a lovely song and relates to us perfectly," Jay smiled warmly. "So if you want, we can have that song as our first dance song?"

I grinned, happily. "Really?"

"Really really," Jay confirmed. Jay and I froze as we just grinned at each other like love sick puppies. Jay sighed happily as he put the notepad and pen on the sofa before rising to his feet, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and aimed it towards the IPod dock in the corner of the living room. It had taken a few seconds before 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri played softly in the background.

I smiled at Jay before he took me by surprise as he held his hand out towards me, "May I have this dance?"

My jaw dropped grinning with dimples forming around my cheek bone, "You can dance?"

"It's my hidden talent Abs," he teased. "Well? Dance with me?"

I smirked as I took my hand in Jay's allowing him to drag me up onto my two feet as he led me into the middle of the living room. He curled his arms firmly around my waist as he started to sway with me. I loosened my arms, letting them swing round Jay's neck as he began to lead me across the floor in circles. Our eyes were locked onto each other.

"Wow, you really can dance," I muttered.

"Told you," Jay smirked.

"How did you learn?" I wondered as we continued to dance.

"My nan taught me when I was like 11," Jay responded embarrassed.

I giggled, "Awe, how sweet! It's great that you remember."

"All I have to remember is that I lead you across the dance floor and to remain eye contact with you at all times." Jay whispered. I smiled. I squealed when the song came to a close due to Jay dipping me and pecking my lips. That was unexpected.

"Did your nan teach you to do that too?" I joked.

Jay chuckled, "No, that was actually my first practice and you're the first and last girl I will ever do that to."

I smiled, "Let's make this our first dance song!"

"Deal," Jay smiled back. "But no other Twilight related stuff for the wedding or engagement party." He told me sternly.

I rested my forehead against his, looking deeply into his beautiful green eyes. "Deal."

**A/N: **I thought that this was a bit too soon for me to do a note to you guys but oh well, I felt that I needed to. If you read Hello Kitty's story, 'Mending the Pages', you may have noticed that me and her are currently using the same songs for Jay and Abi's first dance. I want to make this clear to you guys. If you have any doubts of me copying her just cos I'm using the same song as her then don't. Cos I haven't copied her. This chapter was written before 10pm last night and I didn't get the chance to release it until now. I am very passionate about using this song and have been ever since writing 'I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby' and I'm not willing to change it.

In the meantime, I'll give you a spoiler. Yes, in this novel, Lola's mum will be introduced and she will be played by Alison King. If you saw the 'Mirrors' trailer and you would have seen the 'Introducing' parts, I will let you know when each of those 3 cast members will be involved by telling you in their first chapter.

Review, PM, Favourite, Follow! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay's POV**

"Now, reverse," I instructed Abi as I was teaching her how to drive in my car. Abi was behind the wheel whereas I was sitting in the passenger seat.

I watched Abi take a deep breath as she grabbed the handbrake and shifting it backwards before spinning the wheel 360 degrees repeatedly which made the car reverse into place perfectly.

"You're getting better and better at this babe," I complimented. "You will ace the test next week!"

"You think so?" Abi asked me unsure.

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Even if I do pass, I'll still get you to drive me around when I can," Abi smirked. Abs has always had that cheeky side to her.

"Do I have to?" I winked at my beautiful fiancée.

"Yep," Abi grinned at me before planting a kiss on my lips before hopping out of the car with myself shortly following behind.

"Jay, Abi!"

Abs and I spun around to the direction where our names were being called to find Dexter running towards us.

"Dexter," Abi smiled at her cousin.

"What's up son?" I greeted him as we high fived one another.

"Listen, what are you two doing tonight?" Dexter inquired.

Me and Abi exchanged looks, then I draped my arm around my gorgeous girl as I looked over at Dexter. "Just a night in front of the telly."

"Well my bird needs cheering up y'know, she's still in a state about Trish visiting her telling her that her mum is wanting to meet her," Dexter spoke disgustedly at the fact that Lola's mum wants to see her after fifteen years of wanting nothing to do with her.

"Do you want me to go round and keep Lola company now?" Abi offered. My girl has always had a heart of gold.

"Aint you working? I mean, you did just drop Paris off round your parents?" I inquired. She was currently taking four hour shifts at McKlunky's.

"I aint got to be there until 12, its half 10," Abi convinced me. "Plus, I'll be pulling my hair out considering that you have to go to work in about 15 minutes. I'll be all alone in that bungalow of ours." She started to take pity on herself as she played with my collar.

"Alright fair enough," I laid a tender kiss on Abi's forehead before turning to Dexter who was cringing at the affection between me and Abi. "Where are we meeting tonight then?"

"Come to Lola's at 8," Dexter told us. "Anyway, see you over at the Arches!" Dexter smiled at me and Abi before turning on his heel and strutting off in his own unique style to the Arches.

"You want a cuppa before you head off to work?" Abi offered.

"Yeah go on then," I decided as Abi led us into our bungalow. I followed Abi into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it you know," I smiled to myself.

"Can't believe what?" Abi asked confused as she put cold tap water into the kettle before setting the electronic item up to boil. I walked over to Abi smiling from ear to ear as I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist from behind, "That we're getting married."

"I can't believe it either," Abi chuckled. "After all the breakups we've had."

"You know something?"

"What?" Abi turned around to face me as she leaned against the kitchen worktop.

"I think us breaking up just kept making us stronger." I admitted.

Abi was put deep into thought before nodding her head elegantly, "Yes, I think you're right." Then, she wrapped her arms round my neck. "I'm so glad that we have got where we are today."

"Me too," I muttered as I brushed her lips with mine softly.

"Jay? Do you think we'll still be all _**lovey dovey **_when we're like middle aged?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah definitely, without a doubt!" I gasped. "I mean, when we're like 60 odd I'll still put in a request for you to insert the cock ring on me." I winked, teasing her.

Abi cringed at the thought of us being an old couple still having brutal sex with one another; although, most of the time we tend to make passionate love to each other. "Jay," She spat in disgust. "That's disgusting! I don't really want to think about that just yet!"

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand. Abi aimed daggers towards me but she didn't keep a straight face for long before she burst into fits of giggles.

…

"Come on Abs, it's coming up for 8 'o' clock," I called out to my fiancée. God, it'll be our engagement party by the time she's finished getting ready!

"Coming," Abi responded happily as she hopped out of our bedroom to where I was standing in the hallway. She was wearing a blue denim jacket, blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a massive rose designed onto it. She was also wearing black ankle boots.

"About time," I gasped making Abi roll her eyes. I placed both of my hands on Paris' pushchair whilst Abi opened the front door for me with her pink handbag draped over her shoulder.

I pushed the pushchair forcefully out of the house before waiting for Abi to lock the front door behind us. Then, we headed over to Lola and Billy's with myself pushing Paris' pushchair whilst Abi was walking alongside me.

"Here, I'll fold up the pushchair," Abi offered.

"Alright," I sighed as I took Paris out of her pushchair to allow Abi to fold up the pushchair. She went in front of me as she was carrying the pushchair with me following behind with Paris in my arms. Abi knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Lola opened the door.

"Oh, hello again," Lola smirked at Abi as two best friends shared a joke.

"Hiya!" Abi giggled before Lola invited the three of us in. We entered the lounge to find Dexter sitting in the armchair bouncing a 2 year old Lexi on his knee.

"See you're occupied there," I smirked.

"Lexi just jumped on me y'know," Dexter told me.

"No she didn't, you lifted her onto your knee," Lola spat, resting her hands on her hips. Dexter rolled his eyes giving Abs and I grin performances on our lips.

"Well it's sweet," Abi complimented. "Jay has to do it every day."

"We gonna get this party started or what?!"

"Yeah mate," I answered before Lola said: "Why have we got our kids?"

"Well we had sex and they were conceived in the process," I smirked at Lola which gave me a mighty whack round the arm from my dearest fiancée. I turned to Abi who was glaring at me, "Did you have to put it like that?" She asked abruptly.

"We're in shit Jay," Dexter smirked in which I returned.

"Abs, will your parents be able to look after Paris for a bit?" Lola asked Abi.

"Yeah they should be able to," Abi thought. "Why?"

"Well Pops will be back in a bit and if your parents can look after Paris then maybe we can all head over to the Vic?" Lola suggested.

"That sounds great," Abi smiled.

"That means us boys will have to buy drinks," Dexter groaned.

"We're supposed to be cheering me up so be nice," Lola snapped.

"I'll give my mum a ring now," Abi smiled before heading into the hallway with her mobile phone in hand.

…

**Abi's POV**

I knocked on the door to my family home with Paris balanced on my hip and her folded up pushchair under my arm. The door swung open and there stood Lauren. I gave Lauren the opportunity to babysit Paris considering that Lauren picked up the phone informing me that Dad had treated mum to a meal out at Scarlett's considering that she's having a meeting with her specialist about her cancer next week- the day before mine and Jay's engagement party!

Lauren didn't mind looking after Paris. She wanted to keep herself busy. Things weren't right between her and Jake. She doesn't admit it but I have that instinct that something's not right between them two.

"You alright Abs," Lauren smiled weakly before turning to Paris as she began to stroke her cheek. "Hello you!"

"You sure you're going to be alright with her?" I asked Lauren out of concern as I walked into the hallway, putting the pushchair up against the wall.

"I'm gonna be fine Abi," Lauren sighed as she took Paris off me. "You go and have a good night out with your mates!" She insisted, "Me and Paris will be fine."

I smiled gently, "Everything she needs is in that bag, me or Jay will come for her in the morning."

…

Me, Jay, Lola and Dexter were gathered round a dark brown round oak table in the corner of the Queen Vic, having a laugh as we sipped on our alcoholic drinks.

"Let's play a game," Dexter suggested.

"Yeah," Jay agreed. Typical boys. "What about I have never?!"

"Yes!" Dexter agreed. "Who's going first? Why don't you Lola, my sweetness?" Dexter draped his slightly tipsy arm around Lola. Lola pulled away, "Sweetness is the cringeiest nickname _**ever!**_" Lola stated in disgust.

"I'll go first then," Dexter sighed as he thought of a statement. "I have never…lost my virginity…"

It was obvious that the whole of our table drank. We had all lost our virginity.

"Alright then, I'll go next," Lola insisted as she grinned at us all. "I have never had sex with more than one person…"

Dexter gaped at us when me and Jay drank our drinks whereas Lola just sat there smirking at him.

"You two lost your virginity to each other?" Dexter proclaimed, shocked.

"Problem?" Jay raised his eyebrow at him.

"No," Dexter muttered turning away. "Anyone else want a go?"

"I'm thinking," I told him.

"Yeah me too," Jay answered.

"Alright then I'll take another go," Dexter smirked as he guided his index finger slowly across the members of the table which consisted of me, Lola and Jay as he spoke: "I have never kissed anyone else apart from my partner on this table."

The whole table went silent. I smirked at everyone. But I froze when I noticed the awkward stare between Jay and Lola. Lola didn't know what movement to take like she was controlled by Jay's lingering eyes.

"What's going on?" I started to tense.

Jay and Lola looked at me. Dexter was confused as to what was going on. I had this instinct that something had happened between them. Something intimate. Oh no, please don't tell me that Jay has gone behind my back and betrayed me again…


	5. Chapter 5

**Jay's POV**

I bit my bottom lip hard as I faced the love of my life. I noticed the anguish and hurt in her face. She could sense something was up. Knowing her, she's probably thinking that I've cheated.

"Abi," I reached out for her hand but she just jerked it away.

"No," Abi snapped with tears in her eyes. "You've cheated on me again haven't you? You've gone behind my back!" Abi suddenly started to have a panic attack as she took breathes rapidly. "You've done it again!" I was about to defend myself before Abi got there first and turned to Lola: "I should have known that deep down you had your claws into my man! What is this? It's disgusting! You and Jay going behind mine and my cousin's back might I remind you!"

"Abi, it wasn't like that," Lola told her.

"Then what was it like then?" Abi shrieked. "Romantic walks in the park, looking up at the stars? What?!"

"It was when Lexi was first born and you were in Costa Rica," Lola responded. Dexter had his arms folded across his chest and was starting to look between me and Lola suspiciously, yet he was very intrigued.

Abi stifled a laugh to imply that she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You just wanted me out of the picture didn't you? You were just getting ready to pounce! I should have known."

Abi grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Lola sighed, "This really isn't what it sounds like, I promise!"

"What is it supposed to sound like then?" Abi ordered. "You wanted Jay to be the daddio to Lexi and wanted to play happy families with him!" She then turned to me, "By the way, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Abi then turned on her heel and strutted off out of the Vic with dignity held in her hands. Mine, Lola and Dexter's eyes were watching her.

I sighed as I looked down at the table with my hand resting on my forehead.

"I'm going to go after her," Lola insisted as she shot out of her seat. "She's my best friend. I need to go and explain!"

"No, let me go after her," I told her as I rose to my feet. "I can talk her round."

"So are none of you going to explain to me about this whole situation?" Dexter spoke, abruptly.

Lola and I turned to Dexter who was glaring down at the pair of us.

"Dex, don't you start," Lola warned him pointing her index finger towards him.

"What? So I don't have the right to know about the past between my girlfriend and my best friend?!" Dexter debated.

I sighed, "When Abi was in Costa Rica a couple of years or so back, me and Lola sort of started seeing each other but it finished before Abi returned back to Walford." I rolled my eyes before marching out of the Vic and heading towards mine and Abi's family home.

I opened the door and walked into the living room to find Abi dumping a duvet and pillow onto the sofa.

"Abi, it's half 10," I reminded her as I stared down at the duvet and pillow which was huddled onto the sofa.

"Yeah well I'm tired," Abi snapped before turning on her heel and heading into our bedroom. Obviously I followed her.

"Abi, please can I just talk to you? Please!" I pleaded as I grabbed her arm gently to spin her around. Abi faced me and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Me and Lola, it was nothing," I tried to explain in a hushed tone.

"Well it must have been something if you two didn't know what to do when Dexter made that statement," Abi retorted.

"We just kissed a few times," I murmured.

"Ohh it was just a few kisses," Abi gave out fake chuckles. "Oh that's alright then!" She then said sarcastically as she glared into my eyes. If only looks can kill.

"God's honest truth," I began to confess as I placed both of her hands in mine whilst edging my face closer to hers to directly look into those beautiful chocolate brown pools of hers. "I didn't feel anything for Lola. I thought I had screwed things up with you and that you would think you could do better without me…"

"What makes you think that I'd be better off without you?" Abi interrupted.

"You had hopes and dreams, well you still do," I looked her up and down with a small smile. "I thought that I would ruin them for you. Plus, you could do better and I still don't know till this day why you're with me!"

"Well I'm still going to uni when Paris is older," Abi considered. "And to be honest, you're a dream come true to me. Whatever path I take, you and Paris will always come first."

She sounded promising. Good. That's given me hope that Abi and I are not going to break up over something that happened a few summers back. I smiled warmly at the Branning Princess.

Abi looked back down. "That still doesn't change anything though!" Abi let go of my hands and turned away from me.

"Oh babe," I whined. "Please. Me and Lola didn't mean anything to me. You and me are worth a billion times more than that!"

Abi sighed, "So you say."

"Yes, because it's true! Abi, I love you. You're everything to me. The love I have for you is so strong and powerful. The time that you went to Costa Rica and when you walked out on me after you coming back home, I tried so hard to forget about you but I just couldn't! It's undying. It will never go away. I admit, I did feel a little something for Lola, just a tiny bit and I thought that that would be my way of getting over you, but it didn't work. That same day, your mum came and told me that you were returning in two weeks and all I could think about was you. I tried to end it with Lola later that day by doing it gradually as I didn't want to hurt her as Lexi was only a few weeks old but Lola knew you were coming back." I explained, then I sighed. "I think Ben confessing to Heather's murder was a relief for me as it changed things between me and Lola and she sort of ended it with me. When I was in that cell for the night, all I could think about was you and how much I loved you."

Abi turned to me, her eyes watery. "Whose idea was it to start y'know…dating?"

"Lola's," I confirmed. "When we kissed them few times, Lola came onto me. Her kisses were like proper full on! I only kissed her once and that was only a peck. The kiss I gave her was the last kiss that me and Lola ever shared. All that I have told you about what happened with me and Lola is the god's honest truth." I placed my hand on my heart leaning my body forward.

Abi sighed with tears pouring down her face, "Is that all there was to it?"

"Yes," I reassured. Then I whispered, "Between you and me, I blame it on Lola's hormones and baby blues." Abi chuckled slightly. Then, she walked back into the living room and perched herself onto the sofa. I sat down beside her.

"So, am I still sleeping on the sofa tonight?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow.

Abi shook her head smiling, "No. But you can do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Give me the biggest cuddle in the world."

I smiled as I opened my arms out. Abi shifted closer to me as she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her tightly. Just then, a knock on the door had awakened the bungalow.

"It's probably Lola wanting to talk to you," I muttered as I twisted strands of Abi's golden locks around my index finger.

"Let her in," Abi insisted as she looked up at me. "I'll get her perspective of things." She sat upright, straightening her denim jacket out.

"Well I don't want you to start pulling her hair extensions out," I pointed out as I stood up.

Abi gasped, darting her eyes towards me, "Lola wears hair extensions?!" She shrieked.

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand, "I was joking you muppet! Anyway, I'll let them in!" With that, I headed over to the front door. I swung it open and Dexter and Lola were on the doorstep. Dexter didn't look very impressed according to his facial expression whereas Lola's eyes were full of hope.

"Can I just say that I didn't want to come here," Dexter pointed out. His tone wasn't bitter, it sounded normal. "But Lola insisted that we come here so she could talk to Abi."

"She's my best friend Jay, please just let me talk to her," Lola convinced me. "If you and Abi aint alright at the minute then maybe I can help you. But I don't want to lose Abi as a friend. She's my best friend for crying out loud!"

"For your information, me and Abi are alright," I informed Lola. "But she does want to talk to you. She wants your perspective of things."

Lola nodded as I opened the door wider. Lola and Dexter came filing into mine and Abi's home and entered the living room. I followed them in after closing the front door.

"Abs," Lola said softly. Lola sat beside Abi. Abi looked at her coldly. Dexter and I watched the tension between them.

"I want the truth Lola," Abi told her best friend sternly. "Jay's told me his story and I know Jay well enough to know whether he is lying to me or not. Jay sounded promising."

Lola looked down as she inhaled. Abi turned in my direction: "Jay, can you and Dexter make me a cup of tea please?"

"Yeah sure," I said softly as I walked over to her kissing her cheek tenderly before heading out into the kitchen. I turned my head when I reached the doorway to notice that Dexter and Lola were giving each other an evil staring competition. Dexter turned on his heel and followed me into the kitchen.

"Jay," Dexter walked over to me whilst the kettle was boiling and I was getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"Yeah?" I turned to him slowly. I really had no idea what he was going to say to me.

"Don't look so scared," Dexter chuckled. "I just want to let you know that me and you are still cool alright? I'm mad at Lola because she wouldn't have even considered telling me. You told me. To be honest, I was like Abi and I thought that you two had some sort of fling between our backs. When me and Lola were talking in the Vic when you left, she didn't want to explain to me what had happened…"

"It was nothing mate," I reassured him. "It was just a few kisses a few weeks after Lola had Lexi, she was the one that kept coming onto me, and I just pecked her lips once. It's done and dusted now, I love Abi and there's absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah, that's what Lola seems to care about, just you and Abi," Dexter confided in me. "All she could say about this whole situation was that it was before I even turned up at the Square and when Abi was in Costa Rica. I know that you and Abi broke up before she went to Costa Rica so I know that kissing Kitty wasn't the second time that you cheated on my cousin," Dexter chuckled. "But it's like Lola doesn't care about our relationship. You may have my kneecaps for saying this Jay, but I don't think it's working out for me and Lola anymore. I mean, the last time we had a proper smooch was 3 weeks ago! We're bickering mainly. I just don't really feel it with Lola anymore. Too much responsibility y'know."

I chuckled, "Well don't have my kneecaps for saying this," I mocked him before continuing. "But me and Abs have noticed that something hasn't been right between you two. You and Lola were great friends before you hooked up but I'm not really feeling the love with you guys, right now from my perspective, you two would be better off as friends right now."

"Yeah, seems like you and my cousin take up all the love in Walford," Dexter joked, which made me laugh.

"Anyway, let's not jump to conclusions straight away." I added, "See how it goes for another week, do what you normally do and if the you know 'love' isn't there anymore then go your separate ways and part as friends. In a way, you're right- you are taking on a lot of responsibility considering that you're taking on a package with Lola. Me and Abi are different, Paris is our child whereas Lola is Ben's child."

"Ben? Ben's your adoptive brother right?" Dexter sounded wary about the mention of Ben's name. To be honest, I don't like hearing his name either.

"Former adoptive brother," I corrected him. "I should never have turned into a Mitchell, should have always been a Brown. I will always be Jay Brown now without fail," I declared. Dexter patted me on the back, "Everyone makes mistakes! So, Ben's the one that's locked up for murdering Heather right?"

"Yup."

"See, Lola didn't even tell me who Lexi's father is," Dexter raged.

"Don't make a scene," I warned him. "Anyway come on," I picked up Abi's tea and headed into the living room with Dexter following behind. I placed the tea on the coffee table before me and Dex took over the armchairs and listened into their conversation.

"I only came onto Jay because of Lexi," Lola told my fiancée gently. "I felt lonely and Jay was there. I'm guessing it was down to my hormones and my baby blues. Deep down I knew that Jay really loved you. It's like the situation with Kat, Alfie and Roxy. Alfie has always loved Kat and always will and Roxy knew that."

Abi nodded looking down.

"I knew it would hurt you and I didn't want that. You and Jay are made for each other. Me and Jay aren't meant to be, I'm meant to be with some famous footballer," she joked making my baby laugh.

"Abs," Lola bit her lip as she began to change the subject. "If you don't want me to be your maid of honour after what's happened then I completely understand."

"You're joking aren't you?" Abi stifled a laugh. "You may have kissed my man a few times but that doesn't stop you being my best friend. I haven't had a proper best friend since I was like 10 then you came along. And I couldn't think of anyone better to be my maid of honour," Abi beamed at her best friend. Lola pulled Abi in for a tight hug. "I love you," Lola muttered into Abi's ear. Abi smiled and pulled away, "And if you want to kiss someone, kiss Dexter or a famous footballer." She teased. Lola burst out laughing whereas Dexter stood there awkwardly. I was sitting on the arm of an armchair smiling at the reunion of two best friends.

"I blame my raging mood on the vodka and orange," Abi says quietly to Lola.

Lola laughed, "I would react the same if I was in your shoes, don't worry."

Dexter coughed to get attention, he looked over at Lola who was looking at him. "Baby, we should get going now. I'm sure Jay and Abi want some time alone!"

Lola nodded as she turned to Abi, "Don't break the bed yeah?" She joked which made me and Abs laugh.

"Why don't we have some fun tonight babe?" Dexter suggested to Lola in a suggestive and seductive manner.

"It's not all about sex y'know Dex," Lola snapped as she marched out of the living room.

Dexter turned to me with the 'see what I mean' expression before following Lola out of the bungalow. I slid into the armchair.

"So, is there anymore secrets you need to tell me or is that all? I won't get angry I promise. It'll be okay," Abi told me out of reassurance. "Just speak now."

I shook my head, "No more secrets." I looked at her for a moment, "What about you? I won't be angry."

"A boy came onto me in Costa Rica. A muscly guy around our age who was up himself!" Abi admitted, "His name was Noah."

I nodded, "Its okay. You're mine now."

"Forever and always," Abi sounded promising.

I smiled and looked down at my lap before looking at Abi with my famous cheeky smile, "My lap needs to be warmed up."

"Well you're wearing jeans aren't you," Abi smirked.

I tutted and rolled my eyes before opening my arms out towards Abi, "Just get here!"

Abi grinned as she walked over to me and pounced on my lap as we began to kiss passionately. When we pulled apart, her head snuggled into my lap as I cradled my precious girl in my lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abi's POV**

I slowly revealed the dazzling silky V-neck red below the knee high dress embroiled with silver sequins around the neckline from the box on the night of mine and Jay's engagement party which was being held at the Queen Vic. Lola, Mum and Lauren gaped in awe.

"Darlin', that is beautiful," Mum complimented.

"Jay won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Lola squealed.

"How much was it?" Lauren questioned.

"Lauren," Mum gasped. "It doesn't matter about the cost, she's going to look beautiful."

"Jay treated me to the dress actually," I boasted. "Lola helped me pick it!"

Lauren just rolled her eyes. I could tell that she was jealous. It had been a week since the revelation of me finding out about Jay and Lola but I guess that's all water under the bridge now. However, Lauren still wasn't right. To be honest, she seemed like she felt worse than last week. It was strange as something wasn't right with mum either. Mum sounded more grateful, overwhelmed and proud. I frowned at my thoughts.

"You can turn that frown upside down for starters missy," Lola grinned making me push myself away from my thoughts as I giggled at Lola. I looked over at the clock that was sitting on the mantel piece to notice that the time was half 6. I had an hour to get ready.

"I better get ready," I told them as I picked up the box with the dress in.

"Here, let me," Lola insisted as she took the box off me.

"Well you girls have fun with your makeover," Mum smiled. "I'll be here if you need me!"

Me and Lola thanked her before exiting the lounge and closing the door behind us. I eavesdropped Lauren muttering something to mum but I couldn't pick up what she was saying. But I did hear mum's reply which consisted of in a hushed tone: "Let's leave it for tonight Lauren, this is Abi and Jay's night, I don't want to ruin that for them."

I smiled to myself as me and Lola had begun to whirl up the stairs at the thought of my mum beating cancer for the second time!

…

My long golden locks was half up in a bun whilst the other half was dangling down my shoulders in neat curls. My makeup was neatly drawn out. My makeover consisted of grey eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner on my top eyelid which was suitable for the shape of my eye. A faint pencil line appeared on the inner rim of my eyes along with a thick coating of black eye mascara. Pink blusher and powder was supplied as well as my lips having a touch of pink due to the sparkly pinkie purple lip gloss. My finger nails had a manicure and my feet was being held in silver heels. A dazzling silver chain was wrapped round my neck and one by one, Lola was giving me my silver dangly ear rings in the form of icicles. All of a sudden, my father walked in and he smiled at me proudly.

"Abs, you look stunning," Dad complimented as he walked over to me. He examined me as he rubbed his firm hands down my bare shoulders and kissed my cheek tenderly. My eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled my dad's scent and feeling his gentle touch. Of course his touch was nothing like the way Jay touches me. Jay's touch has so much meaning. Dad stared me in the face as he said: "I'm proud of you, even your mum is. We're so proud of the girl you have become," Dad choked.

I stifled a laugh, looking away embarrassingly, "Dad…"

"We mean it," Dad told me sternly. I looked back at him. "We will always be proud of you, whatever happens." He added. Dad smiled weakly, "Me, your mum, Lauren and Oscar will be heading over the Vic now. See you down there?"

I nodded smiling before Dad kissed my forehead tenderly and left what used to be mine and Jay's room when we lived here before we brought the bungalow and before Paris was born. My eyes lingered on Dad's departure. I looked down at myself smiling, "Well looks like I'm all done."

"You look incredible," Lola smiled. "I'm so happy for you and Jay, it's unreal! I'm so glad that you two have stuck together through thick and thin. I wish I had a relationship like you and Jay's y'know, it's just the love and commitment the two of you have together, it's incredible," Lola sighed sadly.

I frowned and shuffled before I asked, "Lola, is everything okay between you and Dexter? I mean, you can tell me anything."

Lola sighed, "We keep on bickering. It always seems that other things come before me. I get moody at him for no reason," Lola confessed. "It feels like there's no feelings for Dexter anymore. Well, not like that. It seems like I don't feel the love and the passion that we used to have anymore, them feelings seem to have faded. I love him like a brother y'know…"

I smiled at my best friend, "Don't worry, you can't help how you feel can ya? Whatever happens, I will be there for you. I mean I'm coming with you to meet your mum tomorrow afternoon!"

"Now that's an example right there," Lola pointed out. "I'm leaving Lexi with Phil as Pops has to work and Dexter didn't want to come with me, his own girlfriend as he had insisted on helping Jay at the Arches as Phil has Lexi. No offence but he's even putting your fiancée before me!"

"That's bromance for ya," I joked. "Not mean to boast but Jay wouldn't care if Dexter would be on his own at the Arches, whenever I need him, he'll be there like a shot!" I told her.

"That's what I don't feel with Dexter," Lola nodded. "The willingness to go out of his way. I think that me and him would be better as friends to be honest. I won't talk to him about this tonight, this is your night. You may hate me for saying this but I've taken quite a shine to Peter Beale. And that is bad considering that I'm supposed to be with Dexter!"

"Peter used to go out with my sister," I smirked. "But yeah, you two would be pretty awesome together!"

"I really have no idea what I would do without you Abs," Lola admitted. "Throughout my whole life, even before I met you, I would never share something like what I just told you to anyone, not even Alexa! I kept a lot of things to myself before I came here to be honest. I'm just so glad that you came into my life!"

"Now, now let's not get soppy in our old age," I winked which made Lola laugh. "I have an engagement party to attend to!"

Lola and I squealed with excitement. My Nan had Paris so she would already be at the Vic. Me and Lola went downstairs with our bags in hand. I had a black clutch with a black bow on with silver sequins in the middle whereas Lola just had a simple small white handbag. Her dress was just a straight light blue dress with a black belt round it as well as wearing black heels on her feet. She was wearing her white denim jacket over the top whereas I was in my black leather jacket.

"Come on then Scabs," Lola smirked as she hooked her arm through mine. We left the house and headed over to the Queen Vic where everyone applauded my entrance.

**Jay's POV**

I was standing by the bar with Dexter and Peter when Alfie had kicked off a load of cheering and clapping.

"Whey hey, here's the bride to be, the future Mrs Brown," Alfie declared, cheerfully.

Abi was here. My eyes wandered around the Vic. And there she was, standing there, my gorgeous BranningFlakes. She looked outstanding as I noticed the red dress she was wearing hugged her figure beautifully. Me and Abi smiled at one another as she walked over to me. I watched her walk over to me and then she captured my lips elegantly with hers as she gave me a swift kiss which made the crowd roar. We gazed into each other's eyes smiling, "You look incredible."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she grinned cheekily eyeing me up and down.

My outfit consisted of the white shirt that I wore on mine and Abs' first proper date along with black trousers and shoes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Abi smiled.

"Let's get this party started," Alfie cried making myself and Abi smirk at each other. Everyone started to order more drinks and just enjoying the great atmosphere altogether. I grabbed two glasses of champagne from the bar as I handed one to Abi.

"To us," I smiled.

"I'll drink to that," Abi returned the smile as we clinked our glasses together before taking a sip from of our champagne.

…

It was half 10 at night and everyone was having a really great time. Paris was fast asleep in her pushchair- that girl sleeps through anything! Me, Abi, Lola and Peter were standing in a corner beside the bar enjoying a few drinks together, whereas Dexter seemed to be flirting with a woman around his age who had brown wavy hair and fake eyelashes and her face seemed to be caked with foundation. However, Lola just took one glance at him and didn't seem to care as her and Peter had started to become a bit too friendly than before.

"How was your meeting with the Vicar round Dot's on Monday?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, it went great thanks," I smiled at my second best friend.

"You set a date?" Lola asked, all giddy.

"Yeah we have," Abi beamed. "I think we should make an announcement," she suggested to me as she shuffled closer to me, leaning into me.

I smiled as I grabbed hold of her hand and directed her to the stage. I wrapped my arm firmly around her waist as I tapped the microphone as it echoed across the pub, making everyone turn in our direction.

"Sorry," I apologised before continuing. "Me and Abi have an announcement to make. I suggest you get out your diaries and write this down as my beautiful fiancée and I have set a date for our wedding."

Me and Abi smiled at one another. Everyone gasped as they stared at us with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped waiting for the set date. Some people were smiling but everyone was eager to find out the date for the happiest day of my life.

"So put in your diaries September the 5th," I declared, "Cos, I, Jay Brown," I pulled Abi closer to me, "Will be marrying the most beautiful girl, Abi Branning on that very day."

Everyone clapped and smiled implying how happy they were for me and Abs. I looked at Abi whose eyes were full of water whilst beaming at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly before Alfie made a toast to the two of us.

"Abi, Jay insisted that I played this song tonight," Alfie told Abi, looking jolly behind the bar. "He said you'd know how much the song means to you both and it goes a little bit like this!"

Before our eyes, Elton John's Tiny Dancer started playing in the background. Abi giggled as she heard the sweet melody ring in her ears.

"Clear the dance floor you lot," Alfie clapped his hands. "Let the happy couple have a dance!"

I grabbed Abi's hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. I curled my arms round her waist whilst Abi loosened her arms, wrapping them round my neck before we started to slow dance. Gazing into each other's eyes, our smiles full of love and passion as I led her across the dance floor.

We looked over as Dexter led that brown haired woman onto the dance floor, taking her hand as he began to dance with her. Abs and I looked unsure at each other as to how Lola would react. Lola glanced over at Dexter and frowned at the sight of him dancing with another woman but she soon forgot about it and smiled when Peter rubbed down her arm and smiled as he was engrossed in conversation with her. Lola giggled when Peter took her hand and led her over to the dance floor and they started dancing.

"Just let them get on with it," Abi murmured, shrugging her shoulders. "Lola feels the same way as how Dexter feels about her. They don't think the relationship's working out."

"Yet they still stay together," I responded.

"Lola told me that she's taking a shine to Peter," She grinned.

"Yeah well I think Peter is too," I muttered into Abi's ear.

Abi grinned at me. "One day, people will be as happy as we are together."

"One day," I murmured as we kissed. We then started hugging as we swayed together. Most couples in the pub had joined us on the dance floor. I looked over at Max and Tanya as I overheard their murmuring conversation:

"She needs to know Tan," Max murmured sternly as they danced together.

"This is one of the specialist nights of her life, it's her engagement party, I don't want to ruin things for her," Tanya whispered hastily; you could sense the fear in her voice. "I'm just lucky that I'm here for her wedding day."

I knew that something wasn't right about that conversation and I had a feeling that Abi is going to need me, more than ever.

…

"You've been with Peter all night," Dexter snapped at Lola as she was sat with Peter at a table, having a laugh whereas me and Abi were having some alone time at the bar. We looked over as the drama with Lola and Dexter had occurred. "Is something going on?" Dexter ordered.

"Dexter, you hypocrite!" Lola screeched. "You've been with that Essex Girl all night!"

"She's actually from Manchester," Dexter pointed out.

"Well I don't care! Don't even try to call me a cheat when you've been with her for most of the night!" Lola cried.

"Well she's more fun than you," Dexter snarled.

Lola gaped at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm fun! If you think that she's more fun to be around why don't you have her as your girlfriend!"

Lola stormed out of the pub with Dexter's eyes lingering on her. He stormed into the men's toilets whereas Peter went after Lola.

I sighed heavily, "Every event has to have a bit of drama don't it!"

"Well it is Walford," Abi grinned as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, closing my eyes as I held onto our embrace. The embrace that I wanted to cherish forever.

**A/N: ****Today is the day that we find out whether Abi forgives Jay. I am shitting it. I'll break down if she doesn't. Their love is so strong and adorable. Love will find a way! (Disney quote) well I hope their love will. Let's just hope for the best cos I'm absolutely shitting it:/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Abi's POV**

It was 10 'o' clock in the morning and I was applying lip gloss to my lips in the bedroom mirror. Jay was still sleeping in our double bed. He was draped across the bed with his mouth slightly open as he was absorbed in a deep slumber. Paris was with Nan so Jay wouldn't have got woken up by her and plus, Jay had the morning off and didn't have to go to the Arches until 1 'o' clock.

I put the lip gloss back into the makeup bag sighing as I slid on my denim jacket and grabbed my bag.

"Ditching me in bed after a night of passion, how classy!"

I turned around to find Jay laying wide awake in bed with a smirk on his face. I smiled, "Well I have to pick up Paris from Nan's and I'm catching the train with Lola and Lexi as I said I'd go with Lola for support as she's meeting her mum for the first time in fifteen years today!"

"Oh yeah," Jay realised. "I wonder what happened between her and Dexter." He thought.

"Well I'm sure I'm gonna get all the details today," I considered.

"Anyway, come here," Jay held his hand out across the room aiming it in my direction. I walked over to him and took his hand as I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. However, Jay pushed his luck when he decided to pull me on the bed and continue to kiss me. I squealed as I got up off the bed. "Don't push your luck mister," I smirked as I straightened myself up. "I'll see you tonight!"

I heard Jay call out 'See ya babe!' as I walked out of the bungalow and heading for Dot's house. Nan opened the door moments after I had knocked.

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted me as she let me in. Paris was already tucked up in her pushchair, ready to go.

"Was Paris alright?" I inquired.

"Yeah she was fine, good as gold. Abi? I am so happy for you and Jay. I know that you two are going to have a great future together," Nan said proudly. "He's a keeper!"

"That's why I kept going back to him," I giggled. "Anyway, I need to meet Lola! Thanks for looking after Paris."

"Anytime darling."

Considering that the door was wide open, I pushed the pushchair forcefully out of the house as I strolled across the Square to meet Lola at the tube. Lola was standing outside the tube with Lexi in the pushchair. I smiled as I walked over to her, she smiled at me nervously.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You ready to go?"

I nodded before me and Lola got our tickets and within half an hour, we boarded the train. We were allocated at the front of the train in the area of where the pushchairs were suited. Me and Lola parked Paris and Lexi's pushchairs before we sat down beside each other. I rumbled through the baby bag as I pulled out a small bag of Cadburys chocolate buttons. I opened the bag before placing them in the hands of my little girl.

"She likes chocolate buttons," Lola grinned as she gave Lexi a few fruit pastilles.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Jay got her into them." I rolled my eyes at the thought of my fiancée getting our daughter into all things sweet. Lola laughed.

"Anyway," I said quietly as I leaned back in my seat just as the train came to a halt before it started moving in its steady and brisk pace. "What happened with you and Dexter last night?"

"Yeah about that," Lola began to scratch her chin. "It's a long story."

"We've got forty five minutes to spare," I folded my arms across my chest.

Lola sighed and took a deep breath, "Peter ran after me to see whether I was alright, he took me home, I invited him in, we had a drink, had a heart to heart and then…we slept together." Lola bit her bottom lip hard as I gasped, "Lola!"

"I know I shouldn't have done it but at the time I didn't think it was cheating as I dumped Dexter at the Vic. Me and Peter have a bond," she explained.

I nodded, "And what happened after?"

"This morning Dexter came round and Peter had to hide under my bed," Lola smirked at the memory. "And Dex and I told each other how we felt and decided to break up on good terms. I'm seeing Peter tonight."

I smiled sadly, "Well as long as you're happy."

…

**Jay's POV**

I opened the fridge to notice Abi's Galaxy chocolate still in the fridge. I smirked as I broke off a line and bit into it before closing the fridge as I munched on the chocolate. Then, there was a knock at the door. I walked down the hallway and opened the door which revealed Tanya on the doorstep.

"Oh alright Tan," I spoke with half a mouthful of chocolate. "Abi has gone out with Lola for the day."

"I've actually come to see you," she told me nervously. "I'm glad Abi isn't here as I wanted to talk to you before I go off to the salon."

A weird expression formed on my face. "Okay," I dragged on the singular word. "Come in," I added with a normal tone as I opened the door wider for my future mother in law.

"Thanks," she muttered as she walked into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I offered.

Tanya shook her head, "No thank you, it's only a quick visit." Tanya sighed before looking down as her hands were in her lap as she begun to play with her fingers.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned as I perched myself on the sofa.

"No, not really," Tanya gulped before looking directly at me. "Abi's everything to me and you know that don't you? I trust you to take care of my baby."

"I'm glad you trust me. She means everything to me too, she's my world. I will look after her and protect her forever."

"I know you will," Tanya smiled weakly.

I scratched the top of my head, "Tanya, what's going on?"

Tanya slapped her hand over her mouth and began to whimper.

"Tanya," I rushed over to her and sat down on the arm of her armchair, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? Should I call Max?"

"No, no, no need to call anyone. They know I've come here."

"What's the problem?" I asked softly. I was starting to get concerned. I knew from the engagement party last night that something wasn't right and I'm guessing that I'm about to get answers.

"I can't bring myself round to telling her myself as I know how hurt she gets. Abi has a heart of gold, yet it's so fragile," she cried.

"Tanya, tell me what's wrong," I told her gently but sternly.

"After your wedding, I'm not going to be around for much longer," Tanya confessed out of bravery but I could feel her shaking.

"What do you mean?" My eyes widened as I demanded to know more. I was starting to get scared. Scared for my Abs.

"I have seven months to live Jay," Tanya choked. "Yesterday I got told by the specialist that the tumours in my pancreas are spreading and there's nothing more they can do. I've been given tablets to keep me alive for the next seven months but apart from that…I'm dying."

I sighed sadly as I pulled Tanya into a hug letting her whimper on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Tanya pulled away.

"I better get going," Tanya stood up and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sure the staff at the salon will cope for a couple of hours," I considered. "You can stay here, I don't need to be at work until 1."

"No, it's alright," Tanya sniffed. "I won't leave Poppy and Gainer to run the salon for that long." Tanya slung her bag over her shoulder, "I told you about my diagnosis so you could tell Abi as I feel that it would be better coming from you, you're gentler and it breaks my heart at the thought of me telling that fragile little girl. I'll see myself out."

With that, Tanya walked out of the bungalow with my eyes lingering on her back. Once she had left the bungalow, I turned my head towards the TV as I sighed sadly. How was I going to tell Abi? This was left in my hands.

…

**Abi's POV**

Lola and I were sitting in the café which was local to the residents of this town. The pushchairs were parked at the end of the table as our daughters were sitting on our laps. Lola tapped the table with her nails nervously.

"Where is she?" She said anxiously.

"She'll be here," I told her. Even though I wasn't standing in Lola's shoes, this event was still just as anxious for myself. I had no idea what Lola's mum was like or what she even looked like. What if she was some serial killer? A druggie? I immediately shook away those thoughts by shaking my head rapidly. _Don't be stupid Abi, _I thought.

"You alright Abs?" Lola asked.

"Fine," I forced a smile.

"You're Lola right?"

Lola and I looked up to find a dark haired woman who must have been in her 40's standing over us. She had black high heeled boots along with a long red leather coat with a big black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Mum?" Lola gulped. "Or Debra perhaps considering that you haven't been my mum in the last fifteen years of my life."

Debra sighed, "I'm sorry I left you, I didn't want to. Can I join you?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Lola snapped. You could tell that her inner feelings were scared. I smiled sympathetically at Lola as Debra pulled out a chair opposite us and sat down, dropping her bag to the floor at the side of her.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress stood at the end of our table.

"Tea please," Debra ordered before the waitress walked off. Debra looked at little Lexi who was sitting on Lola's lap alert as to what was going on. "Do you take on babysitting as a hobby or for a living?" She inquired.

Lola looked at her mother coldly, "No, she's my daughter. Lexi."

Debra stifled a laugh as she nodded her head, "Of course I knew that. Just by looking at her, I could tell that she's yours. How old is she?"

"Two."

Debra nodded and sighed heavily placing her hand on her forehead, "If I hadn't have walked out then you wouldn't have had Lexi. Your life would have been better."

"I have you know that Lexi is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Lola said abruptly, giving her mother a dark look. She then gestured me, "This is my best friend Abi, she's got a lovely little girl called Paris, who is sitting on her lap, and Abi is also engaged, getting married in September. Her life is a dream come true and she will go to university and become a vet. Are you going to say that her life should be better than the life she has too?"

Just at that moment, Debra's tea got placed in front of her by the waitress before she walked off again.

"Is your hair originally that colour?" Debra changed the subject as she gestured Lola's hair.

"Yeah," Lola said bluntly.

"You're blond just like your father."

"Unfortunately," Lola murmured. "How did you know that I was put in care?"

"Your father called me. I didn't want to leave."

"Then why did you then?" Lola ordered, "If you didn't want to leave me, as soon as you found out that I was put in care, why didn't you come and get me? Why didn't you be my hero and rescue me from that horrible care home?"

"I thought you would hate me," Debra gulped.

"I was 6, every day all I wanted was my mum and when I was a teenager, I finally accepted that my parents were never going to take me away from the care home, they didn't want me."

"Every day I thought of you," Debra started to tear up. "I missed you and longed for you so much. You were my baby girl and sitting opposite you now, you still are. You are still my world and just as precious to me as you were fifteen years ago."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Do you remember that work colleague of your dad's who used to come to dinner every week? Amanda?"

"I remember. I adored her until you left and then dad and Amanda became an item and started to take control, take dad away from me and he put me into care as he preferred Amanda to me," Lola said sadly.

Debra sighed, "My precious baby girl."

"Why did you leave?"

"When I fell pregnant with you, me and your father had a fling. The partner that Dan had at the time couldn't have babies so they bribed me to give you to them when you were born. I knew I wouldn't go through with it. I wanted you. Then, your father left the partner he was with and told me how much he loved me and how he was going to be there for you and me forever but your welfare would always come first. He would never let me take you away from him. Me being the fool I was went along with it. When you were born, he insisted that you had his last name 'Pearce'. We were going to get married. Then, when you were 3, Amanda from your dad's work company started coming round for dinner and she became a family friend until 6 months later, after I put you to bed, I went downstairs and caught them kissing in the living room. They told me that it's been going on under my nose for the past six months so I ended it. I went upstairs to pack mine and your stuff then your dad came up and reminded me about what he said when I was pregnant with you about how I can never take you away from him and if I wanted to leave, Amanda would make a much better mum to you than I ever could. Your dad preferred Amanda. Breaking up with him is what he wanted. I was too hurt to oblige. A lot of things were going through my mind. I told him to ring me for updates on you cos you were still my baby but I didn't think I would come back. I knew how much you loved Amanda, how much she made you smile and how happy you were when she was round. I thought you were better off without me. So, I went into your room. You were fast asleep so I went over and kissed your forehead. I said: 'Sweet dreams baby girl, I will always love you my darling sweetheart', then I left. I didn't want to leave you, I really didn't but I felt so weak that night and I felt that your father was pushing me out of your lives."

Debra finished explaining. I was left flabbergasted, I didn't know what to say. I never knew that Lola's dad could be such an arsehole. I knew that Lola hated him and she never knew why her mum left but now she knows. Lola had tears running down her face, "Mummy." She choked.

"Now, none of those tears," Debra told her sternly as she wiped her own tears with a napkin. She handed Lola a napkin as she wiped her eyes too.

"Come back to Walford," Lola suddenly said.

"Walford is where you live, right?" Debra realised.

"Yeah, Pops will be at work and plus you can get to know Lexi," she suggested smiling at her mother.

"Yeah, alright then, let me just drink this tea and then we'll get going shall we?!"

…

It was early evening and Paris was still engrossed in her afternoon nap as she was sleeping in her nursery. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV when Jay came into the living room after returning from a shift at the Arches. He seemed to be dragging his feet.

"Hiya," I smiled at my loving fiancée.

"Alright." He seemed to be on edge as he went and sat beside me on the sofa.

"I noticed that a line of my chocolate was missing," I smirked. "I can guess who it was."

Jay stared at me, biting his bottom lip hard. I frowned, shifting closer to him as I stroked up and down his leg, "Hey, it's okay," I smiled reassuringly.

Jay shook his head, "No it's not that." He then captured my hands in his. "Abi, your mum came round earlier and she told me to tell you something as she can't bring herself to tell you. I know you're going to be hurt and heartbroken but she wants me to tell you."

I gulped, feeling shivers crawl up my spine. I felt my body turn numb. "What is it?"

Jay sighed, "Good news, your mum will be with us for our wedding, but bad news," Jay gripped my hands tighter. "Your mum only has 7 months to live, the specialist told her yesterday that the tumours in her pancreas are spreading and there's nothing more they can do. I'm so sorry babe but your mum's dying."

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Jay's words scattered in my mind: _'your mum only has 7 months to live'_, _'your mum's dying'_.

I looked at Jay coldly as soft lingering tears had started to float down my cheeks. "You're sick," I snapped. "My mum's not dying, of course she's not." I started to breath heavily, taking deep panicking breathes.

"Easy Abi," Jay said softly as he rested his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"I have to see her." I suddenly shot off the sofa. I pointed my index finger at Jay, moving the finger up and down swiftly. "You stay here, look after Paris. She's sleeping."

I darted out of the bungalow and ran over to my family's house. I ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Alright, alright," I heard Lauren call from inside the house before she opened the door. She froze as she looked at me with a sad expression. "Abi. Come in."

Lauren sighed sadly as she opened the door wider for me to walk in. I walked into the hallway as she closed the door behind me. I turned round to face her as tears were streaming down my face which made Lauren pull me in for a hug, allowing me to cry uncontrollably on her shoulder. I sniffed once all my tears were out and pulled away from Lauren. She ran her fingers through my hair, smiling sadly at me as she was getting slightly emotional herself.

"Abi."

I turned round to find Oscar happily hopping down the staircase.

"Hey Oscar," I knelt down to his level.

"Why are you crying?" Oscar frowned. I sighed sadly. Oscar has no idea that his mummy will be gone soon, our mummy.

I quickly wiped away my damp tears, "Nothing, it's just me being silly!"

"Come on Oscar."

I looked up to find Nan standing over us, holding her wrinkly hand out towards her youngest grandson. "Let's go and get something to eat." Oscar smiled as he willingly took Nan's hand as she led him into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Mum and Dad are in the lounge," Lauren says.

I nodded as I rose to my feet and took a deep breath before Lauren led me into the living room where Mum and Dad were sitting on the sofa. I took one look at mum and I just burst into floods of tears.

"Don't die mum," I sobbed. Mum gulped as tears were stinging her eyes. She held her arm out, "Come here darlin'."

I went and sat inbetween my parents and fell into my mum's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on, don't be silly," Mum choked before lifting my head up, clinging onto both sides of my cheeks as she looked directly into my eyes. "You don't need me, you're a big girl, you've got Jay, you've got a family of your own now."

"But I still need you," I cried.

Mum shook her head, "No, you don't. You've got Jay to look after you. And god, he loves you doesn't he?" She smiled.

I nodded smiling.

"And if he hurts you, I'll kill him," Dad warned making me, mum and Lauren laugh.

"He would never hurt me Dad," I told him.

Dad nodded, "Good."

"You're in good hands Abi, you don't need your old mum around!" Mum added. "And wherever you go, I'll be two steps behind!" She said softly.

…

**A/N:** Abi forgave Jay!;D Omg, I was in tears throughout their scenes. They were so touching and beautiful! I'm so happy!

If you read my stories, could you please let me know by following the story, favouriting the story or reviewing the story? I would love to get to know my fans:')

Just a reminder, Lola's mum Debra is portrayed by Alison King.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abi's POV**

It had been almost a month since I found out about mum's diagnosis. I have a mixture of feelings but they can't be cured. These next seven months will be tense and so quick that before I know it, she'll be gone. There's nothing any of us can do, we just have to face it and when mum does pass away, it will slap us all in the face!

But at least mum will be here for Paris' first birthday, which is tomorrow. We're having a birthday party for her round my childhood home.

It was around 8pm on the night before her birthday and me and Jay were sitting on the living room floor as we were finishing the wrapping of Paris' presents.

"Isn't Lola's mum coming to the party tomorrow?" Jay inquired as he cut off some celotape.

"Yeah, she is," I murmured. "Lola was going to meet her this week and tomorrow is the only day that Debra could do."

Jay nodded before sighing as he picked up the present he was wrapping up and ran his index finger down the paper, "I can't believe it's been a whole year."

"I know," I sighed. "This year has gone by so quickly, it seems unreal that a year ago, I gave birth in this very room." My eyes started to wander around the room.

"Yeah and I had to deliver her," Jay scowled.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what I would have done without you that night," I smiled. He looked up at me and smiled back.

"Yeah well do you remember this time last year, we were having sex due to your crazy sex drive," Jay smirked, making me laugh.

"Jay," I giggled.

Jay leaned in closer as he murmured in my ear: "Yet, it's still going strong."

I gasped as I burst out laughing, "Jay!"

Jay and I turned in the direction of the hallway as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I murmured as I walked over to the front door and opened it to find a teary Lauren on my doorstep.

"Lauren," I gaped. I felt Jay's eyes lingering onto us.

"Can I come in?" Lauren sniffed, "I don't really want to talk to mum about my _**current issue **_as her and our family have too much on their plates due to mum's diagnosis."

I nodded, smiling sympathetically as I opened the door wider allowing Lauren to walk into the hallway.

"Abs."

Mine and Lauren's heads moved to the side as Jay strided over to us, scrambling through his pocket. He handed me a £20 note.

"Why don't you take Lauren over to the Vic yeah?" Jay suggested. "I'll finish the wrapping."

"You sure?" I smiled. Jay could really be such a sweetheart at times.

"Yeah, go for it," Jay said softly as he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled as I grabbed my burgundy coat, covering my body with it, inserting the £20 note in my pocket.

"I won't be too long, don't wait up for me," I told Jay sternly.

"I'll just keep the bed warm," Jay winked before turning on his heel and heading back into the living room to continue wrapping up Paris' presents.

…

Lauren and I were sitting at a table in the corner of the Vic with two glasses of lemonade sitting in front of us.

"I wish I had a relationship like yours and Jay's," Lauren sighed sadly. "You two are so happy!"

"You'll find happiness one day," I said confidently. "Lauren, what's wrong? Is it Jake?"

Lauren nodded her head with tears streaming down her face, "He had a wife and daughter all along," she choked. "He's been with them for a whole month behind my back. He's been two timing us both!"

I gasped as I pulled Lauren into a hug, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. I knew there was something strange about that man. I just had that instinct.

"It's alright Lauren," I soothed her as I rubbed her back. "The right man _**will **_come one day."

Lauren pulled away and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "You don't need to worry about my problems, I'll be okay, you have your wedding with Jay to sort out and plus it's Paris' birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah and plus you're going to be one of my bridesmaids at my wedding," I smiled, hoping to boost my elder sister's spirits up.

Lauren froze as she stared at me with wide eyes, "That's the first I've heard of it!"

"Lola is going to be chief bridesmaid. Dot told me that the maid of honour and the chief bridesmaid are the same thing but you're only called the maid of honour if you're married, and Lola's not married so she's the chief bridesmaid. But I'll be having three bridesmaids and Paris and Lexi are going to be my flower girls."

"I'll be honoured to be one of your bridesmaids!" Lauren hugged me for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ooohh talking about weddings has cheered me right up!" Lauren started to giddy which made me laugh.

"So who's going to be your third bridesmaid?" Lauren inquired.

"Bernadette," I told her. I rolled my eyes as I thought of Lauren's reaction, "Yes I know me and her had our ups and downs at school but we were like dead close at college and plus she's my oldest friend."

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I can understand that. What colours are you planning on having us in?"

"The flower girls are definitely going to be in pink, however I'm still deciding on whether the bridesmaids should be in pink or purple." I debated.

"We'll decide after you've got your wedding dress," Lauren winked.

"I can't wait," I smiled. "I'm hoping to go next month."

"Well count me in," Lauren grinned.

I smiled at her, "Great!"

"What sort of dress do you have in mind?" Lauren questioned as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"What do you think of the idea of me wearing a strapless wedding dress?" I bit my lip, unsure about how I'd look in a strapless dress on my big day.

"You'd look amazing in a strapless wedding dress Abs," she told me. "You have the perfect figure for it!"

"You think?" I slight smile began to perform on my lips.

"Yeah definitely," Lauren nodded. "So go with the strapless dress. In fact, wear a dress that you feel comfortable in!"

"Yeah, I think I will go with strapless," I smiled.

"You are going to look so perfect!"

…

Lauren and I had stayed in the Vic for another hour just having a socialised chat before we had decided to leave the Vic. As we left the Vic, Lauren stared at this couple who had just moved into the Square. They were kissing on their doorstep. I followed Lauren's eye contact with the other side of the square when I noticed him. Jake Stone. Kissing his wife on the doorstep of their home that they had just moved into.

"They live across the road from you Lauren," I looked at the scene coldly.

"Yeah," Lauren sighed. "Like Jake said, I just have to get over it."

I switched back to Lauren, "Well I'm not letting any man treat you like rubbish Lauren!"

With that, I stormed over to the happy couple.

"Jake," I called out as I stood in front of their house. "You remember who I am?"

"No, I haven't seen you in my life," Jake wrinkled his nose as he lied through the skin of his teeth.

I stifled a laugh, "Oh I think you do!"

"Are you alright Abi?" Sadie asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm just brilliant," I smiled sweetly. "You see a man has treated my sister like rubbish. He made her fall in love with him and then chucks her as he's been with his wife and daughter for the past few months whilst seeing her at the same time!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Abi, I hope Lauren's okay," Sadie says sympathetically. "But I can't see how that has anything to do with us or my husband for that matter?"

"Do you want to tell your darling wife, Jake or shall I?" I asked abruptly.

Jake grabbed his wife's arm, "Come on babe, let's just go inside!"

"The man was your oh such lovely husband!" I blurted out, making Sadie and Jake slowly turn around. Jake looked down shifting his feet whereas Sadie gaped at me with tears stinging her eyes. Sadie turned to Jake coldly, "Is this true?!"

I waited for Jake to respond but I screeched when I realised that Lauren had grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the sudden event which had been caused by myself. It wasn't like Jake and Sadie noticed that I had walked away. But from the corner of my eye, Sadie slammed the door in Jake's face saying how they are finished for good. Result! Jake was about to storm over to us but I prevented the situation by giving him my coldest and darkest glare which caused him to turn away from us to take a different path.

"Abi, what were you playing at?" Lauren hissed as she grabbed onto my shoulders. "It wasn't worth all that!"

"Well I just thought that I need to start looking out for you more," I considered. "And with mum not being around for much longer, I felt that I needed to put my foot down. I'm not letting my family be walked all over."

Lauren sighed and pulled me into a hug, "What are you like eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Jay's POV**

The next day was my little girl's birthday. Everyone was gathered round the Brannings' house for Paris' birthday celebrations. Me, Abi, Max, Tanya, Oscar, Peter, Lola, Joey, Alice, Cora, Dot, Poppy, Fatboy, Phil, Billy, Sharon, Carol, Bianca, Liam, Tiffany, Whitney and Morgan were enjoying the first birthday party of Paris Evie Marie Brown. I can't believe this time last year, she arrived into the world. It doesn't seem that long ago.

I was enjoying a pint with Fatboy and Peter by the drinks cabinet. I looked over at the sofa to find Abi, Lola and Poppy fussing over Paris. Lexi was intrigued by Oscar's toy car as Oscar drove it constantly across the floor. Paris, on the other hand was standing up whilst gripping onto Abi's hands for support. Abs and I reckon that she will be walking within a month or so.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Tanya hurried over to the door. "Oh hello," she suddenly beamed with happiness as she let the guests go through to join the party. The guests were Dexter and Ava. Sam left them a few months ago _**again! **_I noticed Lola give a weird expression towards Abi then at Peter to imply a sign of awkwardness.

Dexter's eyes lingered across the room when he spotted Lola sitting with Abi.

"Alright," Dexter shifted his feet.

"How are you?" Lola smiled.

Dexter nodded, "Good, you?"

"Yeah great thanks!" Lola beamed.

Peter turned to me, "You don't think she still has feelings for Dexter do you?" He asked sadly.

"Mate," I smiled as I touched my old friend's shoulder firmly. "Lola's mad about you! Before Dexter and Lola started dating they were good friends, you know that…" I sighed before continuing, "She just wants to gain that friendship back but according to Abi, Dexter just keeps making it awkward!"

Peter nodded. Just at that moment, Dexter walked over to us.

"Alright my son," I beamed as I high fived my best friend.

"Yeah, not bad," Dexter sighed. "Listen Jay, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," I replied concerned.

I followed Dexter as we went out into the hallway.

"My mum's been offered her dream job in Newcastle," Dexter scratched the side of his neck nervously.

I was about to say how great that was but he wouldn't want to talk to me alone if he just wanted to tell me that. There was more to this.

"Are you planning on going with her?" I suddenly realised.

"I need to get away," Dexter said rapidly. "It'll only be for a while. I'll be back for yours and my cousin's wedding I promise!"

"Good, cos I'm gonna need a best man," I smiled.

Dexter gaped at me, "Seriously bruv? You want me to be your best man?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better," I smiled at my best friend before we shared a manly hug. "Of course I'll be your best man!" He murmured. I patted Dexter's back smiling before pulling away.

"Ooohh having a bit of bromance," Abi teased as she joined us in the hallway.

"Jealous cuz," Dexter winked. I nudged Dexter grinning, "Why would she be jealous Dex? It was just a hug."

"Yeah but we both know that you and I have a secret fling going on," Dexter smirked.

Abi gasped which made me burst out laughing. "As if!" I retorted, as I walked over to Abi and wrapped my arms round her waist. "I'd never betray my gorgeous girl! You just want me as a rebound cos of Lola."

Dexter stifled a laugh, "Why would I do that? Lola's just a girl who is all eyes for Peter! There's plenty more fish in the sea."

Our eyes darted over to the staircase where Lauren was walking down the stairs holding hands with Joey. They looked so happy. Abi's jaw dropped as her arms loosened around my waist as they fell to her sides with her eyes widened. She gestured between Lauren and Joey with the use of her index finger.

"Are you two back together?" Abi asked.

"Yeah we are," Lauren beamed at Joey. Joey tightening the grip on Lauren's hand, "And this time it's for keeps." He added.

Abi smiled at the two of them. Even if they're cousins, I must admit, the two of them are great together!

All of a sudden, Max, Tanya and Cora came filing out of the living room.

"Lauren, Abi, you're here, good!" Tanya smiled, "Family meeting in the kitchen."

Lauren kissed Joey on the lips before following her parents and her grandmother. Me and Abi looked at one another before she kissed me on the cheek, "I shouldn't be long."

My green lingering eyes watched Abi turn on her heel as she entered the kitchen, then Max closed the kitchen door behind him.

…

**Abi's POV**

"You two are getting married?" I gaped at my parents in surprise.

"Yeah," Mum got all giddy. "When I die, I want to die married to your father, the way it should be." Mum then turned to Dad as they kissed for a few seconds.

"That is grouse," Lauren cringed at the sight of our parents kissing.

"So now we have two weddings in this family coming up?" Nan inquired as she folded her arms across her chest. "That's going to be a busy schedule! When you planning on getting married?"

"Within the next month or so," Dad told us as he scratched his chin.

"What!" Lauren and I chorused.

"You do realise I'm going to need you mum to plan out my own wedding as you and dad both play a big part in it?!" I reminded them in frustration.

"No, don't worry darling," Mum gasped. "I still have the wedding dress that your dad brought me for Christmas a couple of years ago and I still have the bridesmaids' dresses as well. We've booked the registry office and the reception will be at the Vic, we just need to book the flowers. Ian will do the catering!" She explained.

"What date will you be getting married?" Lauren asked.

"July 13th," Mum nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you two," I smiled.

"Thank you baby," Mum smiled. "Go on, go and celebrate your daughter's birthday."

I smiled at my family before entering the lounge which is where Jay who was carrying Paris and Peter along with Lola and Dexter who were combined together in a one arm hug.

"Erm, what's going on?" I gestured to Lola and Dexter in confusion.

Dexter pulled away from Lola and looked over at me, "Me and Lola may not be together anymore but before we got together, she was like a little sister to me and I don't want us to part without gaining that good friendship we once had."

"Awe," I smiled.

"Even though you're still going to stay in Newcastle with your mum for a bit," Jay rolled his eyes.

I stared at Dexter with wide eyes, "Dexter, you can't go!"

Dexter rested his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry cuz! I'll be back to watch you marry that pillock!" He smirked at Jay before giving him a gentle shove.

"Watch it," Jay pointed the finger at Dexter jokingly.

"Yeah and when you get back we can continue the friendship we once had before we started dating," Lola gave Dexter's hand a squeeze. Dexter nodded at Lola with a smile on his face before Lola let go of his hand.

"Anyway what did your parents want?" Jay inquired.

"They're getting married on July the 13th," I told him smiling.

"Two weddings in the same family within a few months," Lola gasped. "Now that I'd like to see!"

"Oh my parents have got the ceremony and the reception and the outfits sorted etcetera, they just need to get the flowers and that's their wedding! Mum just wants to die knowing that she's married to dad," I frowned.

Jay wrapped his arm around me comfortingly and pulled me closer towards him.

"That's sweet," Lola smiled sympathetically.

All of a sudden, everyone's eyes wandered manically around the room as the lighting in the room had got dimmer. I beamed at my parents as my mum was holding Paris' Teletubbies birthday cake with a big 1 candle stabbed right in the middle of the cake with a small flame. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Paris as loud singing voices echoed the entire room. Paris curved her head onto Jay's shoulder shyly but she was grinning.

"Happy Birthday to you…" the song came to a close.

"Blow it out Paris," Jay whispered to our daughter.

Jay helped Paris blow out the candle and everyone cheered. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it," Dad sighed as he trolloped over to the door and opened it, "JACK!" He sounded so happy as they began to laugh together.

Dad and Uncle Jack walked into the lounge.

"Uncle Jack," I smiled as I raced over to him and hugged him. Uncle Jack chuckled as he hugged me back. He pulled away and smiled, "Where's the birthday girl then?"

Uncle Jack looked in the direction of where Jay and Paris were located and walked over to them smiling at Paris, "Ello little one!"

Jay smiled. "She's all yours," he said jokingly as he handed Paris over to Uncle Jack. Paris seemed to be very fond of Uncle Jack even though she hasn't seen him in about six months.

"You're just in time for cake Jack!" Mum spoke as the birthday cake was laid out on the table. I watched Mum and Uncle Jack exchange smiles.

…

Lola and I were walking down the stairs as we had just taken Lexi and Paris upstairs for a nap. Jay walked out of the living room and came over to the bottom of the staircase. Lola and Jay exchanged small smiles with one another before Lola headed back into the living room. I stood on the bottom step as Jay took his hands in mine.

"Everything okay?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Jay responded as he kissed my knuckle before gazing into my eyes, gripping my hands tighter. "I just want you to know that I will always be there for you."

"I know," I smiled reassuringly. "Forgetting the drama and chaos we've had, you're the only one that hasn't really let me down or given up on me."

"I could never give up on you!"

"Good cos you're stuck with me," I grinned. Jay grinned back as we leaned in to kiss one another for a few seconds before going back into the living room to continue the family celebrations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Abi's POV**

A month had passed. Mum and dad's wedding was all sorted and they were due to be married within the next three weeks. Now, it was my turn to start wedding shopping. I was so excited that I got up at 6am. To be fair, Paris started crying at 6am, god knows why! So I just thought that I would stay up with her.

I looked over at the clock that was sitting on the mantel piece above the fireplace of the living room to find that it was half 10. I should be meeting Lola, Mum and Lauren at the tube. Paris was already in her pushchair eager to go on this new adventure; however, we had to wait for her father as he was getting ready for work and wanted to walk with us.

Eventually, Jay emerged from the bedroom and poked his head round the living room door, "You ready?"

"Me and your daughter have been ready for the past fifteen minutes," I sighed in frustration as I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the handles to Paris' pushchair and pushed into forcefully out of the bungalow followed by Jay as he locked the door behind us.

Jay smiled as he looked round at Paris' cute and innocent face watching the world go by, "I can't believe that she's walking now you know!" He said as we were walking across the Square.

"Me neither," I chuckled "And plus she's got more vocal now."

Paris reached her arms out towards Jay. "Push," she said cutely before bashing her stomach into the bar at the front of the pushchair which supported her. Jay and I laughed together, "See what I mean!" I spoke as I let Jay take over with pushing the pushchair as he started to push the pushchair forcefully with me alongside him.

"So what colour are you thinking of having for the bridesmaids' dresses?" Jay wondered.

"Dark purple," I smiled. "And the flower girls will be in baby pink."

"And I take it you will be in white? Y'know sticking with the tradition?" Jay smiled at me.

"I can't tell you that," I spoke rapidly. "It'll be bad luck!"

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Do you seriously believe in that?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Anyway, are you sure about the colour scheme being lilac and white?"

"Yeah, they're nice colours and I trust you to make our wedding perfect and I know that you will considering that if it was down to me, the colour scheme would either be black, grey or navy blue with white."

I laughed as I hugged into Jay's arm. "And you really want the colour scheme for you and the ushers black, white and pink?"

"Definitely, to be honest pink is nice for a groom, I think it's the best colour scheme that a groom and the other men could wear," Jay admitted just as we reached the tube. Lola, Lauren and Mum were waiting with Lexi in the pushchair in front of Lola.

"Right I'll see you later gorgeous," Jay said to Paris as he knelt down in front of Paris' pushchair and puckered his lips waiting for her to peck his lips. Paris grinned as she edged her face forward and kissed Jay's lips.

"Mwah!" Jay stood up.

"Oh so your daughter gets a kiss," I grinned.

Jay sighed smirking, "You do too." He walked over to me and ran his fingers through my golden locks and captured my lips with his as we embraced the kiss we were sharing for a few seconds before pulling away still remaining contact as we smiled at one another.

"I'll see you later," Jay says.

"See ya," I smiled as I pushed Paris' pushchair forcefully towards the girls who were watching me walk towards them with smiles on their faces.

"You ready to get your dress then, Abs?" Lola started to get all giddy.

"I've been waiting to get my wedding dress my whole life," I beamed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mum smiled as she grabbed hold of my arm. "Let's get going!"

…

Within half an hour, we had jumped off the train and left the station to find Bernadette waiting outside for us wearing a black hoody and red top with jeans and converses. She had a white handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Abi!" Bernadette squealed as she ran over to me and pounced onto me.

"Bernadette!" I smiled as I hugged her back. Within a few seconds we pulled away from one another. "How have you been?"

"Never mind how I am," Bernadette gasped as she flapped her hand towards me. "How are you?! Going up in the world aint ya!"

I laughed, "I'm getting married Bernadette, it's not exactly going up in the world!"

"Well you're making something of your life! How is that hot fiancée of yours?" Bernadette teased. She put her hand out in front of me, "Joking, I am. I would never do that to you! I'm just really happy for you."

"Thanks," I smiled. "And for the record, Jay's fine!"

Bernadette smiled at me before noticing Paris' pushchair standing in front of me with Paris inside. She gasped as she knelt down in front of the pushchair, "Oh my god, she has grown up so much!"

"She's walking and is more vocal now," I told her before Bernadette got up on her two feet after stroking Paris' cheek gently.

"Can we _**please **_get going now?!" Lauren said out of frustration as her arms were folded across her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go!" I smiled as me and the girls headed off into the high street en route to the wedding shops to find the perfect wedding dress along with the bridesmaids' dresses, dresses for the flower girls and the mother of the bride's outfit.

…

**Jay's POV**

I was working in the Arches fixing another engine of a motor with AJ. There was no conversation between the two of us considering that AJ was engaged in the music that was playing through his ear phones.

"Jay."

I turned around to find Patrick standing there.

"Oh alright Patrick," I nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed this old man with an outfit that consisted of blue denim jeans, a tacky brown coat and black shirt. He was wearing black shoes with a brown old man's cap on his head. I recognised the man but I haven't seen him in years. I twisted my head in the man's direction.

"Granddad," I gulped. It was Bert Atkinson, my grandfather, the man that walked out when my dad came back.

"Hello Jay," Granddad smiled cheerfully.

"Haven't seen you in a while, you left." I shifted my feet as I looked down at them for a moment before looking back up at him. "Where did you go?"

Granddad shrugged, "Leicester, Manchester, Scotland."

I nodded. "Why did you leave?" I asked coldly. "My dad died a few months after you left."

I watched as Granddad frowned, "I know, Patrick filled me in. I'm ever so sorry Jay! You seemed so fond of Jase, really close to him, you two had a connection and I didn't think you'd need an old fart like myself taking care of you when you had a father who could do that. After all these years, I've realised that I need to see you."

"Why?" I frowned.

"You're my grandson," Granddad shrugged. "Truth be told, you're the only family that I have left. I'm sorry I walked out on you but when I realised that I needed my grandson around, this is the first place where I looked. You're 20 now right and I thought you may have moved on so I checked in with Patrick at the B&B but it turned out that you're still here."

"Yup," I smacked my lips.

"I hear that you're engaged and have a little girl now!" Granddad changed the subject. "Good on ya," he patted my back then he froze. "Let's go to the Vic together and have lunch? Me, you and Patrick? My treat!"

"The person I knew didn't have money to buy a pint of milk," I spat.

Granddad looked down sadly before looking back up, "Yeah, well I've built a life for myself and I have quite a bit of money now. Please, let me make things up to you?"

I sighed before nodding, "Alright!"

AJ threw one earphone out of his ear, "What about this car? What's Phil gonna say? It has to be finished by 5! I can't do it on my own!"

"Yeah well I'll ring Phil at the Vic, he'll understand." I considered before turning back to the two men that were a couple of generations ahead of me. "Let's go!"

With that, myself, Patrick and Granddad left the Arches making our way over to the Vic.

…

**Abi's POV**

Me, Lola, Lauren, Bernadette, Mum, Paris and Lexi were in one of the bridal stores in town. We had just been to two bridal stores over the last couple of hours but nothing had really seemed to tickle my fancy. My eyes wandered around the store. The store had actually looked something worthwhile. Something unique and incredible.

"So what sort of wedding dress are you looking for?" The shop assistant inquired with a pleasant smile. She was dressed in a red jacket with a black frilly underneath with a matching pencil skirt and heels.

"A strapless one with a sweetheart neckline. I would like it to have a trail and some detail. I don't want a big dress, I want a dress that goes straight down." I told the shop assistant politely.

"And what month are you getting married if you don't mind me asking?"

"September," I confirmed.

The shop assistant began to rummage through a variety of dresses. She pulled out a dress bag and unzipped it to reveal a dress referring to my requests. It was straight down with a trail and had a sequined flower to the side of the dress. The bottom bit came out a bit but at least it wasn't big. There were slight frills going round the neck line which made me cringe.

"Erm, I like the floral idea," I told her as I traced my index finger over the flower. I did wear a lot of florally clothing. I do like floral things.

The shop assistant smiled, "I see! Do you like the detail going down the dress?"

"Yeah, I like it spread out instead of all compact into one space," I answered.

The shop assistant nodded smiling, "I think I have just the thing!"

She hurried over to the other side of the room and pulled out another dress bag. She hanged it up on the ceiling and slowly pulled down the zip, opening up a little to reveal the most beautiful wedding dress _**ever! **_When I was younger, I dreamt a few times about my wedding and the dress looked similar to this. When I was little, the dress had similar detail but it was like a Cinderella ball gown. It remained the same until me and Jay had been dating a year on and off and the dress altered slightly but the detail still remained similar. Now, it's right in front of me.

We all gaped at the wedding dress as the shop assistant smiled proudly. Paris and Lexi on the other hand didn't have any reaction, they were just intrigued in the different kind of dresses that the store had to offer.

"Well what do you think?" The shop assistant asked, beaming at us.

"I-I," I was speechless. "It's beautiful!" I whispered.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and went straight down as it fell to the floor. The dress had a trail along with folds across the dress. It was a nice glistening and silky material. A silver floral sequined design was scattered across the boob area, then the same floral design was carried on down the dress up to the trail in different angles. The floral design was sequined and wasn't too gordy, it just gave the dress some sort of glistening and unique touch.

"Would you like to try it on?" The shop assistant offered.

"Go on Abs, try it on," Lola urged me. I smiled at the shop assistant, "Yes please."

Ten minutes later, I filed out from behind the curtain with the shop assistant followed behind. Lola, Mum, Lauren and Bernadette gaped at me as tears filled their eyes as the dress hugged my body beautifully.

"Abi, you look stunning," Lola told me as tears streamed down her face.

"Like a princess," Mum choked.

I smiled as everyone admired me. I looked down at the wedding dress and sighed happily as flutters of tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'll take it."

This dress was the one. I turned to the shop assistant, "How much is it?"

"£369"

"Never mind the price," Mum sniffed as she wiped away her tears and pulled out her purse, "I have your dad's debit card!"

…

The wedding dress had been paid for and was being kept in the stock room as the store was looking after it as within the next few months, I would need to have fittings along with my bridesmaids. Mum's suit had been found and the outfit's colours consisted of two shades of purple. The suit was mainly lilac apart from the skirt which was dark purple. Paris and Lexi's flower girl dresses had been sorted. They were baby pink. The bottom half of the dress was pink netting whereas the bottom of the top half had this royal butterfly design in silver. The dresses had full strappy sleeves which covered the whole of their shoulders from the top of their arms.

I was sitting in one of the comfy chairs as I observed Lola, Lauren and Bernadette in the chosen bridesmaids' dresses. The dress was silky and reached to their toes. The colour was dark purple and like my wedding dress, it had folds. There was a silver crystal embellishment embroiled below the boob area and a halter neck was applied to the dress instead of straps or sleeves. They looked stunning.

I nodded smiling, "They look perfect! I'll take them!"

"Alright, well if you could take them off and I'll put them in the stock room," the shop assistant instructed my three glamorous bridesmaids. "You're just taking the mother of the bride outfit and the flower girl dresses aren't you?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

…

**Jay's POV**

Me, Granddad and Patrick had already eaten lunch at the Vic. I was more familiar with Granddad now, it was more friendly than tense. Patrick had left us the two of us to catch up. Granddad and I were sitting in the corner of the Vic round an oak brown table.

"So who's this lucky lady then that has captured your heart?" Granddad smirked.

"Her name's Abi," I smiled at the thought of her as I took another sip of my pint.

Granddad gasped. "Not Abi Branning?!"

I nodded.

"How times change," Granddad said in surprise. "I remember her being this high," He moved his hand to his waistband. "With red hair like her father and was best friends with Ben Mitchell."

I winced at the hearing of 'Ben Mitchell'. "Yeah, Abi's blonde now, she's beautiful," I told my grandfather proudly. Granddad smiled at me, "Jay, is everything okay? I mean, don't treat me like a fool, I know I'm old but still. I saw your reaction when I mentioned Ben Mitchell. I mean, Patrick told me you got recruited to the Mitchell family and changed your name to Mitchell but you changed it back to Brown. Did something happen?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing!"

"Jay, please," he told me sternly.

I sighed heavily, "Ben murdered a local, Heather Trott a few years back and I was there when he did it. But we had to keep it quiet. In the end, I told the police and I got charged for perverting the course of justice and got community service."

"Oh Jay," Granddad sighed.

"Anyway, how long are you staying for?" I changed the subject.

"A week minimum. I need family in my life so I am starting to consider buying a place on the Square y'know."

"Nice," I smiled. "You could always stay with me, Abi and Paris? We have a spare bedroom. Just until you've decided what you want to do with yourself."

"What will Abi have to say?" Granddad inquired.

I stifled a laugh, "Abs has a heart of gold! She won't mind one bit, especially if you're family."

Granddad smiled, "Alright but only for a week! After a week, I'll go and stay at the B&B."

"Alright," I gave in. "Come on then!" I finished my pint and stood up. Granddad followed me as we headed out of the Vic and en route to the bungalow.

…

Granddad and I were chilling in the living room in mine and Abi's home when the front door opened and closed after a few seconds.

"Jay," I heard Abi call out.

"In here," I smiled. All of a sudden, Paris came toddling into the living room babbling away. Granddad smiled as he watched his great granddaughter.

"Hello you," Granddad smiled at Paris making her freeze as well as her eyes widening as she backed away hurrying towards me.

I chuckled, "There's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart," I sat her on my knee facing Granddad. "It's your great granddad." I whispered to her. She looked at me then at Granddad who was smiling at her. Paris started to become more familiar of him now.

I turned my head as Abi waltzed into the room, "You alright babe," I beamed at her. She looked at me as she was carrying a box under her arm with two small dress bags in the other arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Granddad sitting in one of the armchairs. "Bert, right?"

"That's right," Granddad smiled. "My word you've grown up!"

"Well I am 19 next week," she said cheekily. "You don't look so bad yourself!"

"Jay said it's okay for me to stay here for the week."

"Yeah, of course it's okay," Abi smiled. "I'll make your bed later!"

I noticed in Abi's clutch a pink medium sized paper bag with the Ann Summers logo on it, but I let it blow over and question her about the bag when she went into the bedroom which was obviously going to be the next stop considering that her hands were completely full.

"Did you get your wedding dress?" I asked her.

"Yes," she squealed in excitement. Wow! This dress must be something special because she sounded so giddy about it.

"Is it pwetty?" I battered my eyelashes making Abi roll her eyes grinning, "Of course!" She responded. "I also got the bridesmaids' dresses along with the flower girls dresses and my mum's outfit. The bridesmaids' dresses are at the shop still along with my wedding dress for alterations but I have mum's outfit and the flower girls dresses with me."

"Can I see them?" I asked sweetly.

"No," Abi snapped. "You need to wait until September!"

Abi turned on her heel and headed towards our bedroom with dignity being held above her.

"A September wedding, eh?" Granddad smirked.

"Yeah, the 5th," I answered as I followed Abi into the bedroom. She placed the Ann Summers bag onto the bed along with the outfits. My arms curled around her waist as I stood behind her. "If you won't show me the outfits, will you show me what's in that Ann Summers bag?" I murmured seductively.

I could sense Abi's grin.

"Lingerie, etcetera," Abi smirked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Can I see?"

"Nope," Abi smacked her lips. "You have to marry me first. This is all for the wedding night!"

I groaned. Abi turned to face me with passion and desire outlined within her eyes. "Alright, you can have a taster but it can't happen until the wedding night," she told me sternly. I grinned as she rambled through the Ann Summers bag. I was eager to find out what she was going to pull out; I knew that it was going to be something kinky. I noticed something pink and furry being pulled out the bag. She spun round to face me as she held out a pair of pink furry handcuffs in front of her.

I gulped, "You want to do binding?"

"I have no complaints," Abi grinned. "It's not exactly going to be the first time."

I nodded slowly before me and Abi took deep heated breathes as our faces edged closer to one another. Then, Abi pulled back. "You have to wait till the wedding night."

I groaned as Abi chucked the handcuffs in the bag and put it inside her knicker drawer. She then placed the outfits on top of our wardrobe. She looked at me coldly, "I will know if you touch any of these things," she warned as she pointed her index finger at me before strutting out of our bedroom and into the living room which was where Paris and Granddad were located.

…

It was 9 'o' clock in the evening. Paris had been put to bed and me, Abi and Granddad were in the living room having a quiet drink. Granddad was all merry until his face broke into a sudden realisation. A realisation I wouldn't know. A realisation that he suddenly remembered.

"Jay?" Granddad stuttered.

"Yeah?" I looked at him confused.

His hand dug into his shirt pocket, "There was something else I had come to see you for too."

"What's that?"

Slowly, he handed me a white folded up envelope with a letter stored inside. I stared at my name which was in my Nan's handwriting.

"It was written by your nan before she got took into that old people's home, she gave it to your carer and when I took you in, your carer gave it to me for me to give to you when you were 18." Granddad told me.

"What is it?" Abi asked in confusion.

"Do you know what it's about Granddad?" I asked.

Granddad shook his head, "No idea. Open it!"

I stared down at the letter before opening it. I pulled out the folded up letter. I unfolded it and began to read. Abi was peering over my shoulder:

_**My dearest Jay, **_

_**If you're reading this you must be 18 and I will probably be in heaven by now, sleeping with the angels.**_

_**I have a confession to make. You have heard of your Aunty Susannah and you always wonder why we never bring her up, but now that you're an adult, it's about time that you know the truth. **_

_**Your mother, Karen died and is with the angels and your father, Jase walked out on you four years ago. When you're reading this, you may have met him again, but I don't know at this current day. Jase is your biological dad, he's your real dad but Karen, she's not your biological mum. Susannah is. **_

_**Before Karen and Jase got together, Susannah was with Jase but Karen had a fling with Jase and realised they wanted to be together, so obviously they got together. Karen, Susannah, Jase and three other people were a group of friends. A month after, Susannah found out that she was pregnant with Jase's baby, pregnant with you. We always knew that Karen was infertile. I'm not going to go into detail, I'm too ashamed but none of us kept in contact with Susannah, she walked out as soon as you were born. We don't know whether she's dead or alive but what I do know is that Karen brought you up through most of your childhood, Jase left about four to five years later but I just want you to know that Karen loved you with every bone in her body.**_

_**It's up to you whether you want to find Susannah or not. But if you do, you do look like her and as far as I'm aware, her full name is: Susannah Marianne Brown.**_

_**I have no idea whether she still has our sir name, that's why I gave you her middle name. Like I said, it's up to you if you want to go looking. **_

_**I hope you're keeping well. I'm ever so sorry my dear. I love you always.**_

_**Nan xxxx **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jay's POV**

I felt Abi staring at me in shock. My jaw dropped and my body started to feel numb as my hands loosened causing the letter to fall at my feet.

"Jay?" Granddad leant forward as he spoke gently. I stared at him coldly, "Did you know about this?" I demanded, with my voice risen a little.

Abi ran her hand up and down my shoulder, "Jay, I know this is such a shock to you and very tense but Paris is sleeping. Try and calm down."

I jerked Abi's arm away as I pointed daggers towards Granddad. "Well?!"

"Know about what? Jay, what was the letter about?" Granddad asked.

"That the mum who I thought was my mum, you know Karen Brown, the one that died of breast cancer, it turned out she's not actually my mum!" I spat out of hurt and anger.

Granddad sighed sadly as his head fell in the palm of his hands, "I didn't know that the letter was about that, but of course I knew that Karen wasn't your real mum. That's why I left your Nan and didn't contact her in years until I found out that she was dying!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry. Granddad, what happened? Why did mum, Karen, I don't even know what to call her anymore!" I exclaimed as I slapped my legs and stood up as I started pacing throughout the entire room running my hands in my hair.

"What exactly does it say in the letter?" Granddad inquired.

Abi picked up the letter from off the floor as she began to scan it briefly, "It has the biological mum's full name, it confirms that Jase is Jay's biological father and it has the biological mother's full name: Susannah Marianne Brown."

Granddad sighed, "I wouldn't blame Susannah if she changed her sir name to be honest," he shook his head in shame.

"However, Evie is giving you permission to go and find your biological mum, Jay," Abi considered as she turned to me.

"Yeah, well I never need permission, I should have been able to do this years ago," I yelled. Abi turned away sadly. I sighed, "Babe, I'm sorry."

Abi turned to me coldly, "Yeah well maybe you should feel grateful that our daughter still gets the chance to get to know a Nan as she won't get to know my mum will she as she'll be gone before Paris is even two!" She yelled with tears burning her pupils as she stormed off into the hallway, probably going into our bedroom.

"What? Tanya's dying?" Granddad sounded alarmed.

I sighed sadly, "Yeah, of pancreatic cancer."

"Why do they always take the good ones?" Granddad shook his head before rising to his feet. I'm going to go and crash my head on the pillow now. You should go and talk to Abi. It's getting late anyway. Night son," Granddad bided me goodnight.

"Night," I responded as my eyes lingered towards my Granddad who was departing the room.

I stood in the lounge deep in my thoughts for a minute or so before heading into mine and Abi's bedroom to find that she had changed into a pair of grey joggers and a pink strappy top which were known to be her PJS.

"Abs," I sighed as I closed the bedroom door behind me after I entered. Abi ignored me as she unfolded the duvet. "Abi please, I'm really sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just confused," I walked over to her and ran my hand down her arm from behind.

She turned to face me, "I know you're confused but funny enough, I can see a positive side to this because Paris will have a grandmother that she will have the ability to get to know. Believe me, I would do anything to let my mum survive so she can watch her first grandchild grow up but no, cancer gets the better of her!" Tears slowly started to run down my beautiful bride to be's face. She let me pull her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I stroked her golden locks while holding her. "I know this must be so hard for you but for me, this is like two universes colliding together. Bit like Doctor Who really," I frowned.

I could sense Abi's smirk against my chest as well as shaking her head. She then locked eyes with mine.

"I do know that life you've had and I do want to try and help me and this must be the biggest crisis of them all but I was trying to help you and it just felt like you were pushing me away. I know we've had our bickering sessions and disagreements over the past four years but that was the first time it felt like you were pushing me away, you even jerked my arm away!" Abi explained.

"To be fair, you have jerked your arm away from me a few times before," I smirked.

"Jay," she glared at me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I had a mix of emotions to be honest."

Abi nodded as she cuddled into me again. I wrapped my arms around her as I rested my chin on top of Abi's head.

…

I was tucked up in bed looking up at the ceiling. I turned to the bedside table to examine the alarm clock which said that it was 3 in the morning. I looked down to notice Abi sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed facing me. I smiled as I slowly crept out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt as I was originally wearing boxers only. I sneaked out of mine and Abi's bedroom and into the living room area where I got out my black laptop from the cabinet behind the dining room table before sitting at the table with the laptop as I started it up.

I went onto Google and typed in the search bar: Susannah Marianne Brown.

I scrolled down the search results until I came across this Agony Aunt page. I was about to click on it before…

"Jay"

I turned around to find Abi standing in the doorway. She walked over to me and sat down in the chair beside me.

"I thought you were asleep," I murmured.

"I was until I felt a draft. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I shrugged.

Abi nodded before she turned to the laptop screen, "What are you doing?"

I sighed as I turned back to the screen, "Looking up my _**biological **_mother. I don't think I'm going to rest easy in my bed if I don't try looking her up." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abi look at me sympathetically before looking at the screen. I hovered the mouse over the Agony Aunt link. "There's this agony aunt page which has Susannah Marianne Brown as the Agony Aunt."

"It's probably the agent that runs it," Abi frowned.

"Well it's worth a shot!" With that, I clicked on the link. A website with an easy structure with a purple background and bubble writing in pink, turquoise and white appeared on the screen. There was a lot of content and links around the website. On the side of the page was a photo of a woman with a wide smile which showed her white teeth. She had red hair like mine but hers was long.

"You can see you in that woman," Abi observed closely, biting her bottom lip. I nodded with my mouth open, "Yeah you're right," I gulped.

My eyes wandered around the page. Then, I saw a link on the website which said 'Contact Sue'. I clicked on the link where an email engine appeared. But, when you scrolled down the page, there was Susannah's address where you could contact her directly.

"Abi, grab me a pad and pen," I told her. Abi turned her head round as she reached for a pad and pen which was stored in one of the drawers of the cabinet. She placed it right in front of me.

"What are you going to do?" Abi wondered as I jotted down the address. "Are you going to write to her?"

"Writing letters is so 20th century! I'm going to pay her a visit."

Abi looked at me in surprise and horror. "Jay, are you sure that's a good idea? Will you be going on your own?"

"Well, you have work tomorrow don't ya?"

"I could always pull a sickie," Abi considered. "It's only a four hour shift in McKlunky's, Jay."

"I want to do this on my own," I told her sternly as I held her hands in mine. "I'm a big boy!"

Abi smiled, "Yeah, I guess!" She then grinned as her eyes wandered down to the bulge held within my boxers. "Especially down there."

I looked at her sternly which didn't last long considering that a smirk grew on my lips. It was known to be a fact that I couldn't stay serious around Abi. Especially in situations like this.

…

I emerged from mine and Abi's bedroom at 10 'o' clock the next morning after getting ready for the day. I heard echoing voices coming from the kitchen. I frowned as I wandered through the hallway to find Abi and Granddad having a chat over coffee.

"I'm glad you've made an honest man out of my grandson Abi," Granddad said to Abi just as I walked into the kitchen. Granddad didn't recognise my presence whereas Abi did.

"Yeah, well someone's got to," Abi grinned. I chuckled to myself as I started to make myself a coffee.

"Jay, are you sure about going to visit…your mum?" Granddad sounded uneasy as he said this. To be honest, I don't think that any of us knew whether to call my biological mother by her first name or who she actually is to me. I wince at the thought of her being my mum. It's still all new to me, but I need to see her. I need some answers.

A couple of hours ago, Granddad confirmed that the picture on the Agony Aunt website is Susannah or mum. I don't know what to call her.

"I don't think you should go on your own Jay," Abi said out of concern. "I can easily get someone to look after Paris, I would have done anyway but I can pull a sickie."

"No, there's no need," I reassured her. "I'll be fine."

"I could look after Paris while you're at work Abi," Granddad offered.

Abi looked at me for my approval but I shrugged smiling implying that it was up to her considering that I was fine with it. Abi turned back to Granddad, "Yeah sure, Paris is alright with you! I'll just show you where everything is before I leave for work. I don't start until 12."

"That's sorted then," I smiled before looking at my black digital watch which was wrapped round my wrist. "Anyway, I best be off. The train leaves in half an hour."

"What time do you reckon you'll be back?" Abi asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm hoping to be back around 5, anyway I'll see you later," I kissed Abi on the lips, receiving the taste of fresh strong coffee before departing the bungalow and heading towards the tube station.

"Oi Jay!"

My eyes darted around my surroundings to find Lola hurrying towards me with Lexi in her pushchair.

"Oh alright," I smiled awkwardly.

"Guess who's going on holiday," Lola winked as her hands rested neatly on her hips.

"You?" I sighed. I really wanted to get going.

"Yes," Lola squealed. "I'm going to Spain next week for two weeks!"

"Oh right, Peter treating you to a nice holiday then?" I smirked.

"No," Lola shook her head as her eyes widened. "Mum's taking me and Lexi to her villa in Spain. She wants to move there and has asked me and Lexi to come and live with her."

"You're moving to Spain?!" I exclaimed in outrage. "What about me, Abi and Peter…and Billy?!"

"Nothing's been decided yet," Lola reassured putting her hand out to indicate for me to stop talking. "That's why me and Lexi are going on holiday with her next week, to see what it's like. Besides, even if I do move to Spain, I'll still remain in contact. I won't cut you lot out of my lives. Anyway, I've got to go and drop Lexi off at Phil's. See ya!" Lola smiled as she pushed the pushchair forcefully in the opposite direction heading towards the Mitchell house which use to be my home…until I confessed to Ben murdering Heather.

I carried on with my journey towards the tube. I couldn't stop thinking about Lola wanting to move to Spain with her mum and Lexi. The mother that she's known for less than six months. She's out of her mind! Lola is Abi's best friend. This is just one big nightmare. All this drama occurring before mine and Abi's wedding. The only drama that should be happening at the moment is mine and Abi's wedding, nothing else. Dexter has moved to Newcastle for a bit, he should be returning with his mum in a couple of weeks for Max and Tanya's wedding; but now Lola has considered leaving Walford for the other side of Europe!

…

It was half past 11 when I got off the train once it had reached my final destination. Leicester. When I left the train station, there was a row of cabs on the other side of the road waiting to be occupied by new arrivals. I rushed over to one as I hopped in the passenger seat. The driver was a man in his mid-40's. He was chubby and had a small amount of brown hair on the top of his head. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt.

"Where to?" The taxi driver's hollow voice approached me.

I scrambled through my jean pocket and handed him a small piece of paper with Susannah's address on. "Take me there," I instructed him politely. The taxi driver nodded as he handed me the piece of paper after looking at it before starting the ignition and driving me to my chosen destination.

Within ten minutes, the taxi pulled up on Fraser Gardens, which was the road where Susannah lived. I paid the taxi driver the right amount of money before I thanked him and headed out of the taxi and walked onto the pavement. I looked ahead of me to find that I was standing in front of house number 15. The door number of Susannah's house. I looked behind me as the taxi drove off. I looked back at the house. It was a nice house. It was medium sized with bright coloured flowers scattered across the front garden. I walked into the driveway a bit when I noticed a black Ford sitting there. I nodded to myself. _Ever since she walked out on the Browns, she's done well for herself, _I thought.

I looked over as the front door swung open to reveal the woman that was shown on the Agony Aunt page. Like in the picture, she had bright red shoulder length hair and had hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a long black top with small purple flowers on with black leggings. Her feet was bare. Her toenails weren't painted but they did look glossy. Perhaps she had a pedicure.

"Do you want something or are you just going to stand there and perv on my house?" She commented rudely with a stare that made me feel so timid inside. Her sudden approach alarmed me. I didn't expect this. Should I just apologise and walk off or should I stay in hope to achieve what I really came here for?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**Catherine Tate will be portraying the role of Susannah Brown.

…

**Jay's POV**

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I looked down at my feet and shifted them a little before looking back up at Susannah. "I'm Jay, Jay Brown." I gulped as I walked towards her.

I watched as Susannah's face turned into horror and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she took a good look at me, like she recognised me. "You shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed, tears started to well up in her eyes. "In the back of my mind, I knew that you were that beautiful baby boy that I gave birth to all grown up, but I'm not your mum," she told me sternly. "My sister is your mum. A mum is someone who brought you up and made you the person who you are today!"

"I was actually a troubled kid," I grinned cheekily.

Susannah stifled a laugh, "I recognise that grin from a mile off! I used to have that grin in my younger days. How old are you now? You must be 20 now!"

I nodded, "Yup," I smacked my lips together as I walked up to the doorstep instead of in the middle of the driveway. We had only come face to face for a minute or so yet it felt comfortable to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you even here?" Susannah sighed, "Karen's your mum! How did you even find out about me? I thought my parents, Karen and Jase would make sure that you never found out about me!"

"Well I did," I put it to her bluntly. I sighed heavily, "Look can I come in? I've actually come to talk to you." I crossed my arms across my chest impatiently. Susannah nodded slowly as she opened the door wider to let me in. I looked at Susannah, "Thanks." I muttered before walking in with Susannah closing the door behind me.

…

**Abi's POV**

I was busy in McKlunky's as I served a massive order. I sighed with relief as I went back behind the counter after giving the food to a massive group of people. I was wearing the McKlunky's uniform which consisted of a dark green t-shirt with the McKlunky's logo and cap. There was a badge with my name on pinned onto the t-shirt. I was also wearing black trousers and white converses to match. I turned and washed my hands in the basin with soap and dried them with a towel.

"Alright Abi."

I spun on my heel to find Peter waiting to be served. I smiled pleasantly as I walked over to the counter.

"Hiya Peter, what can I get ya?"

"Just a chicken kebab please," Peter ordered.

"With chips?" I inquired as I inserted the order into the till.

"Yes please," Peter smiled politely. I pressed a few buttons which made the total price show. "That'll be £2.30 please." Peter dug his hand in his pocket to grab some money. "Is Jay looking after Paris then considering that me and Lola didn't see him at the Arches earlier when we were with Lexi at the play park."

"He's taking the day off," I told him as I took the money off him and put the money into the till. "To deal with family issues. Jay's granddad turned up yesterday so Paris is with him."

"Who Bert Atkinson?" Peter gaped.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I remember him," Peter started to get giddy. "He got me to show Jay round the square for the day when Jay first arrived in the square."

"Awe bless," I smiled as I went to peel kebab off from the massive skewer at the back of the restaurant.

"Did Lola tell you that she's thinking about moving to Spain with her mum and Lexi?" Peter frowned.

"What!" I gasped as I scooped up chips to put in the takeaway box. "She never told me this!"

"She's going on holiday there next week for two weeks to decide whether she'll actually be moving there," Peter sighed.

"Well I hope she'll only go there for a holiday," I frowned as I placed his order in a sealed takeaway box on the counter placing the receipt on top.

"Me too," Peter smiled sadly as he picked up his meal. "I'll see you later!"

"See ya," I smiled weakly as I watched him leave the restaurant. I sighed sadly looking down at the counter. Lola can't leave. She's the bestest friend I could ever have.

…

**Jay's POV**

I sat alone in Susannah's living room. It was a pleasant place to be. The sofas were cream and had red cushions made out of cotton. The walls were painted beige and the floor was laminate like in mine and Abi's place. The living room looked cosy. At the back of the room there was an oak brown dining room table with sliding doors behind it which led into the garden. There was photos scattered around the room. Most of them were of her with friends and having a laugh but there was one photo that caught my eye. Susannah was in a white wedding dress with a veil and was huddled into this man with dark hair in a suit.

Susannah corrupted my thoughts when she waltzed into the room with two cups of coffee in hand. "There you go sunshine," she handed a coffee to me. I smiled thankfully as I took the cup of coffee of her and cupped my hands around the mug. She sat down beside me. Her feet were no longer bare, they were tucked away in black flat shoes.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Filing for divorce," Susannah chuckled.

I was intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah," Susannah looked down and frowned. "I have a cheating husband who cheated on me twice. I've decided that enough is enough." She sighed.

"I don't know how Abi puts up with me," I frowned to myself. "I can't understand why she's still with me!"

"Who's Abi? Girlfriend?" Susannah teased as she nudged me and winked.

I chuckled. "Fiancée actually," I corrected.

"Awe congratulations!" Susannah beamed. "How long have you been with her?"

"Four years," I answered, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I bet Karen, Jase and my so called parents are proud," She looked down.

I bit my bottom lip, "Karen, Dad and Nan are dead. Died years ago. Granddad came back on the scene yesterday. He gave me a letter how you're my biological mother which was written by Nan before she died. She feels ashamed."

Susannah stifled a laugh, "Typical." She then placed a firm hand on my arm. "Well at least you're making something of your life. Do something for me Jay, when you have kids, be there for them 100%, fight for them, and don't let them down."

"I already have a daughter, she's one," I smiled. "Paris."

"Awe," Susannah said chuffed. "You're doing better than me already!" She took a good look at me and ran her fingers through my bright red hair. Like hers. That's where I got my red hair from. I suddenly look back on my past and recall myself to Karen, my so called mother was actually ginger, not red. But as I got older, she dyed it mousy brown.

"I named you Jay you know," Susannah confessed. "I thought it had some class to it. I told Karen a week before you were born that I will give you up and hand you over to her, if she named you Jay."

I nodded before looking directly at her, "What happened? In the letter, it said that you were with my dad but him and Karen got together and you fell pregnant with me once they got together and that Karen was infertile and once I was born, you walked out but she also included that you loved me."

Susannah nodded, "I still do love you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. You have no idea how much I wanted you and Karen was infertile and longed for a baby. Mum and Karen bribed me to let Karen have you. Mum thought that Karen and Jase were going to get married. She never even considered that her and Jase had a fling behind my back when I was with him, she doesn't get treated any different, she just felt sympathetic for Karen as I was carrying the baby of the man she loved. They agreed for me to just be an aunt to you and if I wanted what was best for you, I would let Karen and Jase bring you up. Me being as naïve as I was, I did what was apparently best for you. I let you be with Karen and Jase, let them bring you up."

"What did Dad have to say about this?" I asked.

Susannah stifled a laugh, "Funny enough, my dad and your dad stayed out of it. Your dad wanted me to do whatever was best by you. When you got handed over, I got paid 50 grand. Your grandfather left before you were even born. He was disgusted by your Nan and Karen's behaviour, didn't want anything to do with them, even if they did have a change of heart. When you were born, I gave you to Karen and Jase, then I left. I built a new life up for myself."

"Were you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah I was," she reassured me. "But I ached for you. Anyway, what about your dad?"

"He didn't stick around. He left me and mum…Karen…when I started school. I didn't see him again until I was 10. Mu-Karen died when I was 6 and I got brought up by Nan." I told her.

Susannah shook her head sighing, "You should have stayed with me. I'm still here and I would never have let you down. If only I could turn the clock back…"

"You don't need to," I told her. "Come and stay with me and Abi for a bit, get to know your granddaughter."

"I'm sure Abi will have something to say about that," Susannah raised her eyebrow. "I mean, she wouldn't appreciate a woman turning up out of the blue who seems to be your biological mother who you haven't seen in 20 years and has just come to stay!"

I chuckled, "Abi will be delighted to have you around." Then that dreadful thought occurred which made me sigh sadly. I looked directly at Susannah, "Besides, Abi wants Paris to get know and have a Nan considering that her mum has now got 5-6 months to live due to pancreatic cancer."

Susannah gasped, "The poor little mite!" Then she paused and started to consider, "Do you have Wi-Fi?"

I gaped, "I couldn't live without it!" I joked.

Susannah chuckled, "Well I could bring my laptop over to yours as I work from home mainly. It's only fortnightly that I have to attend meetings. Being an Agony Aunt is my career, makes a good living."

"Yeah that's fine!" I nodded. Then I remembered that Granddad was staying with me and Abi too. I looked at Susannah nervously. "Oh yeah, Granddad is staying with us too. If worse comes to worse, me and Abi will sleep on the sofa in the living room while you have mine and Abi's bed."

"No don't be silly," Susannah flapped her hand. "I'm sure there's a B&B in Walford, I'll just stay there if it comes to it. Plus, I think me and dad need to have a chat."

"Me and Abi will keep out of your hair, our friend text me when I was on the train about whether me and Abs wanted to meet up with him and Lola, his girlfriend and friend." I told her.

"Awe nice," Susannah smiled. "Well don't let me stop you! Now did you give Abi a time that you'll be back or vice versa?"

"I told her that I'll be home by 5, she'll probably cook dinner," I shrugged.

"Well call her just to let her know that I'll be coming to stay! Then at half 3, I'll drive us to Walford. I can show you round my village," she suggested eagerly.

I nodded smiling, "Yeah sounds good." I spoke quietly.

…

Susannah pulled up outside mine and Abi's bungalow at almost 5 'o' clock in her black ford. I was in the passenger seat. Susannah and I filed out of the car before Susannah went over to the boot to get out her suitcase. Granddad slowly walked out of the bungalow and I watched him and Susannah make silent eye contact.

"Getting on in your old age aint ya," Susannah said with emotion as tears started to fall from her face.

Granddad chuckled, "I'd recognise that pretty little face from a mile off!" He choked before they both gave in and ran over to each other, embracing themselves in a hug.

I smiled at them briefly before grabbing Susannah's suitcase and heading into the bungalow. I left the suitcase in the hallway. I sniffed as I got a rich scent of Chinese which was coming from the kitchen. Abi. I smiled as I headed into the kitchen to find her cooking dinner. It looked like Chicken Stir Fry. I curled my arms round her waist as I cuddled her from behind and kissed her neck, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Abi said bluntly. "How's your day been?"

"Well it resulted in me bringing my biological mother back to stay with us," I smirked.

Abi sighed, "Obviously!"  
I frowned, "Babe, are you alright?"

"Have you heard?" Abi spun around to face me. "Lola could be moving to Spain. I found out through Peter!"

I sighed sadly as I ran my hand down her arm, "I know."

"It's just everyone seems to be going lately," Abi spoke her true feelings. "Dexter's left for a bit and will be coming back with Aunty Ava for mum and dad's wedding, Lola's thinking of leaving and mum's dying."

"Oi," I placed both hands gently on her cheeks. "I'm still here aren't I and I'm not going anywhere!"

Abi smiled at me weakly.

"Sorry," Susannah apologised as she entered the kitchen. "Dad wants some glasses as he wants to pour me and him a scotch."

"Nicking my alcohol now," I tutted which made Abi grin before I pointed to the cupboard where the glasses were stored.

"Thanks," Susannah smiled politely as she opened the cupboard. "Something smells good! What's cooking?" She sounded intrigued as she was aiming to make conversation with Abi.

"Oh, Chicken stir fry," Abi responded. "It should be done in 20 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine darl," Susannah smiled as she closed the cupboard with two glasses in her hand. "I'm Susannah by the way, I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm Abi," Abi giggled. Susannah smiled at us both before she left the kitchen. I noticed a box of paella laying on the worktop.

"Why's there paella?" I frowned.

"Bert brought it as he didn't want me to cook for him so he went out earlier with Paris to buy a ready-made paella from the minute mart." Abi explained, which made me roll my eyes.

"Typical," I grunted, making Abi laugh before pecking me on the lips. Then, she turned back to cooking this divine dish which she was currently preparing. I smiled to myself as I watched her handiwork being performed within our kitchen before joining the couple of members of my original family in the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Abi's POV**

A week later it was my nineteenth birthday. As I dawned from a night's sleep and with my eyes remained closed, I reached out for Jay only to grab some sheets. My eyes shot open and frowned at the knowing of Jay not being in bed beside me on the morning of my birthday.

I sighed before rolling out of my bed and putting on my slippers and dressing gown on before emerging from the bedroom. I entered the living room to find Susannah playing with Paris on the floor. Susannah was the only guest in mine and Jay's home now. On the night Susannah arrived, Bert had offered to stay in the B&B across the road.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Susannah smiled picking Paris up and walking over to me to kiss my cheek. I stroked Paris' cheek.

"Thanks," I smiled politely at Susannah. "Where's Jay?"

"He nipped out to the shops to get something," Susannah informed me. "He should be back soon!"

I frowned as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "There's loads of milk in the fridge! So why did he feel the need to go down the shop?" I huffed in frustration. Last night, I was looking forward to waking up with Jay on the morning of my birthday. I rolled my eyes as I entered the living room just as the front door swung open.

"Is the birthday girl up yet?" Jay's call approached the bungalow. Susannah smiled at me, cuddling Paris into her tightly. I laughed slightly covering my mouth as I turned to the doorway which was where Jay was standing with a bunch of lilies and a large box of Thorntons chocolates in hand.

"Happy Birthday baby," Jay's cockney voice lingered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I started to blush slightly as he handed me the gifts that he had brought from the Minute Mart.

"You shouldn't have," I tried to hide my blush by looking down at the flowers and chocolates.

"Yeah, well I wanted to treat my fiancée," Jay smiled warmly at me.

"Should I get used to this when we're married? You treating me?" I teased as I nudged him lightly in the ribs.

"You cheeky little mare," Jay gasped. "I have you know that I'll be treating you like a princess forever!"

"Awe," Susannah and I chorused in awe.

"Alright, alright," Jay spoke as he started to blush himself. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Lola," I pointed out. "She did say that she'll be popping by to give me my card and present just before she heads off to the airport." I walked over to the front door. Yes, Lola, who is also known as my best friend, is going on holiday to Spain on my birthday. I opened the door wide open to find Lola on my doorstep. On the pavement was a black cab and Debra was leaning against with her arms folded across her chest impatiently and Lexi was sitting in the taxi.

"Happy Birthday Abs," Lola squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks," I smiled as I hugged my best friend back. "You off to the airport then?"

"Yeah," Lola frowned. "Sorry I don't get to spend your birthday with you. I did tell mum that it's your birthday today but she just went ahead and booked the flight for this morning. Her excuse is that she forgot." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you don't let her control you," I told her sternly. "You're your own person, don't ruin that reputation!"

"Anyway, here's your card and present," Lola changed the subject as she handed me a birthday card and present.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Lola!"

Lola and I looked in the direction to where Debra was standing.

"We're going to miss our flight," Debra spoke impatiently.

Lola sighed turning back to me, "Sorry Abs, have a good one yeah and see you in two weeks!" Lola gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek before hopping into the cab. Debra turned back and glanced at me before joining Lola and Lexi in the cab. I watched the cab drive out of Walford before closing the door behind me. I walked back into the living room.

"Lola and Lexi going to Spain?" Jay frowned.

I nodded sadly. Jay walked over to me and stroked my cheeks with both his thumbs on each side of my face.

"Don't worry babe," Jay reassured me. "I'll make everything perfect for your birthday. I'm taking you out for lunch. We're going to Scarlett's."

I smiled, "I love you!"

"And I love you too."

"Right," Susannah interrupted as she put Paris down on the floor to play with her Teletubbies play set. "I'm going to have breakfast at the café then that snotty Janine Butcher is going to take me out to look at some flat."

"Oh that'll be nice," I smiled. "Have fun!"

"Snotty Janine Butcher," Jay gaped at Susannah's words.

"Well she is a snob," Susannah shrugged as she grabbed her bag and jacket. "See ya!" She smiled before exiting the flat.

…

Jay and I were sitting opposite each other in Scarlett's at half 1 that afternoon.

"So how are you enjoying your day so far, Mrs Brown?" Jay asked seductively as he took a swig of the champagne.

"I'm not Mrs Brown yet," I grinned, running my hand through my hair.

"You will be in three months time though," Jay said softly.

"We still need to book the honeymoon," I suddenly realised. "There can't be a wedding without a honeymoon!"

"That's all sorted," Jay smiled. "You're going back to Costa Rica!"

I gasped, covering my mouth, "Seriously? That's expensive!"

"Yeah well money was left for me in my nan's will so I used some of that to give you the perfect honeymoon," He explained. "I know how much you loved it there, but this time I'll be coming with you."

I beamed at my fiancée, "You're absolutely amazing! How did I end up with someone like you?"

"Likewise," Jay smiled widely at me like I was the only person in the world.

…

That evening, Mum had prepared a meal at my childhood home. Me, Jay, Lauren, Oscar, Paris, Mum, Nan and Dad were gathered round the table. Susannah had also been invited, whereas Bert decided to have a drink with Patrick over at the Vic.

"That'll be twice you'll be travelling across the world now Abs," Lauren whined feeling jealous that her youngest sister will be seeing more of the world than her.

"Well I didn't expect that I'll be going to Costa Rica again," I confessed as we all finished our meals.

Mum started to pick up the plates. "Live your life to the full girl," she advised me, smiling proudly. I returned the smile before Mum entered the kitchen.

"So Jay, have you got the suits organised?" Dad asked Jay.

"Dexter's coming down for the day next week and we'll be picking out the suits. The colour scheme for the suits will be black and pink. Abs told me what your size is." Jay told his future father in law. "You're not missing out on anything, it's only me and Dexter that's going considering that Dexter is my best man." Jay then reassured my father.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked towards it.

"I'll get it," I offered as I stood up.

"Abs, you don't live here anymore," Lauren smirked.

"I haven't answered that door in a while," I shrugged before walking over to the door.

I opened the door and someone who I met in Costa Rica was standing on the doorstep. The guy that came onto me when I was in Costa Rica but I hesitated to give in to his willing steps as I was still deeply in love with Jay. Jay knows about him. It was Noah. Noah was standing on the Branning doorstep in a short sleeved checked red shirt and blue skinny jeans and black boots which covered his muscly body. His hair was brown and shaggy.

"Noah," I gaped.

"Ello Abs," Noah gave his cheeky smile. "Happy Birthday!"

"You remembered me telling you when my birthday was?" I gulped and blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Who is it at the door babe?" Jay emerged from the living room and came up from behind me exchanging looks with Noah.

"Jay, do you remember me telling you about this guy in Costa Rica?" I said slowly, catching eye contact with my fiancée.

"What the one that came onto you?" Jay frowned.

"Oh Abi, you loved it!" Noah winked.

Jay stabbed daggers into Noah, "That's the guy!"

I nodded, "Jay, this is Noah." I looked down. I looked directly at Noah, "How did you know where I live? Well, use to considering that I have my own place with Jay now!"

"You gave me your address on the last day so I could write to you. Ran out of ink when I got back so didn't get round to it," Noah smirked.

"So you decide to come and visit her instead?" Jay asked curiously.

"I brought a birthday card Abi," Noah battered his eyelashes as he handed me the card.

"Erm thanks," I smiled awkwardly as I ripped open the envelope and opened the card to briefly read the content.

"Who's at the door darling?" Mum smiled as she walked down the hallway wiping her hands with a tea towel.

"I'm Abi's friend from Costa Rica," Noah smiled at my mother politely. "You must be Mrs Branning!"

Mum's mouth formed into the perfect 'o' shape. "Oh how lovely," Mum beamed at my Costa Rica friend. "Well don't just let him stand there Abi, let him in!"

I smiled briefly at Noah before opening the door wider to let him in. Noah wandered into the living room with me and Jay following him.

"Blimey, he's a looker!" Nan commented taking a swig of brandy from her small glass.

"Nan," I gritted my teeth at my dearest grandmother. She just looked away innocently.

"This is Abi's friend from Costa Rica, Noah," Tanya introduced, smiling at her family.

"Oh alright Noah," Max nodded. "Would you like a drink?"

"A beer wouldn't go a miss!" Noah smiled.

"So was he just a friend in Costa Rica, Abi?" Lauren winked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Yes he was," I glared at Lauren, gritting my teeth.

I looked over at Jay who was standing behind me. He gave me a small smile as he draped his arm round my shoulders.

…

Yes, it was awkward when Noah first arrived but now that it was 10pm, it wasn't so awkward. Noah and I was sat on the sofa having a catch up as well as having a laugh. Paris was asleep in Noah's arms.

"So when's the big day then?" Noah asked, eyeing up my engagement ring. "I take it you're marrying that red headed dude!"

"His name's Jay," I giggled. "And we're getting married in September."

I started to become fond of Noah. When we were in Costa Rica and before he tried to come onto me, we actually became really close. Like best friends really. He's been the first boy best friend that I've had since Ben. To be honest, I don't think I will ever be close to Ben again, not after what he did. He had changed so much.

"It's actually so good to see you again," I sighed happily.

"It's great to see you too," Noah smiled warmly at me.

I turned my head in the direction of the dining area to find Jay with Susannah by the drinks cabinet. I could see the jealousy in Jay's eyes as he looked over at us. The anger and the hurt. I turned back to Noah, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong with face ache over there?" Noah gestured to Jay.

"Oh nothing," I sighed. "He's just being an idiot. He gets protective over me talking to boys that he's just met. He was like that with my cousin Dexter before we even knew that he was my cousin!"

"Well everyone needs a knight in shining armour," Noah smiled. "There's nothing for your man to worry about! How about I buy you a drink over at the Vic? Looks like things are clearing up here anyway! We can have a proper chin wag there. Jay won't mind looking after his own daughter."

"No I guess not," I smiled taking Paris off him. Jay walked into the kitchen with Susannah. "Be right back!" With that, I followed Jay and Susannah into the kitchen with Paris in my arms.

"Jay," I began as I walked over to him, handing over Paris. "Noah is buying me a drink over at the Vic. I shouldn't be long. I'll see you back at the bungalow!" Jay looked at me unsure. Fear was draining his eyes. I touched his lips softly, fluttering my eyes closed. Then, I pulled away. "Don't worry, you're the only man for me. Noah's just a friend."

"Yeah but he tried to come onto you in Costa Rica," Jay interrupted.

"I know, but I think that's all blown over now, we're just friends!" I smiled.

…

**Jay's POV**

I looked at my darling fiancée bewildered. Was she for real? He was flirting with her on the doorstep when he first arrived with his smirks and cheeky grins. It annoyed me how Abi always found the good in everyone. I admire her for finding the good in people that she shouldn't, like me for example…but what annoys me is that she also finds the good in the people that she shouldn't, the people that make me burst with anger, that people that show an attraction towards my Abs. She's mine and people need to get the message. But I didn't want to argue.

"What time will you be home?" I sighed.

"Within the next hour," she sounded promising. Then, Noah was standing in the doorway. Me, Abi and Susannah looked over at him.

"You ready to go?" Noah smiled at Abi.

"Yeah," Abi smiled back. "I'm just gonna go to the toilet."

We all watched Abi walk up the stairs to go to the bathroom. Noah walked over to me, keeping a hard eye contact on me.

"Just so you know you should start getting out your weapons and start fighting for Abi, Mr over protective boyfriend," Noah spoke in a cold manner.

"My son already has a weapon," Susannah defended me. "And that's her heart, something you haven't got! So don't start playing your pathetic little games cos Jay will be marrying Abi in three months so go play somewhere else!"

Noah chuckled, "There must be some misunderstanding. You see, the heart is the prize and I will get it. Just you watch. Even if it takes me until the day you shall get married, even then she'll be having doubts about marrying someone like you. She'll be ditching you at that altar my boy."

I stifled a laugh, "Yeah you keep dreaming mate! I've had that girl's heart for four whole years!"

"Well now it's time to hand it over," Noah gestured down to his own body. "I mean, look at me, why wouldn't Abi want me to claim the key to her heart?"

"Beat it before I beat you," I threatened.

Noah was about to say something until…

"What's going on?" Abi asked warily.

"Nothing," Noah smiled all sweet and innocent at my girl. "I was just having a chat with your fiancée." He patted me on the back.

"Oh," Abi smiled. "Well, I'll see you later Jay!"

"See ya," I murmured.

Abi emerged from the kitchen with Noah following behind. Noah took a backwards glance at me and snarled before leaving the Branning house with Abi.

"Don't worry honey," Susannah rubbed my shoulder. "Noah doesn't stand a chance. Abi's a clever girl. She completed all her A levels. Eventually, she will see right through that fag!"

I smirked for a moment at my biological mother's use of vocabulary. Then I frowned and looked at the Branning's front door, hoping that Abi would change her mind and come back into the house…without Noah. But of course, that didn't happen.

…

**A/N: **Noah is played by Daniel Pearson. He wasn't included in the trailer to this novel in Youtube as I only just thought of the idea a couple of days ago to add more drama into the story, even though this storyline won't last for long I'm afraid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Abi's POV**

I emerged from mine and Jay's bedroom at 9 'o' clock the next morning with a banging headache. I rubbed my forehead groaning as I entered the living room to find Paris eating a rusk in her highchair and Jay drinking coffee at the dining room table with his back to me. Susannah was sitting beside him drinking coffee as they were having a socialized chat. Paris was the first one to notice me and she beamed: "Mummy!"

Jay and Susannah turned around to look at me.

"Alright," Jay murmured turning back round.

"Hiya," I murmured back. Susannah smiled politely at me. I turned on my heel and went to make coffee in the kitchen. I had an instinct that Jay was annoyed at me considering that I didn't return home until another two hours after I left my parents' house. Noah kept buying me drinks, making the excuse that we are celebrating mine and Jay's engagement. I should have remembered that Noah was a party person and liked to stay out late. Thank god I said no on the sixth drink! However, I do remember inviting Noah round for dinner for tonight. Shit, I still need to tell Jay.

After stirring my coffee briskly, I went into a cupboard and got out two paracetomal and took them down with my coffee. I use a lot of milk in my coffee so my coffee would be warm.

"Hangover, eh?"

I spun round with my hands cupped around the warm mug to find Jay standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at me.

"Just a bit," I mumbled.

"You said you would be an hour," Jay spoke, abruptly as he walked over to me.

I sighed, "I know, I was two hours!"

"Yes you was," Jay snapped. "How many drinks did you have cos I couldn't even get tipsy in two hours!"

"Five," I looked down in shame.

"What?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Well, Noah kept giving me the drinks one after the after. It felt like he hasn't had this much fun in ages. I did say no when he gave me the sixth drink and decided to go home," I tried to reason with him.

"Oh that's alright then," he says sarcastically. "You're not seeing him again, I don't trust him!" He then spat.

I rolled my eyes sighing heavily, "Oh Jay, stop being such an idiot! He's my friend…"

"He wants to be more than that, Abs!" Jay interrupted, with fear shaking in his voice.

I groaned. "Oh Jay, don't be ridiculous! You thought that about Dexter when we first met him. For god sake, it's about time you grew up!" I snapped as I marched out of the kitchen. I froze and turned around to find Jay observing my every move. "Oh and by the way, Noah is coming round for dinner tonight! So make him feel welcome, yeah?" I smirked before strutting off into the bedroom. I knew how much that would annoy him so I thought I'd just say it just to wind him up a bit more.

…

**Jay's POV**

"She's invited this Noah round for dinner," I ranted on to Phil at the Arches as I used a hammer to insert a part into the engine.

"You're gonna damage that engine even more if you keep banging it that hard," Phil commented as he flicked a page in the newspaper that he was reading.

"Ah, so you have a bit of competition eh Jay," AJ smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, she's already mine, we're getting married in September. But Noah wants to take the only good thing that I have in life you know."

"But you and Abi will always have that special bond, I mean you have Paris don't ya," AJ pointed out. "Abi's parents always kept getting back together cos of the bond they had!"

"Yeah you're right," I agreed.

"Do you know what you and Abi remind me of?" Phil spoke as he closed his newspaper and put it on the desk. "You two remind me Max and Tanya and Abi's half-brother Bradley and that Stacey Slater. They always kept getting back together. You and Abi have a strong bond like Max and Tanya whereas Bradley and Stacey had other partners when they kept breaking up but they always got brought back together in the end!"

I smirked as I realised that deep down, I had nothing to worry about. Noah may want my BranningFlakes and he may succeed for a short time which would break my heart but as long as I keep fighting even though we have Paris together, I will get her back.

…

**Abi's POV**

I was doing another shift at McKlunky's while Dot looked after Paris that afternoon. My boss had ordered me to clean the tables, which was the worst job ever.

"How's the hangover?"

I turned around to find Susannah smirking cheekily at me. She wasn't mad at me like Jay was. Thank god! Susannah is a lovely woman. She's got herself a job at the bookies and will be moving out of mine and Jay's home next week as she's put down a deposit on a flat in Walford, whereas Bert will remain at the B&B. He's quite happy there. I will quite miss having Susannah around as it has been nice having female conversations and considering the tension between me and Jay, I'm not quite sure on whether I'm looking forward to it just being me, Jay and Paris again.

"It was just a headache," I confirmed, giggling. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight? I think it will be good if you did, someone needs to keep Jay under control."

"Oh yeah, I heard that Noah is coming to dinner."

I nodded, bowing my head down.

"Sweetheart, are you sure that he's just after friendship?"

"Of course he is! He may seem a flirtatious human being but he just wants to be my friend. He knows that I'm engaged!"

"Jay's getting a bit jealous about Noah, Noah intimidates him. He's paranoid."

I let out a sigh, "He was like that with my cousin Dexter when we didn't know that he was my cousin."

"He doesn't want to lose you or Paris, Abi. This may sound unbelievable to you, but when a man's deeply in love with someone, it makes him weak."

"Yeah, I've heard that saying before," I smiled, just as Jay filed into the restaurant with AJ in tow.

"I'll have a chicken wrap please when you're ready," Susannah smiled as she went and took a seat.

"I'll have a chicken kebab please Abs, without the chips!" AJ called as he went over and sat beside Susannah.

I watched Jay walk over to me.

"I didn't mean to stay out longer than I expected," I frowned at Jay.

"It doesn't matter about that," Jay shook his head as his hand stroked down my arm. "You're right, I shouldn't be such an idiot when it comes to you talking to other men and I'm sorry. Abs, about Noah, does he attract you in any way? Sorry if that came out badly but what I'm trying to say is do you find him good looking?"

I gaped at him, "Yes I find him a good looking bloke but he doesn't come close to you!"

"What if he wants to be with you? What if he's really into you?" Jay questioned me.

"What I can say is that he can keep dreaming. I love you and it's you who I have always wanted to be with and that will never change," I reassured the man who I will always love. "Even if he strips naked right in front of me just to impress me, I will still say no!"

I smirked as Jay's eyes widened in horror, "If he strips naked, I will drag him outside like that and give him a good kick in the teeth!"

I burst out laughing as I kissed him on the lips allowing myself to be tangled in his arms. When the kiss was about to get passionate, we were interrupted…

"You just want to mate?!" Susannah gasped loudly for the whole restaurant to hear.

"No," AJ tried to explain. "I just want a mate. A mate!"

Susannah got up off her chair and began to march out of the restaurant. "Well you aint mating with me sunshine! I'm not having none of that nonsense!"

Susannah stormed out of the restaurant horrified. AJ turned away innocently. Jay and I turned back to one another and started laughing as we started to kiss each other again.

"Abi, back to work please!"

Jay and I pulled apart to find my boss looking at me sternly before turning on his heel and walking back to where he was, which was out of sight somewhere in the restaurant. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Jay, "Have to get back to work!" I muttered before walking off to behind the counter.

"I'll have a Chicken Burger please, Abs!" Jay called out as I was walking. I turned around grinning and Jay winked at me. I giggled as I went back behind the counter whilst Jay went and sat opposite AJ.

…

**Jay's POV**

It was 6 'o' clock that evening and Abi was cooking tonight's meal. I felt positive about tonight considering that Abi will always be mine whatever happens. Susannah decided in the end to spend the evening with Granddad over at the B&B. I was sitting in the living room playing with Paris who was sat beside me. There was a knock at the door.

"Baby, answer the door will you please? That'll be Noah!" Abi called out loudly from the kitchen. I smiled at Paris before getting up to answer the front door. Noah was standing on the door step with a bunch of red roses.

"Why have you brought roses?" I asked curiously.

"Well Abi's cooking me dinner so I just thought I'd show my gratitude y'know," Noah smirked.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider for Noah to walk in and closed the door behind him. I led Noah into the living room and sat beside Paris whereas Noah plonked himself down in one of the armchairs. His eyes wandered across the living room.

"Nice place you've got here," Noah commented.

"Yeah well only the best for my fiancée, in the future, I'll get us a much bigger place." I smiled falsely at him.

Abi walked in with a smile on her face, "Hello Noah!"

"Abi," Noah smiled warmly as he rose to his feet. "I brought you flowers!" Abi took the flowers off Noah smiling politely not knowing what to say. "Oh, thanks Noah…" she sounded distracted as she observed the roses. "I'll just put them on the dining room table until I find a vase. Why did you buy me flowers?" She asked as she wandered over to the dining room table to put the bunch of roses down.

"Just to show my gratitude," Noah smiled as he sat back down in the armchair.

"Oh right," Abi forced a smile. "Well dinner will be in about half an hour! You do like gammon, new potatoes, carrots, broccoli and peas with gravy don't you?"

"Sounds lovely!" Noah beamed falsely behind Abi's back before wrinkling his nose. Abi smiled slightly before going back into the kitchen.

"If you don't like Abi's cooking then why would you want her? You know you have to take on the whole package," I smirked, evilly.

"Yeah, well the whole package is Abi's figure," Noah pointed out. "I'll get her a much better engagement ring than the tack that she has on her finger at the moment and plus I'll make a much better father to your little girl than you ever will. I'll drive the two of them out of your life. Abi is much better off without you. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to make her mine. You don't deserve her."

"You don't know me," I interrupted when I noticed Abi standing in the doorway in shock.

"I know you well enough to know that you're a low life and Abi deserves a prince who will rescue her and take her away from the rubbish life that she has. That prince is me," Noah snarled.

"You know what I think, Noah?" Abi picked up the bunch of roses angrily and walked into the sitting area where me and Noah were sitting. "I think you're no prince charming and I definitely don't like roses!" Abi threw the bunch of roses onto Noah's lap. "How dare you come back into my life and start threatening my fiancée!"

"But Abi," Noah tried to reason. "You were heartbroken and upset when you were in Costa Rica when you first came."

Abi gasped to imply that she couldn't believe that she was hearing all this, "And you think it was all down to Jay? I was heartbroken and upset that I said to leave the love of my life for eight weeks just for me to have a great future which I hoped would be with Jay and it looks like that it's coming true. I was pining over Jay! That's why I pushed you away when you came onto me, because I loved Jay! I always have done and I always will."

"You and Jay is just puppy love. I can see it now, in ten years time, you two will be divorced and onto the next one," Noah pointed out, smirking.

"That's not going to happen and what do you know about the love we have for each other, eh? We've been together for 4 years and we've never loved anyone else! So, just get out, I should have known that you never wanted us to be friends because we weren't exactly close on the final week in Costa Rica was we? You just made it awkward! I didn't want us to part badly, that's the reason why I gave you my address on the last day for you to write to me. I didn't hear from you since. But now, yesterday when I turned 19, you turn up on my doorstep out of the blue." Abi paused then a flood of realisation overcame here. "You waited for a couple of years to see me in case I changed my mind didn't you?! You're wrong cos as soon as I came home, I got back with Jay! So just get out and don't bother coming to see me ever again cos now I know exactly what you're after!"

I stood up, staring at Noah coldly, "You heard what my girl said, sling your hook or do I have to throw you out?!"

Noah sat there for a moment before standing up. He went as far as the living room door until…

"Noah, wait," Abi said gently as she walked over to him. Noah turned around only to get a punch round the jaw line from Abi. I looked at Abi bewildered but impressed.

"Now get out you pig," she growled.

Rubbing his jaw line, Noah dashed for the front door and slammed it behind him. Abi turned around smiling, "I hope you're hungry cos I did cook dinner for three people!"

I held out my arms smirking, "Oh I'm sure we'll get through it!"

Abi pounced into my arms and we started kissing each other passionately. Abi pulled away a minute later with her arms still wrapped around my neck, "Now I know why you were so jealous. I'm such an idiot."

I shook my head, "No you're not!"

"I just wanted a friend like Ben," She sighed in annoyance. "But I'm not gonna get that am I? Not again! At the moment, they just want to get into my knickers!"

I smirked at Abi's comment. "Abs, when I laid eyes on you, my intention wasn't to get into your knickers, it was to claim your heart."

Abi smiled, "You've had my heart for the past four years Jay!" Then she growled in annoyance, "It's not fair, Lola's your girl best friend but I don't have a boy best friend, not anymore!"

"I consider Lola as just a friend Abs, not a best friend, we may have had our close moments at times but I don't really consider Lola as a best friend. You're my best friend and lover mixed into one. You're my soul mate," I confided in her.

Abi beamed at me, "I feel exactly the same and I can't wait to become your wife."

"Only three months to go now babe," I smiled warmly at my beautiful, gorgeous and stunning fiancée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Abi's POV**

Two weeks later, it was my parents' wedding day. Lola had returned back to Walford a couple of days ago, it turned out that she had a great time in Spain and believes that her and Lexi will have a great life out there. However, she hasn't made her final decision yet.

I was round my parents' house, standing in the dark pink bridesmaids dress which I wore a few years back but didn't make the actual wedding day which was supposed to be on Christmas Eve 2012 but Lauren's drunken spiral stopped the wedding the night before. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

Lauren and Sharon were wearing the same bridesmaids' dresses as me and our hair was up in a bun with a few strands curled as they dropped down slightly. Mum was wearing the wedding dress that Dad had brought her which she unwrapped Christmas Day 2012. Paris was with Jay. Mum's dream was to have the wedding that she was meant to have over Christmas 2012.

Mum was gleaming with joy. Nan and Aunt Rainie were here too and was waiting in their finery. It took a lot of persuading for Aunt Rainie to reunite with our family considering that apparently our family make her turn to drugs! It doesn't surprise me anymore considering that our family turned Lauren into an alcoholic. Luckily, she's overcame that addiction now. She's been clean for ages. Aunt Rainie agreed to come to the wedding but she refused to be a bridesmaid as she couldn't stand the colour of the dresses!

Oscar was dressed in his little pageboy suit, determined to give our mother away. It won't be the only time that Oscar will be a pageboy this year, I thought to myself. Oscar was also going to be a pageboy at mine and Jay's wedding. Aunt Ava and Dexter had also come back for the wedding. I was hoping that Dexter would be staying up until mine and Jay's wedding and for good, I have missed having Dexter around.

"You'll be next Abi," Sharon whispered to me as Nan, Rainie and Lauren observed my mum in awe. Oscar was just wandering around the place with joy and excitement.

"I can't wait," I beamed at mum's best friend.

Sharon rubbed my back grinning.

"Are we finally gonna get going now?" Lauren spoke, impatiently.

"Yes," Mum started to get all giddy. "Let's get to that registry office and make me Mrs Branning for the final time!"

…

The bridal theme started to play. Mum was standing in front of us, holding onto Oscar's hand with a bunch of white flowers in hand. Sharon, Lauren and I were standing behind Mum and Oscar. Nan and Aunt Rainie were sitting in the crowd.

We slowly walked down the aisle in time to the music. Everyone was staring at us, some in awe and some with blank expressions on their faces. As I strolled down the aisle, I noticed Jay towards the front of the crowd carrying Paris who was in a white dress with pink roses on and waistband. They were with Peter, Lola, Dexter and Aunt Ava. Jay winked at me making me smile like mad as we reached the end of the aisle. Mum and Dad beamed at each other. Mum gave her flowers to Sharon before me, her and Lauren sat down in the front row. Mum bent down and kissed Oscar on the cheek before he went and sat next to Sharon. Dad held out his hand for mum in which she took before the registrar began to speak:

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Max Phillip Branning and Tanya Jolene Cross. Marriage is a sign of commitment, loyalty and trust. Max and Tanya are willing to take that path as they commit themselves to one another for life. They are sacrificing themselves to each other and willing to spend the rest of their days together. If any of you have any impepedements to why these two may not marry to declare it now or forever hold your peace."

The crowd went silent. It was that silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Max, do you take Tanya to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

I watched Dad glance over at Mum before turning back to the registrar, "I will!"

"And do you Tanya, take Max to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Mum had tears in her eyes as she beamed at my father before turning to the registrar, "I will!"

The registrar smiled at the happy middle aged couple. I had a huge smile on my face. I never thought I would see my parents get married, I didn't see their first wedding considering that I hadn't even been born yet.

"Best man, do you have the rings?" The registrar inquired. We all watched as Uncle Jack stepped forward and placed two golden rings on the open book that the registrar was holding before going to sit down beside Grandma Dot.

"Max and Tanya if you could face each other and take each other's hands please." The registrar ordered.

Mum and Dad faced each other as they took both of each other's hands in one another's.

"Max, if you could take a ring and place it on Tanya's finger and repeat after me."

Dad smiled as he took a gold ring and slid it on Tanya's ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love," the registrar began.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love," Dad repeated, gazing into mum's eyes.

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I have I share with you."

"All that I have I share with you."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

Mum and Dad laughed together.

"Tanya, if you could take the remaining ring and place it on Max's finger and repeat after me."

Mum went all giddy as she picked up the ring. She suddenly touched her forehead, "Woah!"

"Tan, are you alright?!" Dad started to panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mum smiled as she placed the ring on Dad's finger. The registrar looked at mum concerned before she coughed and continued.

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love."

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love."

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I have I share with you."

"All that I have I share with you."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

My parents laughed happily together whilst the registrar smiled at them both.

"Max and Tanya have given their marriage vows by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I now proclaim that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the registrar declared. An applause shook the registry office as mum and dad began to kiss each other passionately. For once, I didn't cringe, I smiled at them both. This was my mum's dream for before she died and she got it. She's now Tanya Branning, like she always has been and always should be.

I couldn't help thinking that I would be the one to be standing at the altar next wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

…

"Now it's time for Max and Tanya to take the dance floor for their first dance!" Alfie declared, with that famous cheeky grin on his face.

Mum and Dad went over to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand as they began to slow dance to John Denver's Annie's Song. I was standing with Jay, Lola, Dexter and Peter. Paris was with Cora and my two aunties.

"Come on," Jay grabbed my hand as couples started to join mum and dad on the dance floor a minute later.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I grinned as he took me to a spot on the dance floor.

Jay's arms curled round my waist as he started swaying with me. "We have to practice for our wedding haven't we!"

I burst out laughing as my arms curled round Jay's neck. "Mmm, I can't wait. Instead we'll be dancing to Christina Perri instead of John Denver."

"The lyrics actually remind me of you. Cos you fill up my senses and I always want you to fill them again," Jay smirked.

I laughed, "You idiot!" I pecked his lips and as the kiss started to get deeper, gasps were heard in the room. I pulled away from Jay to notice that Mum had collapsed in Dad's arms. Her eyes were shut.

"Mum!" I rushed over to my parents with Lauren and we knelt down beside them.

"Alfie, call an ambulance!" Dad yelled at Alfie, in fear.

…

The ambulance had arrived ten minutes after Alfie had called it. Mum was laying in the hospital bed breathless, she was barely alive. The doctors had informed us that she was going. That the tumours had spread quicker than they had thought. We wasn't prepared for this, not this soon. Dying on your own wedding day…how classy!

Me, Lauren, Dad and Nan were sitting around her bed side with tear stained faces. Jay, Dexter, Ava and Rainie were sitting in the waiting room. Lola and Peter had offered to look after Paris and Oscar. They shouldn't be here at a time like this.

"Abi," Mum choked.

"Don't bother to speak, you don't have to say that you love me, I know you do," I sobbed. "You can't die mum!"

"It's okay darling," Mum spoke softly. "You have Jay, you don't need me. Just have a great wedding! I love you." Mum turned to the others. "I love you all!"

Nan nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks which in fact is something that I have never seen Nan do before. Cry. "Take care of yourself, girl!"

"I love you mum," Lauren sobbed.

"I love you Tanya, I always will," Max choked as he kissed his wife's knuckles.

Mum smiled weakly at dad before her eyes fluttered closed. We all stared at her as the machine began to make an ongoing bleep. Two nurses rushed into the room and examined mum. They looked at each other.

"Life extinguished at 20:43," one of the nurses spoke.

I ran out the room and ended up in the waiting room with tears streaming down my face. I was still in my bridesmaid's dress. We were all still in our wedding finery. Jay stood up to my attention as I entered the room.

"Abs," he walked over to me, looking at me closely.

"She's gone," I sobbed, trying to control the amount of tears that kept flowing, but failed. "Mum's dead."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Rainie, Ava and Dexter slap their hands over the mouths in shock. Rainie seemed more shaken than the rest of them considering that she has known mum all her life. Ava and Dexter were upset though.

Jay pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest, leaving mascara marks on his shirt, but he didn't mind. He held me tightly in his arms as I wept. He tried his very best to soothe me by whispering that everything will be okay. It would be in the end I know it will, everyone will move on with their lives. I just had to try and think that mum is in a better place now where she is healthy and happy and I pray that the angels are now taking care of her. RIP Mummy, I will love you always.

**A/N: **For you guys I sneaked on my laptop at half one on Christmas morning just to complete and upload this chapter for you as I really wanted this chapter to be released on Christmas Eve or Day, turns out it was both in a way…

In Walford, the Christmas specials is either to do with weddings, secrets, deaths or murders. I gave you weddings and deaths, so best of both worlds!

Oh and before I forget…MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;D

Now, I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Hope you didn't cry too much over this chapter, it was heartbreaking I know:(


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! I got a windows tablet for Christmas which basically has my whole laptop on! So just to get use to the tablet, I have decided to write the next chapter ;) I've decided to start writing in third person now as its more easier for me. Besides in the sequel, I will be writing in third person all the way through so might as well get used to this form of writing now! No time like the present :P

…

It had been two days since Tanya's passing. The whole Square was shaken by the news and the funeral had been arranged for a week's time. Everyone was trying to bear with the news but it was still fresh from the packet.

Abi was hibernating under the duvet within hers and Jay's bed. It was half 9 in the morning and Jay had just gotten out of the shower when Paris' crying had shaken the bungalow.

"Babe, can you see to Paris please!" Jay called out from the bathroom, but Abi just ignored him. She stayed tucked away in bed, shutting out the world. Abi was distraught, she missed her mum, her heart was aching, she needed healing. She didn't attend to her daughter, just laid there, letting her cry.

"Abs."

Jay stood in the doorway of the bedroom, with nothing but a white towel wrapped round his waist. He sighed sadly as he watched his fiancée in a bad state. It broke his heart. He would do anything to mend her broken heart, but he didn't know how. He turned on his heel and headed into Paris' nursery. Abi heard murmurs coming from Paris' nursery with Jay's gentle talk and Paris' gurgling. A few tears ran down Abi's face. She wanted to be happy but how could she? Her mother is dead.

"Oh Abi," Jay sighed as he sat down on the bed a few minutes later. Abi felt the weight of the mattress being lifted. Jay began to stroke Abi's slightly knotted golden locks. "You have to get out of bed at some point. You can't stay cooped up in here!"

"What's the point?" Abi mumbled.

"I'm sure your mum wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd want you up and being happy. You deserve to be happy babe. Plus, it's our wedding in two months, she'd want you up and being happy and getting prepared for that." Jay kissed her forehead tenderly before getting up and starting to get dressed.

"No," Abi snapped as she sat up. "More like you want that!" She stared at Jay coldly. Jay was in jeans and had just pulled out a t-shirt. "What would your mum say if she saw you like this?"

"She'd tell me that there are better things in life than moping around over something that's not going to happen." Abi answered.

"Exactly," Jay pulled his t-shirt over his top half and grabbed his hoody. "I don't mean to put this bluntly but your mum isn't going to come back and I know that she wants the best for you and the best for you is not moping around in bed, she'd want you to move things along, get on with your life."

Abi nodded, smiling weakly. Jay was right. "Yeah…yeah you're right!"

She pushed the duvet off herself and emerged herself from the bed. She ran her hands through her hair. "You got the day off or are you working? This place could do with a bit of a clean." Abi wrinkled her nose, looking around her home.

"Well I've got a shift at the Arches and Phil says that I can bring Paris if needed," Jay told his fiancée whilst doing up his jacket. "I can take Paris with me, get her out of your hair?"

"Yeah, I would appreciate it, thanks Jay." Abi responded with gratitude awakening in her voice.

Jay kissed Abi's lips gently. Abi's eyes fluttered closed as she embraced herself within Jay's lips. Once he pulled away, Abi's eyes slowly opened.

"Will you be coming home for lunch?" Abi asked as she wrapped her arms around Jay's waist.

"Do you want me to?" Jay smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Abi nodded and cuddled into Jay. Jay held her tightly, "Everything will be okay Abs." He whispered.

Abi rolled her eyes and nodded like she's heard that saying repeatedly. She has, in a variety of situations. Jay and Abi pulled away from one another. Jay smiled warmly as he kissed Abi's forehead gently before leaving the room, with Abi's chocolate brown eyes lingering onto him.

…

Jay was pushing Paris' pushchair forcefully across the Square on his way to work when he bumped into Alice Branning.

"Jay!" Alice said sympathetically, "How's Abi?"

Jay sighed sadly, "To be honest, I really don't know. She perked up a bit before I left but…"

"I can't imagine what she's going through. Yes, Tanya was my aunt, but Tanya was Abi's mum," Alice spoke, feeling guilty. "Lucky she has you around eh!"

"She will always have me," Jay sounded promising.

"Good! Cos yours and Abi's wedding needs to happen. It's about time the Brannings had something good about them," Alice sighed.

Jay let out a sigh, "I couldn't agree with you more! Anyway, I need to get going to work."

Alice's eyebrow arched, "You're taking Paris to work with you?"

"Yeah," Jay shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I could always look after her, I'm available until lunch time," Alice suggested.

Jay smiled gracefully, "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem!" Alice smiled warmly as she grabbed the handles to Paris' pushchair. "Have fun at work and pick her up at mine whenever you're ready!"

"Thank you Alice," Jay smiled before kissing Paris' forehead. "Be good sweetie."

With that, Jay carried on with his journey to work, alone…

…

Lola was sitting in her living room playing with her fingers and shaking her knees anxiously. Lexi was playing with her dolls house on the floor filled with happiness and intrigued in the small figures. Lola smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Lola."

Lola turned towards the living room doorway to find Billy standing there with Debra standing behind her, smiling. She walked in and kissed Lola's cheek before sitting beside her. Billy frowned at the current scene.

"Right, well I'm gonna get to work," Billy said distracted, indicating to the front door with his thumb.

"No Pops, I actually have to talk to you," Lola spoke nervously, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

Billy looked at the two woman with confusion written all over his face before plonking himself down on the armchair.

Lola took a deep breath, "Listen Pops, you will always be number one and I can't thank you enough about how you've managed to hold a roof over mine and Lexi's heads, but you know that I will always want the best for Lexi, Lexi will always come first…the thing is, I've decided to move to Spain with mum, we're going back in two weeks."

"You've only been reunited with your mum for a few months," Billy said with anger shaking in his voice. "And you decide to leave me, leave Peter, leave your friends, especially Abi whose mother has just died and needs her best mate around…for the other side of Europe!"

"It's only gonna be for the first six months, see how it goes," Debra interrupted. "If it all goes well, she will still return every six months!"

"You shut your mouth," Billy scowled. "You waltz back into her life after fifteen years. I give her a good home, a better life and then you try and take her away!"

"I want to make amends," Debra defended herself.

Billy ignored the _**granddaughter snatching mother **_and turned back to Lola. "Does Peter and Abi know?"

"You're the first to know," Lola admitted. "I'm telling Peter this afternoon." She then let out a sigh. "I don't know when to tell Abi though, maybe after the funeral."

Billy shook his head, "Do what you want, I'm done!"

Billy stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. Lola watched him leave with a sad expression written all over her face.

…

It was the middle of the day and Abi was fully dressed in hers and Jay's room. A silver box was laid out on the bed. She slowly opened it and sighed sadly allowing a few tears to run down her face. She stroked the lilac outfit for the mother of the bride. It was Tanya's outfit for Abi and Jay's wedding. It was very classy and sophisticated which suited her personality.

"Abs."

Abi looked up to find Jay walking over to her slowly, gazing at her sympathetically. Abi looked down fiddling with the outfit.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm absolutely fine," Abi smiled falsely. "You're right, I need to start moving things forward in my life and I can't mope around," Abi put the lid on the box. "Like my mum used to say, no time like the present!" Abi picked up the box and walked out the room with it under her arm with Jay following behind.

"You know, we now have more money to spend on the wedding as we can now get a refund on this suit!" Abi bellowed as she placed the box on the dining room table.

"Abs," Jay tried to stop her from talking, looking at her sternly.

Abi just continued to talk. "There wasn't really any point in buying mum's outfit if it was just going to get wasted," she spat. "£150 that suit cost you know! Maybe we could use the money to buy really fancy and elegant flowers, you know like they had for William and Kate's wedding," She smiled at the thought.

"Abi!" Jay's facial expression remained stern. Abi stared at him. "What?!"

Jay sighed, "I know you're hurting and I know what that feels like, I know what it's like to have your mother die of cancer but you don't need to drain her out of your life just to move things forward. She will always be in your heart, she'll always be your mum. You will never forget her but you will move things forward in your life," Jay reassured her. "And that is what happens."

Abi looked away for a moment before thinking. She then turned back to Jay. "How would you know what I'm going through when all along, your mum was still alive?"

Realising what she had just said, Abi slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified. She knew that that was a very low blow.

"Jay…"

Jay shook his head at Abi with hurt crackling within his facial expression. He then began to walk off.

"Jay…" Abi repeated, but Jay kept on walking. All Abi could hear was the front door close behind him. Abi turned away, letting out a weep and kicked the chair hard in frustration, which scared Paris who was playing on the living room floor as her bottom lip quivered before she burst into tears.

…

Peter and Lola were munching chips on Arthur's bench. Lexi was sitting in her pushchair nibbling on a fish finger. Lola had one thing on her mind. Leaving Peter to go live in Spain with her mum, hoping that Peter would survive a long distant relationship. She had to be brave. She squinted her eyes shut.

"Lola, are you alright honey?" Peter elbowed Lola in the arm gently. Lola's eyes shot open as she turned to her blonde boyfriend.

"Peter, if it came to it, would you have a long distant relationship with me?" Lola asked as she looked down at her bag of chips, prodding a chip into the other chips.

"Of course!" Peter responded without any hesitation what so ever. He then began to rub a strand of Lola's bleach blonde hair in between his thumb and index finger. "Lola, I love you…"

Lola turned to Peter. "I love you too, Peter." She confessed. Their faces edged closer as their lips began prodding against each other. Lola pulled away slowly. "Peter, you do know that Lexi means everything to me and she will always come first, right?"

"Yeah…wait are you breaking up with me?!"

"No," Lola gasped. "I wouldn't say that I love you if I was going to break up with you," she spoke abruptly. "Peter, I'm moving to Spain with Lexi in a couple of weeks. I'm gonna be living with my mum." She broke it to her boyfriend gently.

Peter gaped at her. "That's worse than breaking up with me!"

Lola's phone vibrated, so Lola got out her phone whilst tutting at Peter, "No it isn't, I'm still gonna be with you. I'm not gonna dump you either when I'm out there for some hunky Spanish guy!"

Peter looked at Lola coldly while she checked her phone. Lola was the best thing in his life so far since his teen romance with Lauren Branning a few years back.

"It's Abi, I've got to go. Her text sounded urgent, I'm sorry." Lola went to kiss Peter on the lips, but he switched his head to the side making her kiss his cheek. She stood up and put her chips in the bin. She grabbed the handlebars to Lexi's pushchair. "I'll call you later, yeah?" Peter just ignored her. Lola sighed and began to walk towards Abi and Jay's place, pushing Lexi's pushchair forcefully. Lola looked behind her shoulder to where Peter was sitting. "Love you."

Then, she turned on her heel and silently walked away. The rolling of the wheels on Lexi's pushchair is all that could be heard.

…

Jay was sitting on the sofa round Susannah's apartment. He couldn't believe what Abi had said. He knew that she didn't mean it but it still hurt.

Susannah walked in with two cups of coffee and handed him one, "There you go, drink this."

Jay looked up at Susannah smiling sadly as he took the mug from Susannah, cupping his hands around it. Susannah sighed and sat down beside him.

"Abi's just lost her mum, she's heartbroken. Losing someone so close to your heart can drive you mad. She's going through a downward spiral," Susannah told him.

"I know that Abi didn't been what she said, but I just feel useless," Jay sighed. "I wanna help her get through it but I just feel like I'm not making things better."

"She's finding it hard. All you can do for her is hold her, make sure she knows that you're there for her and listen to her when she needs someone to talk to," Susannah advised. "Don't give up on her."

Jay nodded, taking every word of his mother's advice in.

…

Abi was gazing into space. Paris and Lexi were playing on the floor. Lola entered the room holding two mugs of coffee. She gave one to Abi before sitting down beside her.

"So come on, you and Jay, what's the latest?" Lola asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I said something so horrible to him and something that's so unlike me," Abi whimpered, staring into her coffee.

"What did you say?"

Abi shook her head, "You're gonna hate me."

Lola chuckled, "I'm not gonna hate you! What did you say?"

"That he didn't know what I am going through as it turned out all along, his mum was alive all along!" Abi bit down on her bottom lip hardly.

"Okay," Lola shifted a bit. "Well Jay loves you and you've both done stuff to each other which hurt in a way. He knows what you're going through. He'll understand." She sounded sure.

Just at that moment, Jay entered the bungalow and silently walked into the living room. Jay and Abi exchanged looks, having a silent conversation.

"Erm, Jay, you can finish my coffee, I've only had one sip. I'll get going," Lola stuttered, standing up and picking up Lexi. "Call me if you need me Abs." She then left the bungalow. Jay and Abi looked towards the door, waiting for the sound of the door closing. They turned back to each other. Jay sighed and sat down beside Abi.

"Jay, I'm so sorry," Abi pleaded. "I didn't mean what I said, I love you!"

Jay pulled Abi closer, laying Abi on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, it's water under the bridge. I just want to let you know that I'll always be here for you and whenever you wanna chat, I'm here."

"You always have been," Abi smiled then let out a sigh. "I have just seemed to have forgotten about it lately."

Jay smiled at Abi. Paris then turned to her parents.

"Mamma," she spoke cutely, grinning.

"She needs her mum," Jay told Abi sternly.

Abi glanced at Jay before reaching out to pick up Paris. She sat her daughter down on her lap.

"Things will get better wont they Jay?"

"Of course they will," Jay whispered and kissed Abi's cheek. "Promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Max, Lauren, Cora, Rainie, Ava, Dexter and Oscar were standing outside number 5 Albert Square, dressed in nothing but their dark finery. Abi had accompanied them outside the family home, who was also dressed in black. It was the day of Tanya's funeral. Everyone was standing outside their homes. Jay hurried over to number 5 after dropping off Paris round Mo's as the people who would look after Paris are attending the funeral.

"You okay?" Jay whispered in Abi's ear.

Abi's bottom lip quivered as she wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and cuddled into him tightly. Jay just held her, trying to soothe her in the best way possible. Abi put on a brave face in front of the people that surrounded her, mainly her family, but when it came to close friends and Jay, she just let it all out.

"Come on Abs," Max whispered as he rubbed Abi's shoulder. "Your mum would hate to see you like this."

Abi pulled away from Jay and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her black jacket. Jay's arm remained draped around her as he kissed her cheek softly.

Everything seemed to have frozen when they saw a black hearse was seen wandering through the market, with Tanya's beige coffin in which was surrounded by flowers such as 'Mum', 'Nan', 'Daughter', 'Wife' along with her name. The flowers were very brightly coloured which was Tanya altogether. A bright person, who always kept a smile painted on her face, no matter how tough life got. The black hearse was slowly following a funeral director through the market which was followed by an ordinary black car. They parked in their final destination which was outside number 5 where the dead's family was waiting. The Brannings and Jay slowly walked towards the car and glanced, with sadness sketched within their eyes, at the coffin. Within a few minutes, they looked away from the coffin and got into the black car behind the hearse as they got taken to the church followed by other Walford Residents to say farewell to Tanya Branning.

Once everyone had arrived at the church, they got given a leaflet of the schedule for the funeral service. A picture of Tanya was on the front cover, smiling widely towards the camera, not realising that one day that would be the photo that was shown at her funeral.

Within half an hour, everyone had taken their seats. Even Jane Clarke (was Beale) was there to bid her best friend farewell. Max, Cora, Lauren, Rainie, Ava, Abi, Jay, Joey, Jack, Dexter and Oscar were standing outside the church with the undertakers and the coffin. The coffin was guided into the air as Max and Jack stood at the front of the coffin with Jay and Dexter behind them with Joey and an undertaker holding the back of the coffin. Lauren and Abi held each other's hands tightly as they stood behind the floating coffin which was being carried by the six strong men, who had balanced the coffin on their shoulders. Cora was holding onto Oscar's hand as she stood behind Lauren and Abi whereas Ava and Rainie remained at the back of the line. They were in position. The spare undertaker gave out a signal towards the Vicar to indicate that they were ready.

The Time of my Life from Dirty Dancing lingered its sweet sensation throughout the whole church as the coffin was guided down the aisle with the family following. The guests gazed at the coffin sympathetically as they had risen to their feet in respect of their saddened loss. Lauren, Abi, Cora, Oscar, Ava and Rainie stood in the first row. Some seats were being vacated in between the women for the men who placed the coffin gently on the long table at the front of the church before joining the women on the front row. Jay went and stood beside Abi and held her hand.

"We'll start with a hymn," the Vicar declared with his holy book held in his hands. Everyone had a booklet of the funeral service which had two hymns inserted. Abi leant on Jay's shoulder sadly, whilst Jay swung his arm around Abi, holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly before the piano started to play a tuneful melody before singing was heard throughout the whole church.

When the hymn concluded, the guests sat down.

"Welcome everyone as we celebrate the life of Tanya Branning," the Vicar began. He began to say a load of gibberish about the life Tanya had. It intrigued many people about what Tanya went through and experienced in her life, she was considered as an amazing woman.

"Now, I would like to welcome Max who is going to say a few words," the Vicar proclaimed. The whole church went silent as the Vicar stepped aside to allow Max onto the stand. Max observed everyone's movements and expressions.

Max held up a piece of paper with just Tanya's name on for everyone to see, "I'm not ashamed of it. Just Tanya. She was everything to me. Whatever happened between us, she was always the one for me. I'm just glad that before she died, I got to be her husband again. It's what we both wanted. Tanya's dream was to marry me before she died and luckily, we got married the day she passed because if we saved it for later on, it would have been too late," he began to choke up. He turned to Tanya's coffin, "I know at times I was unreasonable to you babe, but deep down, I loved you so much. You were the best mum ever to our beautiful kids: Lauren, Abi and Oscar. We kept secrets from each other, most of them weren't too bad, most of them were about our kids' whereabouts!" Max then turned back to the guests, as they chuckled slightly. "I will never forget a couple of years or so back now when Abi went missing for a night and Tanya was stressed out the next morning saying how she went missing and that it turns out she was round Bernadette's…that night, I only found out that Abi was with Jay just across the corridor from where I was staying, and that's when I found out how Abs has lost her virginity." He chuckled at that memory making everyone laugh with him, whereas Abi blushed with embarrassment. "But I also found out that Abi was in good hands." Max smiled weakly towards Abi and Jay. "To be honest, I have no idea what I am going to do without her, she was the one to calm everything down, the one that settled arguments. Things aren't gonna be right without her, fireworks will be hitting off." Max sighed sadly as tears flowed down his face as he looked towards the coffin again, "I just wish that you'd come back babe, I need you, I miss you, I love you endlessly!" Max began to weep.

Lauren rushed over and held her father in her arms as he sobbed. She ushered him to the front row to wear Cora was sitting, where Cora comforted him. Lauren stood by the stand.

"I might as well say something now as I was going to anyway," Lauren sighed. "Mum and I, we did have our ups and downs but we were always there for each other, we supported each other through everything and I loved her and I will never forget her. I may have found her unreasonable at times, but she was the best mum ever, I couldn't have asked for a better mum. Most of you will know that a couple of years or so back, I became an alcoholic, but I've overcome that now. I overcame that for my family because it was driving them mad and it was making my body feel worse, I could have died! Right now, I wish I was the one that died cos mum really didn't deserve it. She was always there for me, Abi, Oscar, in fact for all her family no matter how much she drove them round the bend!" Lauren then turned to the coffin, "Mum, I just want to say that I'm so sorry for being a troublesome child, for my alcohol addiction, I really don't understand how you have stuck by me for all these years but you did, and I'll be forever grateful. I love you mum and I will miss you."

With that, Lauren went and sat back down as the Vicar took over the stand again.

"Thank you for those kind words," the Vicar smiled. "I would now like to invite Abi who will be the final person to say a few words about the late Tanya Branning."

Abi looked at Jay who was smiling at her reassuringly and squeezing her hand. Abi took a deep breath before walking over to the stand.

"Parents are there to bring you up, parents are there to give you the lessons of life," Abi spoke. "And for a moment in my life I considered my parents as being rubbish parents due to them starting off young but looking back on all the times that they've done their best for us, how they've looked after us and always been there for us through thick and thin, they're the best parents you could ever ask for. I may have been a daddy's girl when I was younger but mum would do anything for us, she was always looking out for us, taking care of us, there for us, whatever happened. A mum like the one I had is irreplaceable. I will never forget this one life lesson that mum taught me and I'm still living the life I have now and I couldn't be happier, I just wish mum was still here. But that life lesson will be kept a secret, for now, but when mine and Jay's daughter Paris starts getting to the age I was when I started dating Jay then in mum's honour, I will tell her what mum taught me." Abi then turned to the coffin, "Rest in peace mum, you deserve it. I'll never forget you, I love you always!"

Abi felt proud that she had managed to stay strong whilst saying her speech. She walked back over to where she was sitting beside Jay. Jay wrapped his arm around her and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Abi for those such kind words," the Vicar smiled. "Now we shall let Tanya rest in peace as her spirit continues her journey to the heavens and her body to be cremated."

The coffin suddenly dropped through the table slowly, as a BananaRama hit was being played in the background. Abi's bottom lip quivered as she watched her mother's coffin go down. She couldn't bare it. She ran out of the church and burst into tears. She felt like she was in her own world as she balled her eyes out. She jolted when she felt a familiar person clasp her shoulder. She spun round to find Jay standing there. She fell into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably whilst he held onto her tightly.

"I wish things were different Jay," she sobbed.

"Ssshh," He soothed, holding onto her tightly. "I know baby, but everything will be fine, I promise."

…

Tanya's wake was held at the Vic. Everyone was sharing their memories of Tanya with one another as well as having civilised conversation. Abi was sitting with Lola drinking Orange and Malibu whereas Jay was across the room with Bert, Dexter and Susannah.

"Lola, is everything okay with you and Peter?" Abi wondered. "Because I haven't seen you with him all day, in fact I haven't seen you with him for a whole week. When we've been in a group, you've been having quick conversations, but that's about it."

Lola sighed, "It doesn't matter. I will tell you another time. It's your mum's funeral today."

"It will take my mind off the fact that it's my mum's funeral," Abi told her best friend sternly. "Now what is it?"

Lola took a deep breath, "In a week's time me and Lexi are moving to Spain with my mum and Peter's obviously upset about it. I did say we can have a long distant relationship but I never got an answer on that."

"But what about my wedding? Incase you've forgotten, my wedding day is in two months time," Abi inquired.

"I'm coming back for your wedding then when you go on honeymoon, I'll go back to Spain," Lola reassured.

Abi nodded. "Oh right, well hope you and Peter sort things out! We should have a party for you here before you go," she then suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Lola smiled.

Abi returned the smile. "Well I'm gonna go and see Jay." With that, Abi stood up and started heading over to the other side of the pub.

"I still remember your grandmother's funeral Jay," Bert sighed sadly.

"I didn't really go to nan's funeral," Jay shrugged, remembering how he went out on his bike with his friends instead of attending Evie's funeral service.

"You know, instead of Tanya's wedding suit going to waste, I could always wear the suit to the wedding," Susannah thought.

"No," Jay glared at Susannah. Just at that moment, Abi walked over to them.

"You alright Abs," Dexter smiled at his cousin sympathetically.

Jay held his arm out towards Abi. Abi went and sat on Jay's knee as she snuggled into him sadly. She's lost her mum and now she's about to lose her best friend too. Jay curled his arm around Abi tightly, kissing her forehead before taking a swig of his cloudy pint. A tapping of a glass awakened the whole pub and put it on mute as they all turned towards Max.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for attending the funeral today," Max began. "It means a lot to me and my family and it would surely have meant a lot to Tanya! So let's raise a toast. To Tanya!"

Everyone toasted to Tanya before taking a swig of their drinks.


	18. Chapter 18

Abi was looking at her reflection in the long narrow mirror which was located in hers and Jay's bedroom. She was wearing a velvet scarlet red strappy dress which went up to above her knees. Half of her golden locks was held up in a bun whereas the other half just hung down her shoulders. Her makeup only consisted of black eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing black tights with long black boots with a small heel.

She sighed at her reflection. It was Lola's leaving party today. Tonight, she will be leaving Walford to start a new life in Spain. Her best friend was leaving. Now all she had was Jay to lean on and he came in at just the right moment as his arms curled around her waist from behind and his chin rested on her shoulder. Abi leant back on Jay as she viewed his reflection in the mirror. She found him mesmerizing.

"You okay?" Jay murmured.

"I'm gonna have to be aren't I," Abi sighed as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Come here," Jay spoke softly as he turned Abi round and held his precious beauty close to him.

"Just promise me that I'll always have you," Abi murmured against Jay's chest.

Jay smiled down at Abi as he fiddled with strands of Abi's blonde hair. "I promise." He whispered, kissing the top of her head gently.

…

Lola was in her bedroom ready for her party which was being held at the Vic. She was rummaging through the bags and suitcases, making sure that she had everything that she needed.

"Lola."

Lola turned around to find Billy standing in the doorway, "Peter's here to see ya." He informed his granddaughter.

Billy went back into the living room, leaving Lola surprised. After two weeks, Peter has come round to see her. She took a deep breath as she entered the living room to find Peter sitting on the sofa, staring into space. Then, there was another knock at the door. Billy picked up Lexi.

"That's probably mum," Lola pointed out.

"Yeah well I'll take her and Lexi over to the Vic, leave you two to talk," Billy told her as he left the living room, closing the door behind him. Murmuring voices were heard in the hallway before it all went to silent. Lola and Peter stared at each other.

"I'm glad you came round," Lola smiled as she went and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, well I had to see you alone before you went," Peter stuttered.

"Look, I am sorry to leave Walford like this but I do really love and I do want us to be together," Lola tried to reason.

"I do too," Peter agreed. "But I really don't know how it's going to work out now that you're moving to Spain, I mean we're gonna be apart." He shrugged before continuing, "But I'm willing to give us a shot at long distant."

Lola smiled, "I am gonna miss you y'know."

"I'll miss you too," Peter nodded. Peter and Lola gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss which lasted a few minutes.

"Come on," Peter smiled lovingly. "Let's get you to your party!"

Lola grinned as she grabbed her jacket and left the flat with Peter. They headed towards the Vic. They held hands as they walked through the doors of the Queen Vic to be welcomed by Jay, Abi, Dexter, Billy, Paris, Lexi and Debra who were cheering. Well, Paris and Lexi weren't as they didn't know what was going on.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Debra admired her daughter as she pecked her cheek. "The boys will find you eye candy over in Spain!"

Lola shifted closer to Peter, "Not while I have Peter!"

Debra looked Peter up and down, "I'm sure you'd be eye candy for the girls over in Spain."

"Not while I have Lola," Peter mocked as he draped his arm around Lola.

Abi looked at them in awe.

"Have you two sorted things out then?" Abi smiled at them.

"No they're completely mad at each other," Jay said sarcastically, smirking. Abi turned to Jay and gasped before hitting him on the arm playfully. Lola and Peter laughed at the happy couple who were soon to be married.

"Lola."

Lola looked over at Billy, who was walking over to her.

"Just to let you know," he began. "I am gonna miss you terribly and I wish you weren't leaving, but I'm just gonna warn ya that you won't be able to get rid of me in Spain."

Lola laughed as she wrapped her arms round her grandfather, pulling him into a loving embrace. Then, Whitney Houston's I will always love you started to ring the locals' ears as it started to play throughout the pub. Peter tapped Lola on the shoulder. Lola turned around to look at her boyfriend who was holding his hand out to her. Lola smiled down at his waiting hand.

"There's probably not gonna be another song that you can slow dance to this evening so I might as well take my chance," Peter smirked.

Lola giggled as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Peter's arms curled round Lola's waist whilst Lola rested her hands on his shoulders as they began to sway together, letting Peter take the lead.

Jay turned to Abi, who was smiling as she watched Peter and Lola on the dance floor together. Jay edged closer to Abi's ear, "Wanna join them?" He murmured.

Abi smiled at her fiancée determinedly, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor eagerly. Billy, Debra and Dexter were left to babysit the little ones. Abi loosened her arms allowing them to curl around Jay's neck as Jay's strong arms fastened around his waist. They began to slow dance together.

"I'm so glad I have you," Abi admitted to Jay. "Because you've always been there for me, no matter what."

"And you will always have me," Jay sounded promising, which made Abi smile.

Meanwhile, Peter and Lola were gazing at one another lovingly as they slow danced together.

"This may sound cringey right now, but I do hope that in a few years time, we can be like Jay and Abi, getting married," Peter confessed.

Lola beamed at him, "You're the first guy who has ever thought about me being their bride!"

"Yeah, well let's hope that I am the last," Peter winked.

…

A few hours later, Jay, Lola, Abi, Dexter, Billy, Debra and Peter are standing outside the Vic. A taxi was parked on the pavement with all the luggage in the boot. Terry, who was Bianca's new man was sitting in the driver's seat waiting to go. Lola was carrying Lexi on her hip as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"So I guess I'll see you a week before you walk down that aisle," Lola grinned at Abi.

"Which isn't long if you think about it," Abi started to get all giddy.

Lola laughed as she pulled her best friend into a hug for the last time before turning to Peter. "I'll ring you as soon as I land," Lola promised as she relaxed her hand on his cheek. They then shared a soft passionate kiss.

Lola took a deep breath as she headed towards the cab to where Debra was holding the door open for her. Then, she froze.

"I can't go," Lola realised.

"What do you mean?" Debra looked her daughter confused, "It's a fresh start, you'll have a life!"

Lola gaped at her mother, "No, mum, I'm sorry, I can't go," Lola's eyes wandered around her surroundings, glancing over at her group of friends including Peter and Billy. "This is my life and I'm needed here. I can't just walk out of their lives! The people who I have now, excluding you are the people that made me who I am today and I can't repay them by leaving them!"

Debra gulped, "So you're not coming to Spain with me? Our plane leaves in two hours!"

"Your plane might be but my plane is staying in Walford," Lola confirmed.

"You're my daughter, I can't leave without you," Debra argued.

"The daughter you left for fifteen years," Lola faced up to the facts, leaving Debra flabbergasted. "Look, I'll come to Spain and visit you when I can and vice versa but I am staying here," Lola considered. "And that's my final answer, there's nothing you can do that will make me change my mind because I won't and I'm sorry."

Debra nodded. She had to accept it. She pulled Lola into a hug after a few seconds.

"It won't be like last time, I will make sure that we see each other soon," Debra sounded promising which made Lola smile before pulling away.

"Goodbye mum," Lola smiled.

Debra returned the smile before stroking Lexi's hair, "Bye you!" Then, her eyes wandered to her surroundings before heading over to the boot and removing Lola's luggage.

"Thanks," Lola murmured. Debra smiled at her daughter for the final time before hopping into the taxi. Peter walked over to Lola and clasped her hand in his as they watched the taxi drive away.

"Excuse me!"

Jay, Abi, Peter, Lola, Dexter and Billy turned in the direction of where the mysterious voice was coming from to find this woman who looked about in her 20's. She had blonde shoulder length hair and was wearing a baby blue hoody, a denim skirt, black tights and white converses. Her makeup was similar to Abi and Lola's makeup which consisted of black eyeliner and mascara.

They looked at the mysterious woman confused as she rushed over to them.

"Do any of you guys know someone called Cora Cross? I was told that she lives around here."

"Yeah, she's my nan," Abi frowned.

Abi watched as the woman shifted a little, "Do you know where she might be?" The woman asked.

"Erm, she's in here," Abi stuttered, pointing towards the Vic. "I'll take you to her."

Abi led the woman into the Vic followed by Jay, Lola, Peter, Dexter and Billy. However, Billy went elsewhere in the pub with Lexi whereas the others went to where Cora was sitting with Max and Lauren, which was in a corner of the pub.

"Nan, this woman here has been looking for you," Abi frowned, pushing the woman forward slightly.

"Sorry," The woman apologised tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm Darcy, Darcy Benham."

Cora almost spat her drink out. She gaped at this mysterious woman who came under the name of Darcy.

"It can't be!" Cora shook her frantically.

"Haven't seen me since I was a baby huh," Darcy said awkwardly. "You contacted my father, Bryn about two/three weeks ago and you told him where you lived."

"Please don't tell me you have another daughter coming out of the wood work Cora," Max joked.

"She's a bit young to be your daughter Nan," Lauren commented.

"Oh great so we have another cousin," Abi rolled her eyes.

"No, no," Cora stuttered, not keeping her eyes off Darcy. "She's not your cousin." Cora gulped before speaking bravely: "Lauren, Abi, this is your sister."

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone!;D


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Introducing Billie Piper as Darcy Benham.

…

It felt like everything had frozen in time. Everything just stopped. Lauren and Abi's eyes wandered between Cora and Darcy. Darcy looked down and shifted her feet, feeling awkward.

"Well, Tanya never mentioned it to me," Max narrowed his eyes.

"She wanted to forget," Cora tried to reason. "When," Cora turned to Darcy then back to her son in law. "Darcy was born, she was born when life was rough. William died that year so you can't really blame her. She couldn't cope."

"Why are you here?" Lauren asked, "It seems like you have a family so why come back and shake things up with us when we're grieving over the death of my mother!"

"Yes I do have a family and a mother who has a heart and never gave me up on the first struggle," Darcy spat.

Abi gaped at Darcy with horror and anger, clenching her fist. "You take that back! You can't just come here and say that about my mum!"

"Or you're gonna hit me?" Darcy smirked, noticing the clenched fist.

Abi hit red, she couldn't take this so called sister's gob for much longer. Her fist smashed against Darcy's jaw line making Darcy pounce onto the floor and hitting her forehead against the corner of the table, making it bleed.

"Abs," Jay gasped as he grabbed hold of Abi.

"Nice one Abs," Lauren nodded, proudly. "She deserved that! She can't just come in here when she didn't even know our mum and say how she didn't have a heart. Our granddad just died, she was going into meltdown, you never knew our mum to know what a great person she was," she spoke to Darcy spitefully. "Why did you come? Did you hope that mum left something for you in her will?"

"Lauren, Abi, enough," Cora told her granddaughters sternly, pointing the finger at them both. Peter, Dexter and Lola were smirking behind their hands, gobsmacked of what was happening.

"So let me get this straight, I have another cousin," Dexter inquired.

Cora took a deep breath, "Dex, let's not think like that just yet, Darcy has just turned up out of the blue and so far she thinks your aunt was foul hearted."

"Look, I'm sorry," Darcy rose to her feet, holding her jaw and letting the blood from her forehead drip down the side of her face. "I didn't mean to say that about Tanya, mum, whatever I'm meant to call her right now."

"So you should be," Max spat. "And you should call her Tanya cos you weren't brought up in this family."

"Could you all please just calm down?" Cora says in frustration, "This is stressful for everyone but we need to reasonable about this. Let's take Darcy back to the house, she deserves an explanation, that's probably why she came here."

"Yet, its funny how she comes after mum has died," Abi interrupted. Cora put her hand out in a stop motion in front of Abi and looked towards her with a stern expression. "Enough. I phoned Darcy's father as I thought that he had the right to know."

"Wait, so you're saying that you kept in contact with the father whether he was biological or not for all this time?" Max inquired, not believing the havoc that was being caused.

"Yes," Cora said simply. "Now let's just calm down and take Darcy back to the house so we can all talk. Abi, you're coming as well, leave lover boy here to look after Paris."

Abi nodded, speechless. Max, Cora and Lauren stood up, tucking their chairs in. Abi turned to Jay, "I'll see you back at home because after the chat, I don't think I'll be up for coming back."

"Alright, send me a text when you're home if I'm not home by then," Jay smiled warmly as he planted a delicate kiss on Abi's tender lips.

…

Cora, Max, Lauren, Abi and Darcy were gathered round the dining room table of the Branning household, with a cup of coffee in their hands. Darcy's jaw was cured and just had a fine fresh cut and she was tending her forehead with a bag of frozen peas.

"How's the head?" Cora asked, making Abi gape at her grandmother.

"Bit sore," Darcy sighed, "My jaw hurts a bit too."

"Cut the sympathetic act," Abi snapped. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to get to know my biological family, I didn't know that Tanya was my real mum until she died, when dad told me, if I knew before, I would have come here sooner, I swear," Darcy tried to reason. "I guess Dad felt guilty so he told me," Darcy looked down sadly. Lauren and Abi looked at their long lost sister with sympathy, but it didn't exactly change anything. As far as they were concerned, Darcy had no excuse for why she practically called their mother foul hearted.

"Isn't your dad, Bryn, or whatever his name is your biological father?" Lauren asked, softly.

"Yes, he's her real father," Cora confirmed, nodding her head. "Darcy was made through his sperm."

"Yes Cora, we know how a baby is made," Max cringed.

"Why didn't she want me?" Darcy demanded.

"It's not that she didn't want you," Cora stared into her coffee. "It's that she couldn't cope."

"How old are you?" Abi frowned at Darcy.

"24," Darcy sighed.

"I'm 21," Lauren spoke, "So how is it that three years after giving up her first, mum had me?"

"Bryn and Tanya went to school together," Cora explained. "William had just died and you all know that Rainie and I were hardly there for Tanya. We were grieving in our own way. Tanya was the one that was there for William, looked after him until the day he died. The night William died turned Tanya's world upside down, she was heartbroken and she started coming home late…drunk, shop lifting, she even took a dose of drugs but she soon cut that out," Cora frowned to herself. "Then, one night Tanya didn't come home and didn't come back till the next day which was around midday. I discovered the she had a one night stand with a friend from school which was of course Bryn and she couldn't remember whether protection was used or not and five weeks later, she found out she was expecting. Rainie and I promised that we'd support her and she had the baby which was you," Cora then looked at Darcy who gave out a small smile. "Tanya called you Darcy. Bryn promised that he'd be there for you and Tanya even though they were just friends. Tanya thought it would be easy to look after a baby considering the hard work she went through to look after her father," Cora chuckled to herself, emotions hitting her as the past came flooding back. "But she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to love you. I don't blame her in a way cos it was less than a year after William died. Looking after you Darcy felt to her like looking after her dad all over again. You reminded her of him. Maybe if I was there more when William was ill, maybe you would have grown up with us or you may not have been born even, I don't know. But at least she didn't put you up for adoption, at least she gave you to a friend that supported her at the time, you're actual father. Bryn and I always remained in contact and I remember the day he took you away," Cora gulped. "He told Tanya if she was ever ready to be a mum to you, then to pick up the phone. She had your father's number and address but was adamant to get in contact because she was scared that she would go down that downward spiral again."

"That's why the mum I was brought up with, Raquel never really treated me like I was one of her own," Darcy murmured. "I always kept questioning why mum treated me differently compared to my well now half-brother Andy, I wasn't biologically hers." Tears slowly started to swim down her cheeks as she dropped the frozen peas bag on the table. "Now I'm guessing that neither of my mums wanted me." Darcy held back her tears as she stood up, making her intention clear that she wanted to leave the house and Walford, wanting to forget that she ever stepped foot in this square.

"Darcy, Tanya did regret giving you up as soon as Lauren was born," Cora grabbed hold of her long lost granddaughter's hand. "She told me if she had that time again, she would have brought you up herself. She let her downward spiral take her down."

"Well it is a downward spiral," Darcy spoke in a sarcastic manner.

"Now I understand why you thought mum was foul hearted and I forgive you for saying that because when you came, you didn't know what really happened. You came here knowing what you have heard and I would have thought the same," Abi shrugged.

"Yeah, I forgive you too," Lauren smiled genuinely.

"I guess me and Tanya were the perfect match eh," Max chuckled to himself, scratching his chin. "I had a secret wife, now I find out that she has a secret daughter. I won't hold a grudge but why didn't Tanya tell me about this, after all the years we spent together."

"I didn't tell William about Ava. So like mother like daughter," Cora shrugged. She then looked up at Darcy, "So will you be staying in Walford for a bit? Or are you planning on heading back home to where is it? Leeds?"

"I was actually considering on staying in Walford for a bit," Darcy admitted. "I want to get to know my long lost family and I might even consider living here, a nice fresh start, see how it goes, but nothing's been decided yet. That's only if you'll have me?"

"You're welcome to stop here," Max smiled. "I think that's what Tanya would have wanted and plus, I'm like…your step dad." Max hesitated on saying the words 'step dad' but he said them anyway.

"Yeah and you can meet your half-brother Oscar whose staying round a relative's while we went out for a drink." Cora suggested. "I'm sure Abi won't mind you having her old room considering that she now lives with her fiancée and daughter elsewhere."

"I take it your fiancée was the red head that held you back after you hit me," Darcy spoke to Abi, giggling. Abi giggled back, "Yes it was. Sorry about hitting you!"

"It's all water under the bridge now," Darcy sighed happily. Abi smiled back at her half-sister, before rising to her feet. "Well I better get back home. I'll come by tomorrow!"

"Alright sweetheart," Cora spoke.

"I'll see you out Abs," Max spoke as he led Abi into the hallway and opened the front door. Max held his youngest daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly like she was his beautiful little girl again. Abi sighed and pulled away, "Dad, please pray that they'll be no more drama until me and Jay are married. And I pray that there will be no drama on our wedding day either."

Max chuckled at his youngest female kin, "Well life is full of drama. You don't know what to expect. I'm hoping that you will see your senses and not marry Jay," He joked.

"Dad, I am marrying Jay and there is nothing you can do about it, we're in love and I'm sure as hell that there will be no other man for me. Jay's the one," Abi protested.

Max chuckled and slammed his hand down on Abi's shoulder, "Calm down, I'm only joking. I can't wait to walk you down that aisle!"

Abi smiled, "I'll see you later."

Abi kissed her father on the cheek before walking out of the Branning household and heading back to the place where she can find love and happiness which is the comfort of hers and Jay's home.

…

"Abs!" Jay called out as he arrived home at the bungalow with Paris tucked up in her pushchair fast asleep.

"I'm in the bathroom honey," Abi called back.

Jay frowned and picked Paris up gently and put her in her nursery, tucking her into her Winnie the Pooh bed which was suitable for the safety of her age which was 15 months. Jay kissed his baby girl's forehead before switching on her night light and switching the main light off before pushing the door to as he departed the nursery.

Jay walked towards the bathroom to notice that the bathroom door was ajar. Jay smiled as he pushed the door wide open, getting a wide view of Abi sitting upright in the bath tub, leaning up against the end of the bath with her naked self-smothered in soft white bubbles.

"Come and join me if you want," Abi smiled, suggestively.

Jay smiled and closed the door behind him and knelt down beside Abi and the bath tub running his fingers through her blonde hair, "How did it go?"

"I learnt something about my mother that I never knew before," Abi sighed. "Darcy's staying in Walford, staying round my parents' house." Abi still referred to the Branning house as her parents' house as that's what she has always known it to be, but that will eventually pass as time drifts on.

Jay nodded, "You're okay though right?"

"Yeah," Abi turned to Jay grinning, "Especially if you join me in this bathtub."

Abi cheekily splashed some water onto Jay. Jay gasped and then smirked before standing up and taking his jacket and top off, slinging them on the bathroom floor by the sink which was accompanied by his trainers, socks, jeans and boxers.

"Move forward a bit babe," Jay spoke softly. Abi shifted her bum forward allowing Jay to squeeze in behind her and wrapping his arms around her glistening body. Abi leaned back on Jay.

"So what exactly happened round there?" Jay asked.

"I'll tell you later," Abi told him as she played with his fingers. "Right now I just want a stress free evening and I don't want any more stress until after our wedding day."

"At least that's something to look forward to eh," Jay spoke as he massaged her breath, allowing himself to hear her sensual moan. Jay smirked as he nuzzled against her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Abi smirked as his whisper lingered in her ear: "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Abi woke up groaning, "Jay…"

Abi shuffled a bit with Jay huddled behind her with his arm neatly round her waist and his hand resting on her pillow. She didn't mind him cuddling her from behind, she enjoyed being spooned; but it was the fact that boys were known to have a problem in the morning and she could feel Jay's hardened length prodding her behind.

Jay woke up groaning, "What?" He rolled onto his back rubbing his eyes. Abi sighed rolling onto her back and looking at her sleepy fiancée. "Can you sort that thing out please?" Abi huffed, indicating under the duvet with her eyes.

"Well I was hoping that you would sort it out for me," Jay spoke, cutely. Abi rolled her eyes, "If this is your way of asking for sex then think again."

"Did you really think I slept naked last night because I was hot?" Jay smirked, stroking his friend under the duvet which had a mixture of baby pink, lilac and silver printed onto the material. "I did it cos I was hoping I would get a bit of morning sex," Jay completed this with a wink.

"Well the next time we're having sex is on our wedding night," Abi stated, as she sat up.

Jay gasped, "Abs!" The top half of his body swung upright. "That's like three weeks away!"

"You'll live," Abi grinned and kissed her soon to be husband on the lips. It ended up getting hot and passionate as Jay laid Abi down with him as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"Mmm," Abi pulled away and sat up. "I'm getting in the shower." Abi pecked Jay's lips for the final time before heading into the bathroom. Jay grabbed Abi's pillow and covered his face with it, letting out a loud groan.

…

Abi was walking hurriedly through the Square Gardens, pushing Paris' pushchair forcefully. She walked through the market and walked towards the fruit and veg stall where Peter was standing there like a lemon, watching people pass and getting on with their day to day life.

"Alright Pete," Abi smiled towards him. "I can see that you're not busy!"

"The morning's going so slow," Peter moaned. "What are you up to today?"

"Going shopping with Lauren and Darcy," Abi replied. It had been two weeks since Darcy arrived on the Square and she was settling in fine. Lauren and Abi were getting use to the fact that she was their eldest sister. Although, Lauren was disappointed that she was no longer known as the eldest sister anymore.

"Awe the good looking blonde who's living at Max's house?" Peter smirked, throwing a lemon in the air.

"Peter, you're with Lola," Abi scolded, gripping hold of the handles of Paris' pushchair.

"Oh come on, it doesn't mean anything as such," Peter tried to reason. "I'm not going to leave Lola for your sister. I've taken one on, I'm not the type of guy who takes the sister on." Peter shrugged it off, recalling to when he dated Lauren for a year when he was in his teenage years.

"Well good, Lola's been through a lot, and I don't want her getting hurt," Abi sighed.

"Us boys, even Jay comment on other girls amongst ourselves but we don't say it to their face. We know the limits, yeah?" Peter reassured.

"Yes I know, I have to meet Lauren and Darcy, I'll see you later." Abi sighed before entering the café. Lauren and Darcy were sitting opposite one another up one of the tables. Abi walked over to them, "Alright."

"Hey Abi," Darcy smiled. "You ready to go shopping?"

"Couldn't Jay look after Paris?" Lauren frowned, her eye movement gesturing towards Paris in her pushchair where she was eating her fist and swinging her legs slightly.

"Jay's working and plus I'm her mum, me and Jay have to be responsible parents and we can't just keep dropping her on other people while Jay and I go and have a social life," Abi snapped irritated.

"It's alright Lauren," Darcy reassured. "Paris is no trouble!"

"You wasn't there when she was teething," Lauren grumbled.

"Are we actually going to go shopping or are you just gonna sit there and criticise my daughter?" Abi proclaimed. Lauren gaped at her.

"Alright, alright," Lauren bit down on her bottom lip, standing up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go then!"

Abi smiled falsely as she departed the café pushing Paris' pushchair as she spoke in her normal baby language. Lauren and Darcy followed behind her.

…

Jay was distracted within his thoughts as sat down at the desk in the Arches, completing some paper work. Dexter entered the Arches casually with his hands tucked away in his pockets, a low whistle behind heard between the small parting of his lips. Jay looked up at his best friend narrowly, "You're late." He put it bluntly and he flicked a page of the form over, his eyes focusing on the work.

Dexter frowned as his eyes moved around the garage, "Phil not about?"

"Nope," Jay smacked his lips together, making the 'P' snap. "And AJ got given the day off, meaning that me and you are working. And you're like…" Jay shook his arm slightly making the sleeve of his overalls slide up his wrist. He looked at his black digital watch. "Half an hour late."

"Yeah, well sorry," Dexter shrugged. "It's not like I need the job, I mean mum's gone back to Manchester as she has work and I'm just staying round Nan's y'know."

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Then why are you even here?"

"I wanna spend as much time as I can with you before I go back to Manchester, and before you're someone else's," Dexter grinned.

"I've always been Abi's," Jay pointed out. "I've never really been anyone else's. Not Lola's, not Lucy's."

"Lucy? As in Lucy Beale?" Dexter smirked.

"I was 15 years old," Jay shook it off. "I've only ever really been Abi's. Lola, Lucy, Kitty, they were nothing. Not relationships. Abi's the first and last proper relationship." Jay looked up at Dexter, "So when will you be joining your mum?"

"When you and Abi are on honeymoon, in _Costa Rica_," Dexter confirmed, pronouncing 'Costa Rica' in an Italian accent and doing a Hawaiian dance. Jay rolled his eyes. "Will your mum be coming to the wedding? Ava?" Jay inquired.

"Yeah, she'll be coming back a couple of days before you and Abi say I do," Dexter winked. Jay tutted and got back to the paper work before Dexter asked: "How long will you be in Costa Rica for?"

"Three weeks," Jay smiled.

"That's a long time to be leaving Paris," Dexter commented.

Jay sighed heavily getting annoyed at Dexter as he looked up at his best friend, "Are you gonna make a start on that motor or not?"

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Dexter reassured as he rushed over to grab his overalls from the hanger and began to slide them on over his clothes as Lola walked in.

"Jay, have you seen Abi?" Lola asked, "It's just I've got no answer over at your place and she's not in McKlunkys."

"She's gone shopping with Lauren and Darcy," Jay answered, scribbling some notes down.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" Lola frowned, "I must have got my days mixed up!" Lola laughed it off.

"Must have," Dexter smirked.

Lola shot daggers towards Dexter before turning back to Jay. "Since Abi will be out all day, do you fancy meeting up for lunch?"

"That sounds like you want something intimate," Dexter commented cheekily, grabbing hold of a spanner. Jay turned his best friend unimpressed whereas Lola was hissing through her teeth.

"Shut up, I'm with Peter and I wouldn't dare break up Jay and Abi cos they were made for each other and I will tell any person that that even attempts to break them up," Lola defended herself and her best friends' relationship.

"I was joking, calm down," Dexter held up his hands in surrender. "Plus, I want to treat my boy to lunch in the café as I might as well make the most of him being a free man. You're welcome to join us if you want?" Dexter offered.

"No thanks, I'll just buy a kebab and eat it at Peter's stall while he works," Lola spoke sharply before storming off.

"What pushed her buttons?" Dexter asked innocently.

"You did."

…

Abi was standing in a compact changing room in New Look as she observed herself in the long narrow mirror. She frowned as she was judging whether she had the right figure to be standing in a pair of short blue denim shorts and a thick strapped peach florally blouse. She sighed swinging the curtain open to find Lauren with Darcy. Lauren was getting giddy at how perfect the dress was she was wearing and how great she looked in it. Abi looked at Lauren's appearance in disgust, wrinkling her nose, her eyes accidently wandering up and down her sister's body. You could see what Lauren had for breakfast in that dress.

"You look nice Abi," Darcy smiled as she held a three carrier bags in one of her hands.

"Do I look right in it though? I mean look at my figure…" Abi frowned.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lauren stopped her little sister from talking and walked over to her. "You're my sister, you look great in anything, we have amazing figures. That's the Branning charm, that is."

"Yet, you seem to be taking advantage of yours," Abi's eyes wandered up and down Lauren's body.

Lauren looked down and started laughing before locking eyes with her sister again, "You'll think differently one day! We're the Brannings, we learn to live a little, we're not ashamed of what we dress up as! Mum was the same."

"Yeah well I have just a bit of dignity Lauren! I wouldn't dare dress up like that. And no, it's not because I'm with Jay, I just wouldn't dress like that."

Lauren grinned, "You will think differently! Trust me. Are you buying clothes for the honeymoon?"

"Mainly yes," Abi sighed.

"Buy a short dress then," Lauren spoke softly. "Jay will be gagging for sex!"

Darcy was trying to control herself from going into hysterics as Abi's cheeks flashed bright red making her race back into the changing room and pulling the curtain shut as quickly as she could before catching her breath as embarrassment overtook her.

…

Later that day, Jay and Dexter were munching on burger and chips in the café.

"Did you know that Abi has banned sex for three weeks?" Jay spoke atrociously.

"Your wedding is three weeks away," Dexter pointed out.

"Exactly!"

"That must be so hard for you!" Dexter said sarcastically, with a sad expression painted on his face.

"Thanks for the sympathy!" Jay banged a chip in his mouth.

"I don't do sympathy mate," Dexter shrugged, munching on a chip.

"Talking about our sex life are we Jay?"

Jay spun in his seat to find Abi walking over to them with Paris in the pushchair, with a big grin on her face as she came face to face with her daddy. Abi parked up at the side of the table, beside Jay. Lauren and Darcy were lingering behind.

"Wanna chip?" Jay asked awkwardly, sliding his plate nearer to Abi. Abi grinned and grabbed two chips, putting them in her mouth before stealing Jay's burger.

"Abi," Jay whined.

Abi smirked, "Shopping is hard work baby!"

"Darcy!"

They all turned to where the voice was coming from to find a familiar man in the café with a six year old little boy in tow with scruffy brown hair, clinging onto his father's hand.

"Darren, what are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Yeah well funny enough, I used to live down here for a good few years and I thought that Shirley would like to see George!" Darren defended himself.

"Why didn't you call me?" Darcy sighed.

"I tried to, but your phone kept going straight to voicemail all day," Darren raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been with Lauren and Abi shopping all day," Darcy excused, tucking a strand of her golden locks behind her ear.

Darren took a glance at the two Branning sisters who was smiling at him awkwardly. He then looked back towards Darcy. "So they're really your sisters?"

"Yep," Darcy confirmed.

"I take it that you two know each other then?" Abi chuckled awkwardly.

Darcy stifled a laugh, "Bit more than know him, he's my bloody boyfriend!"


	21. Chapter 21

"So I guess all of the sisters have had their go with good old Darren Miller now," Lauren smirked.

"Lauren!" Abi exclaimed turning away in embarrassment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked, getting suspicious.

"Jay, before Abi started seeing you, Abi had a massive crush on him, like she was _**obsessed **_with him!" Lauren started laughing.

"Oh Lauren, shut up, I was young," Abi spat, her cheeks blushing a bright red.

All the memories came flooding back of the stuff Abi did when she fancied Darren. She was so jealous of Jodie that she thought she hated her (in the end, Jodie was the one that helped her get ready for her first proper date with Jay!) she used to doodle Darren's name in her notebooks, she used to ask him random questions, she hugged him, clinging onto him for ages and used her cousin Billie's death as an excuse. The bullet went too far when Abi tried to kiss Darren, but pushed her away and letting her down gently by saying that she was too young and how in love he was with Jodie and proposed to her right in front of him! That was the last straw.

"Everyone use to have them crazy crushes, it's part of growing up innit? I mean I use to have the hots for Roxy and Sam Mitchell," Jay shrugged it off.

"I don't know Sam, but Roxy?" Dexter smirked, "Ok!"

Jay glanced over at Dexter before turning towards the scene. His eyes wandered to George, who was smiling shyly at everyone. George looked at Jay smiling cutely. He had hazel brown eyes and scruffy brown hair with a few light curls, just like Heather did, but George's hair wasn't that curly, it just had a bit of a wave. George gave a small cute smile at Jay, a smile like Heather's. Jay's world seemed to be going in slow motion. The conversation in the café was being drained out as his mind to him back to the memory of that awful night on Ben's 16th birthday. The night that ruined everything, the night that changed his life forever. Jay's eyes squinted shut as the sound of the photo frame smashing across Heather's skull ringed in his ears. He opened his eyes again. The current conversation was being heard clearly. Jay continued to stare at George.

"You two kissed when Darren was due to marry Jodie, his ex!" Darcy proclaimed, astonished as her eye contact was shared between Darren and Lauren.

"It was a one off," Lauren tried to convince her. "To be honest I don't really know how it started, we were pretty out of it," she frowned to herself.

"It was a mistake," Darren spoke. "The kiss me and Lauren shared just proved how much I wasn't in love with Jodie than I thought I was, how I was taking the plunge too quickly, it was rushed."

Darcy started to feel at ease. She looked at Lauren sternly, "The kiss with Darren was a one off, you got that? You two won't be drinking alone together. Darren and I are solid- have been for over a year and I don't want sudden relatives to change that."

Lauren chuckled, "Darcy, funny enough, I have better standards! I mean, I have Joey! He's the only man I've truly loved so there, it's sorted, so you can stop having your hissy fit now!"

"Jay, everything okay?" Abi asked unsure as she caught Jay staring at George. She knew why he was, but she didn't want to make a big thing of it.

Jay turned to Abi, "Yeah I'm fine. Look, I'll see you at home yeah?" Jay shot out of his seat and quickly pecked Abi on the cheek and kissed Paris' forehead before rushing out of the café.

"What's wrong with him?" Darcy frowned as her eyes lingered on Jay.

"He's fine," Abi tried to sound convincing, forcing a smile across her lips. She turned towards Lauren and widened her eyes, gritting her teeth under her lips to indicate for her to not say anything.

…

Jay was sitting on the tube, dazed in a daydream. Thoughts were taking over his mind. Some were good memories and some were bad.

Jay used to sit on tubes until he arrived back in Walford before the court trial. There were times where he needed to be alone and on the tube, no one knows you or will check up on you. Jay liked the idea of having a bit of freedom. He use to ride on trains for hours but he couldn't always do it, and it wasn't just because he had to spend money. It was because most of the time, he needed support from his loved ones. The people that really cared about him and wouldn't judge him. Mainly, that was Abi.

…

"Jay!" Abi called from the hallway as she arrived home an hour later. She frowned when there was no response.

"Jay," her voice lingered throughout the bungalow as she called her husband-to-be again, walking into different rooms of the bungalow. Abi sighed sadly. He wasn't there. Abi jolted from her moping when her mobile started ringing in her bag, which was located in the hallway.

"Phone! Phone!" Paris called from her pushchair, in an excited tone. She was always intrigued by the different melodies that was played on mobile phones.

Abi rushed into the hallway, smiling at her daughter in the meantime before scrambling into her bag before she missed the call, hoping it was Jay. Abi's eyes saddened when she looked at the caller ID to discover that Dexter was calling her. Abi let out a sigh as she answered the phone, "Dexter, where's Jay? Is he at the Arches?"

"No he's not, that's the reason I rang you, to see whether he was at your place," Dexter answered.

Abi sighed, she was starting to get worried. "Shall we go looking for him?" She suggested.

"I'm afraid that I can't, sorry cuz, this motor has to be finished by half 5," the scratching of Dexter's neck could be heard through the phone.

"I'll look for him myself then," Abi spoke abruptly and hung up with force. She dropped her phone in her bag before letting out a breath of release to talk gently to Paris: "Come on sweetie, let's go on an adventure to find your daddy!"

Abi opened the front door as she heard Paris go "Yay!" in a happy tone. Abi smiled sadly. If only this could be a game.

First, she took a visit to Phil's house considering that him and Jay go back and that Phil is Jay's boss. She took a deep breath, allowing her knuckle to rattle against the back door. Paris was in her own world as she sat in her pushchair.

The door swung open and Phil frowned at Abi. He had to do a double take. It wasn't every day that you saw Abi Branning on the doorstep of the Mitchell household; only if she was with Jay and Jay rarely came.

"Abi? What you doing here?" Phil spoke in a husky voice.

"Erm sorry to interrupt," Abi began. She felt awkward as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "But have you seen Jay in the past hour? I mean, he's not at home and he's not in the Arches."

"He should be at work," Phil said annoyed. He hated when his employees started to slack.

"I don't know what's going through his head, I have a vague idea, but the thing is…" Abi stuttered.

"Just spit it out Abi," Phil spat in frustration.

"Darren's back and George is with him. Jay must have felt on edge," Abi spoke rather hurriedly.

"Well maybe he's gone for some time alone?" Phil suggested. He shifted a little, "I mean, I'm on edge now."

"Sorry," Abi smiled sadly. "I'm really worried."

"Jay loves you, he'll come back when he's around. He just needs some space probably, time to think," Phil reassured his employee's fiancée.

"But I can't just wait around for him and not do anything," Abi pleaded.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I have my own stuff to deal with!" Phil spoke rudely before slamming the door in her face. Abi gaped at the blank door. To be honest she wasn't surprised due to his foul behaviour most of the time. She just thought that he would have more consideration considering that Phil was involved in the cover up of Heather's murder. Jay told her this out of trust when they were having a heart to heart the night they returned home with Paris from the hospital, the day after she was born.

Abi turned to Paris' direction as she heard her start grizzling. She sighed knowing that Paris was tired but she needed to try and find Jay. They were to be wed in three weeks time. Abi went into the baby bag and pulled out Paris' baby pink blanket with the character Roo from Winnie the Pooh at the front. Abi wrapped it over the front of Paris, tucking her in and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Try and sleep sweetheart," Abi whispered, stroking Paris' cheek. "I know you're tired."

Paris started to settle as Abi watched her eyes drift open and closed and sucking away on her dummy. Abi smiled before pushing the pushchair forcefully with her away from the Mitchell house. Her eyesight had caught Denise standing outside the Minute Mart and then walking back in.

Abi frowned as she thought of an ideal suspect, allowing herself to enter the Minute Mart.

"You alright Abi," Denise smiled, peering over the counter to look at Paris who was almost asleep in her pushchair. "Awe, she's beautiful isn't she!" She cooed.

Abi chuckled slightly, "She's a little madam! Anyway, do you know where Patrick is? It's just…Jay's missing, been gone for an hour. I think…well I know it's something to do with Darren Miller returning with George. I guess it brings it all back," Abi tried to explain, frowning to herself.

Denise gasped, "Little George is here! Awe bless, I wonder if he remembers Heather." She thought to herself before realising that Abi was standing across the counter, worried out of her mind. "I understand how you're feeling Abi, it was a very tense time for Jay. Patricks in the B&B, if I see Jay, I'll give you or Patrick a ring."

"Thanks Denise," Abi smiled gratefully before wheeling Paris out of the Minute Mart, heading for the B&B. It was an open house so she just let herself in to find Patrick in the living room with Bert, having a drink together. She left Paris in the hallway.

"Ello Abi!" Bert smiled. "Where's Jay?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," Abi sighed. "Darren came back with George and its put him on edge. He's been missing for the past hour. I'm not gonna ring him or text him as he told me that he'll see me at home; but he's not at home."

"See him at home," Patrick told her, genuinely. "He'll come back, I promise. He loves you. He just needs some space, think things through." He then spoke in a rough and rummy voice which sprung a bounce in his tone of voice: "He'll come back when he's ready and wants some loving!"

Abi tried not to laugh. "Okay, I'll be waiting for him at home. Thanks!"

With that, Abi turned on her heel, grabbed Paris' pushchair before departing the B&B and heading home to wait for her dearly beloved.

…

It was 10pm and Abi was lounging on the sofa in her nightwear, waiting on Jay. Spaghetti Bolognese was waiting for Jay on the kitchen work top. She was starting to get worried. She was so tired. She almost nodded off until the front door suddenly open, making her jolt in alert.

"Jay!" Hope was in Abi's voice as she got up from the sofa just as Jay entered the living room.

"Sorry I was long, I just needed some time to myself," Jay spoke apologetically.

Abi smiled genuinely with relief flooding her face as she went over to Jay and held him tightly. Jay relaxed in her embrace, holding onto her. When they pulled away, Jay ran his fingers through her hair. "You look tired babe, go to bed. I'll be with you once I've had something to eat- I'm famished!"

Abi prodded him playfully, "Lucky for you, I saved you some Spaghetti Bolognese, it's on a plate on the kitchen worktop. All you have to do is microwave it!"

"You're a life saver," Jay smiled warmly and pecked her on the lips. "Go on babe, go to bed. I'll be in there soon!"

Abi smiled at Jay before turning on her heel and heading towards the bedroom, leaving Jay's eyes lingering on her in awe and passion. Jay knew that he would be forever in love with Abi. Abi is for life. Abi is his life.

…

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Jay entered his and Abi's bedroom. Jay shut the bedroom door, slowly but quietly as he watched Abi slowly fade into a deep sleep. However, Abi's body jolted to alert when she heard the bedroom door close. She looked at Jay, smiling. Jay smiled warmly as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Abi. Abi turned over, facing Jay's side.

"So where did you go?" Abi asked softly.

Jay was laying on his back; his head rotated in Abi's direction. He shuffled onto his side facing Abi. "I just went on the tube." Jay watched Abi's facial expression. Abi frowned, not knowing what to think. Her eyes looked saddened. To Jay, it implied that Abi thought that Jay was going to abandon her and Paris. "Don't worry, I was gonna come back. I was only intending to be away for a few hours, I never intended to be away for this long. I would never leave you and Paris, you two are my world!"

Abi smiled sadly, "Did you go anywhere? Like to a destination?"

"Just stayed on the tube. That's what I used to do when it all came out, I even used to when I had to cover up Ben's horrible shame," Jay wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Abi ran her hand down Jay' chest line, in between the nipples, causing them both to lock eyes with one another. "It's okay," she reassured. "I understand."

Jay stifled a laugh, "You're the only one that does seem to get me. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Likewise," Abi smiled. "You were bound to be on edge about seeing George again. To be honest, he does look a bit like Heather. You can see Heather in him."

"Exactly," Jay sighed. "Every time I look at him, it just reminds me of that night, the night Ben killed his mum. The night Heather died."

Abi smiled sadly and ran her hand down Jay's side, "It will get better, I promise. I'm here."

Jay smiled and pushed Abi's head closer and kissing her forehead tenderly. "I love you. I'd have no idea what I'd do without you."

"I love you too. I'll always be with you so you're stuck with me," Abi grinned, making Jay chuckle.

…

The next morning, Max, Lauren, Oscar, Cora, Darcy, Darren and George were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast over at the Branning household. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that," Lauren volunteered, getting up off her seat before walking down the hallway to open the front door. "Darren, Shirley's here! Come through Shirley."

The family heard the front door close, allowing Shirley's clunking black heeled boots to ring in their ear drums. Lauren was following behind Shirley. Shirley's face was filled with happiness as she came face to face with George. George had a face of recognition.

"Hello George," Shirley beamed happily. She knelt down to his level, "Do you remember me?" She asked softly.

It took a moment for George to recognise her until he said: "You're Shirley!"

Shirley was so happy at that point in time that it seemed like she was going to cry tears of happiness. She looked up at everyone, "He remembers me." She choked, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you sad?" George frowned.

"I'm happy, really happy," Shirley quickly wiped away her tears and pulled George in a tight hug. She inhaled his scent. The scent that reminded her of Heather. She pulled away and gazed at George happily.

"George, would you like to spend the day with Shirley?" Darren asked his son, smiling at him.

George nodded, pulling his traditional shy smile. It made Shirley even more happier.

"Shall we go then?" Shirley quickly turned to Darren, "Does he need anything?"

"I'll go and get his jacket, he could get cold!" Darren went into the living room with Shirley and George following. After Shirley and George left, Darren went back into the kitchen, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's what I was meant to ask," Darcy suddenly remembered something. "Why did Jay leave the café yesterday? He seemed all funny. I caught him looking at George and then he just vanished."

"Probably reminds him of the death of Heather, I read it in the newspaper about what really happened that night, I actually feel sorry for the lad," Darren scratched the back of his neck.

"I keep thinking that Phil was involved, you should have seen how Phil treated Jay before it all came out," Max sighed taking a sip of his coffee. "Jay was staying with us for a week! It was destroying him."

"Yet Abi saw the good in him and went back to him," Lauren commented.

"Jay is a good lad," Max concluded.

"I'm confused," Darcy frowned. "What's Jay got to do with Heather's death?"

"He was there when Heather died," Cora explained. "He was the one that cracked in the end after five months of keeping it hidden, he got charged for perverting the course of justice and got community service."

Darcy gaped at her new family and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Darcy, where are you going darling?!" Darren called out.

"I'm not having my sister marry a criminal. Especially one that's been charged with that," Darcy spat. "I'm going round there!"

Then the front door slammed. Darcy charged over to Jay and Abi's place and banged on the door. Jay opened the front door with a cup of coffee.

"Oh alright Darcy," Jay greeted.

"Move," Darcy spat and barged past him making Jay's coffee spill down Jay's top.

"Thanks for spilling coffee down me," Jay spoke abruptly giving out a sigh of frustration, just as Darren rushed into the bungalow. "Sorry about this Jay!"

Jay frowned in confusion as to what was going on. He closed the door behind him and entered the living room to find Abi walking in happily.

"Oh hey Darcy," Abi smiled, then she turned to Darren. "Darren."

"Pack your stuff," Darcy ordered. "You're moving back into number 5."

"What? Why would I do that?" Abi frowned.

"I know that your darling fiancée got charged for perverting the course of justice," Darcy screeched. "You're not marrying a criminal, I won't allow it!"

Abi gasped horrified. "Excuse me but Jay is not a criminal. You don't know what went on! And who the hell do you think you are…"

"Your sister," Darcy interrupted Abi's rant.

"Who I've only known for two weeks," Abi spoke harshly. "I love Jay and in three weeks time, I am going to marry him and there's nothing that you can do to stop me. Who do you think you are coming here out of the blue, claiming to be my sister and then you tell me who I can and can't marry!?"

"She has a point Darce," Darren frowned, "Let's just go!"

Darcy didn't take any notice.

"What if he lies to you? What if he lies about something more serious?" Darcy challenged folding her arms across her chest.

"I will always be straight with Abi," Jay reassured.

"I wasn't talking to you," Darcy growled.

"Don't talk to Jay like that," Abi snapped. "Jay's right, he would never lie to me! Yes, you're my sister but Jay and Paris come first in my life, I'd be lost without them. You've been in my life for two weeks…yes, I know Jay did wrong back then but he's a better person now, I always saw the good in him and if you can't accept me and Jay being together then don't bother coming to our wedding. In fact, you can go back to where you came from for all I care!"

Abi looked over at Jay and snuggled into him. Jay kissed the top of Abi's head lightly, holding her in an embrace. Darcy watched them. She knew that true love was standing right in front of her. Maybe fairytales can exist. What Darcy did know was that Jay and Abi were inseparable. Darcy had a flood of realisation.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Darcy spoke gently. "I was out of order and I guess it just came as a shock to me. I know you're happy and I wouldn't let you ruin what you two have for anyone's sake. I'm sorry. I would love to come to your wedding! But I don't want to be a bridesmaid, Lauren told me the colour of the dresses, I hate purple with a passion," Darcy shuddered, making Abi giggle.

"Don't worry," Abi said. "It came as a shock to me too, I slammed the door in his face!"

Darcy giggled then turned to Jay.

"I will accept you as my brother in law, but if you hurt her, I will kill you," Darcy warned. "Even if me and Abi have only known each other for two weeks."

"If I hurt her, I'll kill myself," Jay sounded promising. That's the third time he has gone by that quote now.

Darcy didn't really know how to respond to that. "Anyway, I best get going…see you later!"

With that, Darcy left the bungalow, leaving Darren with the happy couple.

"Sorry…I'll buy you a drink when you're next in the Vic," Darren suggested before rushing after Darcy, hearing the front door close.

Jay turned to Abi smirking, "So the bridesmaids' dresses are purple are they?"

…

Woah! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I wonder if one of the wedding chapters will be this big? Hmmm…

Anyway, for the people that are reading 'Two Star-Crossed Lovers', you may have noticed that I haven't updated lately. I will do when I've finished Mirrors as it's almost finished :( but of course, there will be a sequel;)

By the way, 'rough and rummy' that was used to describe Patrick Trueman's happy voice, NuttyMeg97 suggested it, as I didn't know how to describe it. So if it happens to be the wrong words, don't blame me;) aha!


	22. Chapter 22

Abi smiled down at her body as her elegant wedding dress surrounded it. It was half 11 in the morning and Abi couldn't help but think that this time next week, it will be the morning of her wedding. Even the thought of it made her heart splutter and the butterflies in her stomach start to awake.

This morning, Abi would be taking her wedding dress home along with the bridesmaids' dresses. This was the final fitting. Abi was wearing her elegant white heels to see how the dress flowed on her. The dress suited her figure perfectly, from top to bottom. A veil was attached to her head. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Even though it wasn't quite the full works yet, for once in her life, she felt like a princess. So neat and elegant.

She missed her prom due to her being in Costa Rica. It was considered as unfortunate that she only got one chance of feeling like a princess. And she would be one on her wedding day so she would be the centre of attention whereas she wouldn't have been at prom as Bernadette would be competing to get that spotlight. She frowned at the thought.

"Everything alright love?" The shop assistant noticed her facial expression.

Abi shook out of her thoughts. "Yeah, everything's fine," Abi smiled reassuringly. "The dress looks perfect!"

The shop assistant smiled at the hard work the seamstress had done.

"Come on Abs!" Lauren called. "We've been standing here for ages in these dresses!"

"Just coming," Abi called back. She slowly turned in the compact changing room and pulled the curtain away as she slowly stepped forward with a huge grin on her face. Lauren, Lola and Bernadette gaped at her whereas Cora pulled out a tissue from her handbag and began dabbing her watery eyes.

"Abi, your mother would be so proud," Cora cried. Abi smiled sadly. She still had Tanya's wedding outfit that she would have worn at her wedding but it was stored safely at number 5.

"Abi, you look stunning!" Lola complimented, "Jay will be drooling!"

"You think?" Abi smiled.

"Yeah definitely," Lauren reassured.

Abi smiled before observing the view of her bridesmaids. The colour suited them perfectly. The dress flounced down their ankles, with a satisfactory fitting at the front which was supported by a halter neck.

"You look great Abi," Bernadette smiled. "However, I don't see myself wearing these silver heels that you have chosen for us all day, so will it be okay if I bring some silver heels along, just for the reception?"

"Yeah, of course," Abi frowned.

"Thanks, it's just I don't find these shoes very comfortable," Bernadette frowned. Abi smiled sympathetically at her old friend whereas Lola and Lauren glared at Bernadette. Bernadette was the Queen of Criticism. Cora just shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking down at her polished nails as she tried to investigate the chips within the scarlet red nail polish.

"I think I might treat myself to a manicure for the wedding," Cora thought out loud.

Abi chuckled at her grandmother's comment, "Well me, Lola, Lauren and Bernadette are getting acrylics done so you might as well Nan!"

"No, I won't have acrylics," Cora hesitated. "I'm quite happy with my own nails thanks!" Cora stroked her natural long finger nails protectively.

Abi, Lola and Lauren laughed at Cora's remark whereas Bernadette just wrinkled her nose at them.

…

It was half 12 in the afternoon when Abi left the Branning house after dropping off the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. The dresses would be kept safe in her childhood home as there won't be any risk of Jay managing to get a sneak peek.

Dot was looking after Paris for the day and the family and wedding party were going out for dinner this evening after the suit fitting.

Abi twisted the key in the keyhole of her front door as she entered the bungalow. She frowned as she could hear the TV being played in the background. She slowly edged her way into the living room to find Jay sitting on the sofa eating a curry pot noodle.

"What are you doing back so early?" Abi asked.

"Phil let me on my lunch break early." Jay told his fiancée as he finished his pot noodle and lifted himself up from the sofa as he walked over to Abi. He edged his face closer to Abi's. Abi moved back from Jay, holding her hand out in front of her.

"You've got curry breath," Abi spoke disgustedly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Jay gasped, sounding oblivious.

"I'm not kissing you when you have curry breath," Abi stated, grinning. She turned on her heel and headed towards the bedroom. Jay's eyes wandered around the living room, frowning to himself.

"Where's the dresses then? They have been altered haven't they?" Jay asked as he put his pot in the bin and the fork in the sink before joining Abi in the bedroom.

"They're at my dad's," Abi confirmed as she dug out her uniform for McKlunkys.

"Ohh," Jay frowned as he stood beside the bed looking helpless, allowing his eyes to drift around the room.

"Can you leave the room please while I'm getting changed?" Abi asked politely.

Jay burst out laughing, "Abs, seriously? It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

Jay waited for Abi's reaction but all he got was her stern and sincere look. Jay sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "'I'm going, I'm going!" Jay turned on his heel and left Abi to get changed in their bedroom.

When Abi returned, Jay was sitting on the sofa with a pen and notepad in hand and was writing quickly. The tip of his tongue was hanging out slightly to indicate that he was in full concentration. Abi smirked as she crept behind the sofa and slowly peered over it, "What are you doing?"

Jay jolted slightly and quickly closed the notepad. "Blimey Abs," Jay gasped in shock. Abi giggled softly. "Well, what are you doing?" Abi questioned.

"I'm in the process of writing my vows and speech actually," Jay stated proudly.

"I still haven't got round to doing that," Abi sighed moving round the sofa and sitting beside Jay.

"Not like you to be slacking," Jay grinned cheekily.

"Shut up, I've had a lot on," Abi grumbled, her face falling into the palms of her hands.

"Only one week to go now," Jay smiled running his hand through Abi's golden locks. Abi's head lifted up and her eyes locked onto Jay's, a timid smile dancing on her sweet lips. "This time next week, you'll be becoming Mrs Brown." Jay continued, sighing happily.

"We'll be getting married within the hour _this time next week_," Abi smiled sweetly at Jay. "However, Mrs Brown does remind me of that man dressed up as a woman on Mrs Brown's Boys," Abi frowned to herself.

"It's fine Abs. It's just at Christmas, I refuse to let you be in the nativity…especially as the Virgin Mary," Jay smirked. Abi glared at him. Jay didn't manage to keep a straight face. He burst out laughing. But Abi's expression didn't change.

"Sorry," Jay gulped. "It's just I'm picturing you shooting dolls from a cannon!" Jay went into hysterics.

Abi rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I have to go, I'll see you later," Abi kissed him on the cheek as she couldn't kiss him on the lips considering that he was laughing. She dashed out of the bungalow taking her handbag with her.

She opened the front door to find Lola heading towards the bungalow.

"Oh alright Lola," Abi greeted her best friend. "I'm just about to head to work!"

Abi's eyes wandered to the small black leather bag which was being balanced on Lola's shoulder.

"I know," Lola chuckled. "It's actually Jay who I need to see quickly. I'll see you tonight though?"

"Yeah course!" Abi spoke quickly. "Jay's in the living room. He's pissing himself laughing though!" Abi rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tonight!"

With that, Abi walked off. Lola watched her, frowning. She then turned to the door and entered the bungalow, closing the door quietly. She could hear Jay's laughter. Lola sighed as she entered the lounge.

"What's wrong with you?" She frowned.

Jay stopped laughing and looked at Lola shocked. "How did you get in? Can I help?"

"Abi let me in," Lola answered, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," Jay said under his breath.

"And yes there is something you can help me with." Lola answered his second question. "Actually it's compulsory," she smiled falsely.

…

At 4pm, Abi had finished her shift at work and was on her way back home to get ready for the suit fitting.

Alfie emerged from the Vic with a big black bin bag in his hand and dropped it beside one of the benches outside the local boozer. He noticed Abi walk past the Vic.

"Ohh Abi!" Alfie ran to a frozen Abi, who was waiting for him. "Could you come inside for a minute?" Alfie indicated behind him with his thumb, to where the pub was standing. "I need you to do something for me."

"Why?" Abi frowned, "I've got to attend a suit fitting in an hour. I need to get home."

"Please Abs, it won't take long I promise," Alfie pleaded with her, sounding urgent. His hands were stuck together in a praying position.

Abi sighed, her eyes wandering around her surroundings before turning back to Alfie. "Alright."

A cheesy smile danced upon Alfie's lips. He rubbed Abi's shoulder, "Cheers sweetheart! Come through."

Alfie led Abi in the Vic. Alfie was his bubbly self, whereas Abi was unsure of what to expect.

…

Abi, Lola, Lauren, Alice, Susannah, Cora and Rainie were sitting on the comfy seats at the shop were the groom and the ushers' suits were being fitted. Paris and Lexi were enjoying themselves on the floor together.

"God, and I thought girls were bad," Rainie rolled her eyes. Abi smiled softly at Rainie's comment just as each curtain got pulled open to reveal in chronological order: Jay, Dexter, Peter, Fatboy, Max, Oscar, Billy, Phil and Bert in their suits for the wedding. Their black jackets and trousers were hugged their bodies perfectly, revealing their allocated figure.

Abi and Lola wolf whistled as they looked the groom and the ushers up and down. Their main focuses were on Jay and Peter.

"Nice," Lola nodded.

"Nice?" Abi looked at Lola, arching her eyebrow. "They're perfect!" Abi started to get all giddy as she looked at the men in awe.

"I have to say, I do look quite good in pink," Fatboy stated, straightening his arm out in front of him.

"Oh my god Pops sort that flammin' tie out," Lola started to go mental as she rushed over to Billy. Phil rolled his eyes.

Abi watched Lauren walk over to Joey. Abi turned Jay and walked over to him. The jacket was black, which went down to his thigh and the shirt was white. The tie was dark pink which was neatly tucked under the collar. The waistcoat was a silky baby pink with dark pink spirals. His black trousers showed the shape of his legs perfectly and black polished shoes were covering his feet. He looked mesmerizing.

"Mmm, you've always looked good in a suit," Abi licked her lips.

Jay smirked, "On our wedding night, this suit will be on the honeymoon suite floor." Jay said in a murmuring tone close to her face. "I hope your wedding dress is Velcro," Jay bit down on his bottom lip.

Abi was about to tell him how the dress did up but that would still be referred to giving him hints of the dress. It was forbidden that Jay should know anything about the dress until the big day.

"You can't get Velcro dresses Jay," Abi grinned. Jay groaned.

"Do the suits fit to its satisfactory measurements?" The shop assistant inquired.

"Yeah," the boys chorused.

The shop assistant smiled, "Well if you could take them off then I'll be able to bag them up for you."

"Would you like to take the suit off for me Abi?" Jay said quietly but seduction was lingering in his voice.

Abi rolled her eyes then looked at her red headed man smirking, "Get. changed."

Jay mock saluted grinning, "Yes ma'am." Like the rest of the ushers, Jay turned on his heel and headed back into the changing room to get changed.

…

An hour later, the party was gathered round a large table in an Italian restaurant in the town.

"So you getting nervous Jay considering that there's only a week to go?" Fatboy took a bite out of his pizza.

Jay swallowed his meatball, "No, why would I? Abi's the love of my life."

Abi grinned into her Spaghetti Carbonara, feeling Jay stroke the top of her leg under the table.

"It's fate aint it," Lola smiled as she looked at Peter beside her, planting a kiss on his lips. Phil looked at them in disgust.

Max gulped, "Abi, I have something to tell you."

Abi frowned, "What's that?"

Max took a deep breath, "This family has had some good or bad memories in Walford but some of us want to move away from the bad memories. Like Derek and your mum passing away…"

Abi stifled a laugh, "Where is this going?"

"I don't want you to be upset, there's no need to be, really there isn't cos there's a good side to this," Max reassured before continuing. "After the wedding and while you and Jay are on honeymoon, me, Lauren, Joey, Alice and Oscar are moving to Exeter. We want to start a new life. You have a life, you're about to enter a happy married life with Jay and I couldn't be more proud of that."

"I'll be staying put, you'll have me, and Darcy," Cora confirmed.

"I understand," Abi stuttered. She had to get used to living without them. She's a grown up and is a mother and is about to be a wife to Jay. "I'll be fine…you're right, I have built up a life of my own." Abi forced a smile, "What's the good side to it?"

"When you return of honeymoon, Cora will have the sets of keys," Max added.

"What keys?" Jay interrupted

"The keys to our house." Max responded. The whole table apart from Lauren, Joey, Alice and Cora gaped at Max. "You're about to get married, you're young, you're bound to have more kids," Max shifted in his seat. "So instead of putting the house on the market, I'm giving the house to you, Jay and Paris. Cora's moving back in with Dot, Darcy and Darren have found themselves a place so when you get back off honeymoon, the house is yours as we'll be in Exeter. Don't worry, I'll send you money to pay the deposits."

"Dad, I don't know what to say," Abi started to get overwhelmed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Max smiled. "I want you to have the best start possible! Come here…"

Abi stood up and Max walked over to her as he held his little girl in his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you daddy," Abi murmured into his shoulder. Max smiled. He hadn't heard Abi call him that in ages. "I love you too," Max whispered before pulling away. "You sure you want the house? I mean, it was your family home and you know…you know what I'm trying to say. I mean, I can buy you another house!"

"No, it's fine, to be honest I think number 5 is one of the best houses in the Square," Abi grinned, then turned to Jay. "What do you think Jay?"

"I agree," Jay smiled. "I don't think there is a better house in Walford than number 5." Jay stood up, holding his hand out to Max. "Thank you so much Max, it means a lot. And I promise I will look after Abi forever."

Max shook hands with Jay, "I never doubted it for a second." Max smiled, "Come here son." Max pulled Jay closer and they shared a man hug. Abi smiled at the bond between them. They pulled away.

"Abi, I can't believe you'll have a house of your own at your age, I'm so happy for the pair of you!" Lola squealed, then turned to Billy. "Pops, when are gonna buy me and Peter a house?" Lola pouted. Abi and Peter laughed at Lola's comment.

Jay and Abi exchanged glances, smiling like mad. Jay pulled Abi closer to him as they wrapped their arms around each other, looking at the scene that was being caused.

"It just keeps getting better," Jay murmured in Abi's ear. Abi grinned as she snuggled into Jay deeper. Jay kissed the top of Abi's head softly.

They both knew for sure that their marriage was going to be perfect. It may have its twists and turns but apart from that, it was going to be perfect and it would never be a regret, whatever happens. It was going to be the best decision that was ever made.


	23. Chapter 23

Lola tipped her big black carrier bag out onto Jay and Abi's sofa to reveal the hen night props for that evening. It was the night before the wedding. Jay, Abi and Dexter stared down at the content that had been spread on the sofa.

There was:

- Several pairs of Barbie pink devil horns.

- Several pairs of bubble gum pink fairy wings

- A long Barbie pink devil tail

- A pair of Barbie pink devil horns attached to a black veil

- Willy Glows sticks

- A metal pocket flask with 'Bride-to-be' engraved in pink

- Glow in the Dark Multi-Coloured Willie Straws

- Chocolate Penis Lollies

- Pink Willie shot glasses

- Pink flashing L plate with light pink fluff around the edge of the plate

- Bright Pink Earrings with bride to be written in black.

- V neck light pink tops with Abi's Angels written in silver with 'Bella' as the font.

- Short sleeve open silky baby pink jackets with 'Bride' and 'Bridesmaid' written in black bold.

- A Barbie Pink Tutu

Jay's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ," he covered his mouth with his hand, perching himself down on the other arm of the sofa.

Abi had a confused expression on her face as she picked up a clear packaged folded up top with 'Abi's Angels' written on it. "Lola, why does it say Abi's Angels?"

"Well one of our favourite film's is Charlie Angels, so I just put two and two together," Lola stated. Abi smiled at the girl who was going to take on the role of being her chief bridesmaid the next day.

"How much did that cost you altogether?" Dexter inquired, observing the stuff.

"That doesn't matter. Considering that I'm the chief bridesmaid, one of my duties is to make sure that the bride has the best night of freedom ever," Lola explained, putting the stuff away. Abi smiled at her best friend.

"Did Lexi settle at Dot's okay?" Abi asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, played with Paris straight away," Lola smiled at the memory.

Dot was babysitting Paris, Lexi, Oscar and George as she considered herself as being too old for clubbing. But she was definitely attending the wedding tomorrow alongside Jim who was being released from the care home.

"Right, you packed a bag for tonight? Phil will be taking your suitcases to the hotel in the morning." Lola said. "It's 5 'o' clock now, and we need to get ready. You've eaten right?"

"Yeah, Jay and I ate an hour ago," Abi reassured. "I'll just go and get my bag." Abi headed into the bedroom to grab her pink bag which had been used for two occasions. On the camping holiday and it was used as her hospital bag. It was very handy. She re-entered the lounge with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Say goodbye to your husband to be, Abs," Lola grinned.

Abi and Jay turned to each other. Jay stood up and opened his arms. Abi hurried towards him, falling into his embrace. Jay dug his face into her soft blonde hair, holding her tightly as he inhaled her sweet scent before she became his bride tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Abi admitted, locking eyes with Jay. "It's not going to feel right not sleeping with you tonight," she frowned.

"Same. Cuddle a pillow, that's what I'll do," Jay grinned. Abi giggled. Jay sighed happily allowing his fingers to brush through Abi's hair. "Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs Brown."

"Can't wait," Abi smiled. Jay and Abi leaned in and shared a passionate kiss which lasted for a few seconds before Abi pulled away, looking at Jay sadly. "You won't go snogging any girls or anything will you or show an interest and get intimate with the stripper…that's if Dexter's booked you one." She knew what stag nights can get like. Very uncontrollable at times.

"No baby, don't be stupid," Jay held Abi close. "I won't be doing anything like that and I won't show any interest in a stripper, just do what a normal groom to be would do. Wouldn't mean anything."

"I won't let Jay do anything he will regret Abs, I promise ya," Dexter reassured. Abi looked at Dexter smiling a bit before turning back to Jay.

"I love you," she declared.

"And I love you too," Jay smiled warmly scooping her lips up with his, going into a slow, passionate and tender kiss which lasted for a minute before Lola interrupted them.

"Time's up!"

Jay and Abi looked at Lola to find her grinning. She held out her hand towards Abi, "Come along Miss Branning, let's get you ready for your last night of freedom!"

Abi looked at Jay grinning, who was returning the grin.

"Have fun," Jay said before they kissed again.

"Behave," Abi told him sternly like he was a child before taking Lola's hand as her best friend led her out of the bungalow.

Jay sighed, "Right, I'm gonna jump in the shower before the boys get here."

"Oh yeah, wait," Dexter's hand ran under his jacket as he revealed a clear package which had a folded up t-shirt. He chucked it at Jay. "Stick that on," He smirked.

Jay raised his eyebrow at Dexter before unsealing the packaging and opening the top up and holding it out in front of him to get a better view. He looked at the front of the top with a vague expression. The top was royal blue and it had 'RIP Jay' at the top with a picture of himself printed in the middle. Jay felt grateful that it was a decent one. At the bottom it said: '1994-2015'. Jay chuckled softly.

"Look at the back," Dexter continued to smirk.

Jay turned the top round to discover that his name was printed below the collar and in the middle it has in big writing: 'The End'. All of the writing that was included on the t-shirt was in capitalised bold Stencil.

"You muppet," Jay chuckled. "Have you got one too?"

"Every member of the stag do have," Dexter stated, proudly. "But only mine, yours, Peter's, Max's, Joey's, Fatboy's, Billy's and Phil's are personalised though."

Jay smiled at his best friend. "I won't be long."

With that, Jay departed the living room, leaving Dexter slumped in the armchair.

…

Abi smiled at herself in the mirror two hours later. She was standing in her old bedroom.

She was wearing the personalised v neck strappy top with the silky light pink short sleeved jacket to cover her shoulders with Bride written in silver at the back. The flashing pink L plate with pink fluff going around the template was hanging round her neck and dangling down her top half. She was wearing the Barbie pink tutu which reached up to her thigh, along with black tights and silver heels. Barbie Pink devil horns which was attached to a black veil was secured at the top of Abi's head and the long Barbie pink devil tail was dangling down her bottom. Bubble gum pink fairy wings were on her back and the bride to be earrings where dangling from her ears. Her nails had been painted silver and her make up consisted of silver glistening eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, pencil eyeliner, black mascara and bright pink glistening lip gloss. Her hair was straightened and was calmly resting on her shoulders. She held her hand out in front of her to observe the engagement ring glistening on her ring finger. She started to get all giddy as her stomach began to perform somersaults. The countdown had finally stopped, tomorrow she was going to marry the love of her life. It was like Christmas, but her's and Jay's wedding was far better than Christmas.

Lola pushed the door open, knocking on it softly, "Knock, knock."

Abi turned towards Lola and striked a pose grinning, "What do you think?"

"You look stunning," Lola started to get all giddy. Lola was dressed in the personalized top and the silky short sleeved jacket with bridesmaid at the back with a black leather skirt and heels which consisted of the colours: pink, lilac, white and green. The Barbie pink devil horns were attached to her head and the fairy wings were on her back. Her finger nails were light pink and her makeup was similar to Abi's as well as the hairstyle.

"You look great too. Hey, I bet the boys haven't gone to this much effort," Abi grinned. "Thank you Lola for sorting all this out."

"It's my job," Lola smiled. "Anyway, let's get you over to the R&R, your hen night is about to commence, girl!"

Abi grinned as Lola grabbed her by the hand and led her downstairs to where Lauren, Darcy, Cora, Rainie and Alice were waiting for them. Max came into the hallway wearing the personalised T-Shirt for the stag party. Abi gaped at the top.

"Jay gets personalised tops too," Abi gasped.

"Don't worry Abs, that's probably all that they'll be, there can't be much more," Lola reassured.

"You look amazing Abi," Alice complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, I have to say this is a new look," Max looked Abi up and down.

"Dad, it's her hen night," Lauren protested.

"Yes, I know and she's free to do what she wants, it's her night," Max spoke. "Anyway, I'm off to this stag do, have fun!"

"Will do," the girls chorused as Max left the house.

"Here Abs," Cora spoke, pulling something out of her white cardigan pocket. It was the pocket flask with bride to be engraved onto it. "Don't drink it all at once," she smirked.

Abi grinned, "Cheers!" She took the cap off and took a long sip.

"Slow down," Darcy gasped.

Abi stared at Darcy like she had two heads, "It's my hen night, I can do what I want."

"Woo, you go girl!" Lola cheered.

"You want some?" Abi offered Lola.

"Don't mind if I do," Lola winked, taking a sip.

"Remember Lauren, no drinking," Abi told her sternly, pointing the finger at her.

"I won't," Lauren said innocently.

"Anyway, what are we all doing moping around here anyway? It's my hen night! Let's partyyyyy!" Abi grabbed the pocket flask off Lola. Abi gained cheers from Lauren, Rainie, Alice, Lola and Darcy. Cora grinned at her youngest granddaughter. Abi grabbed her small pink clutch before opening the front door and heading out into the open air with the accompanied hens following. Their heels were clunking along the footpath as they made their way to R&R.

…

Jay stood outside the Vic for a moment. Dexter had left his and Abi's place five minutes earlier as he wanted to give Jay a big entrance. This was it. His stag do. He didn't know what to expect but what he did know was that it was going to be a blast.

Jay pushed the doors open of the Queen Vic. He didn't even manage to get through the doors properly due to the stags pouncing on him with their t-shirts on and these dark brown antlers on their heads along with black shaded glasses covering their eyes. The stags moved away from him and went into sing song mode as they started singing 'I'm getting married in the morning'. Jay smirked at them as he glanced at the stags. There was: Dexter, Peter, Bert, Phil, Alfie, AJ, Fatboy, Tamwar, Terry, Joey, Max, David, Jack, Patrick, TJ, Danny, Billy, Darren and Masood.

"Get these antlers on you," Dexter smirked, handing Jay a pair of antlers. Jay rolled his eyes as he fitted them above his head, smirking. Dexter then handed Jay black shaded glasses in which he put on.

"Oi, Trace, give Jay a brandy will ya and make it a double!" Alfie called over the bar.

"Brandy?" Joey raised his eyebrow. "What about shots?"

"We've got to get the groom warmed up before we push him into the hard stuff," Alfie explained.

"Jay, we've brought a couple of friends along for you," Peter grinned.

Jay frowned, "What friends?"

Fatboy laughed, "If you could come with me. Your best man is a genius!"

Jay had a confused expression on his face as Fatboy ushered him to the end of the Vic followed by the other stags. Fatboy walked through the door leading to behind the bar and came back with an inflatable sheep and a blow up doll.

Jay gaped at the blow up doll, "Oh my god!"

The stags laughed at Jay's reaction.

"That gives my niece a break for the night, aint that right Max?" Jack chuckled, gesturing the blow up doll.

"Too right!" Max chuckled, taking a sip of his lager.

"If I had that time again," Patrick said quietly to Bert.

"If only," Bert mumbled.

"Right, get that down you big man, all in one!" Alfie handed the brandy to Jay. Jay downed the brandy, slamming the glass down on the bar. What had he let himself in for?

…

Abi had attended her hen do at the R&R for 10 minutes. She had just finished greeting her hens. Bernadette was there and like Lola and Lauren, she had the short sleeve silky light pink jacket with 'Bridesmaid' printed at the back. Each hen was wearing the personalised top and had Barbie pink devil horns and bubble-gum pink fairy wings. Abi's eyes wandered around at the females who had attended her hen do. There was: Lola, Lauren, Alice, Darcy, Kat, Bernadette, Holly and Sophie (from college), Whitney, Lucy, Cora, Bianca, Rainie, Ava, Kim, Denise, Carol, Shirley, Tina, Susannah and Poppy.

She couldn't believe the effort Lola and Sharon had gone to to make the club look nice with decorations to complete her perfect hen night.

"You look amazing Abi," Susannah smiled as she admired her future daughter in law. "Jay's a lucky man!"

"More like I'm the lucky one," Abi smiled.

"Right if everyone could take their seats," Kim declared as she stood up on the stage. A screen was standing behind her. There was a tall silver chair. "Abi, if you could sit down in this silver chair."

Abi frowned as she went and sat down in the silver chair. The hens went and sat down in front of the stage. Kim remained standing on the stage with a remote and cards in her hand whereas Lola was standing against the bar.

"It's time to play: Mr & Mrs…To Be…" Kim spoke loudly as the PowerPoint began on the screen. She turned to Abi, "Now Abi, your chief bridesmaid kindly asked Jay questions about you." Abi looked over at Lola and they exchanged smiles. This was going to be fun. "Now I will ask you the same questions and the aim of the game is to see whether you give the same answer." Kim explained before starting the game: "Question number 1…what are your favourite pair of shoes?"

Abi thought for a moment, "My pink leopard print converses."

Kim nodded before pressing a button which revealed a slide with the question number and then revealed Jay chilled out on the sofa in their living room on another slide.

"That's my living room," Abi gasped, pointing at the screen.

"Hmm…her pink leopard print converses," Jay answered on the video. Abi smiled proudly.

"Question number 2….When your daughter Paris was born, how much did she weigh?"

"6"9."

The presentation moved to the slide that revealed Jay's answer which was the same answer as Abi's.

"He's doing well so far considering…" Bernadette commented.

"Considering what?" Holly frowned.

"That's he's a guy!" She replied like it was obvious.

"Question number 3…what is your favourite Twilight film?" Kim asked.

"Breaking Dawn Part 1," Abi smiled.

The presentation moved to the slide with Jay's answer.

"Breaking Dawn Part 2," Jay answered, sounding sure.

Abi gasped, "I'll be having words with him later."

Kim smirked, "Question number 4…who is your celebrity crush?" She asked with a seductive tone ringing in her voice making a few of the hens smirk.

"Taylor Lautner," Abi giggled.

"I find Robert Pattison quite fit," Lucy admitted. Lauren and Whitney stared at her.

"Seriously?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"You have seriously got bad taste," Whitney retorted.

The presentation did its repeated action.

"Taylor Lautner," Jay scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disgust making Abi, Lola, Rainie, Alice, Darcy, Bianca and Kat laugh.

"Question number 5…what is your favourite part of Jay's body?" Kim smirked.

Lauren cringed, not wanting to know.

"His chest," Abi gasped. "I love his chest!" Abi said in awe.

Kim nodded, pressing a button which revealed Jay's answer.

"My chest," Jay nodded. "However, if she's in the right mood, she would probably say my dick. She loves a bit of Jay Brown delight!" Jay then started to laugh at his answer. The hens burst out laughing. Abi's cheeks turned a shade of red with embarrassment but she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Question number 6…" Kim called out loudly, to quieten everyone. "What was the date that you and Jay got together for the first time?"

"22nd March 2011," Abi smiled at the memory. After a few clicks, Jay's answer appeared: "The 22nd of March 2011, that was one of the best days of my life. That was the day that I felt true love and happiness." The hens awed over his answer. Abi smiled at Jay's answer.

"Now we're getting a bit kinky," Kim winked.

"Oh please don't!" Lauren covered her eyes. But no one took any notice. Kim just continued: "What is your favourite sexual position?"

Abi gulped and she started to blush slightly. Was she really being asked this question? Abi turned to Lola, "Did Jay actually tell you?"

Lola nodded with a massive grin on her face. Abi sighed and turned back to Kim forcing the answer out, "Straddling."

A few moments later, Jay's answer appeared. "Straddling," he winked cheekily.

"Whats straddling?" Poppy asked confused.

"It's when the woman is on the man and the man's legs are crossed and they're sitting up," Shirley explained. Tina's eyes widened in horror. She didn't even know until now.

"Oh," Poppy frowned.

Abi covered her eyes with her hand, getting embarrassed. She thought that there will be some more events occurring this evening which will feel humiliating at times so she just had to suck it up.

"It gets better," Kim winked. "Question number 8….Where is the most adventurous place you've had sex in the home?"

Abi gulped. "In the shower against the wall," she spoke confidently. Smirks were gained through the hens.

The presentation performed its normal routine.

"In the shower against the wall," Jay spoke proudly.

"Question number 9…what do you get upset about the most?"

"My mum," Abi sighed sadly. Sad expressions were drawn upon Lauren, Cora and Rainie's faces.

Jay's answer was shown: "Her mum, she gets upset about her mum. It's hard for her aint it and it kills me to see her so upset. It's horrible. It breaks her heart to think that she won't be there at the wedding."

Abi smiled sadly at Jay's answer.

"Final question," Kim announced. "What was your first gift from Jay?"

"A Pandora bracelet."

Jay appeared on the screen for the final time to answer the final question. "The key to my heart," he smiled.

Everyone awed over the answer. Abi smiled at Jay's answer, making her heart splutter and the butterflies in her stomach perform several different somersaults. Jay Brown was definitely the one for her.

…

"No, no one has never walked in on me and Abi," Jay said in frustration. He blamed it on the drink. He was feeling slightly tipsy. "And that I can promise ya! Now come on, let's get some more drinks in. Let's do some shots!" Jay slammed his hand down on the bar several times. He was playing a Question Game with Dexter, Peter, Joey, AJ, TJ, Fatboy and Tamwar at the bar.

"When are we having this three way with the sheep and the doll?" Danny called out to the boys.

"Why?" Jay chuckled.

"Well they are there to have a bit of fun with," Joey smiled cheekily. "They're not just there for show."

Jay grumbled as Tracy delivered the tequila shots to them. "Count me out! Why would I want a burger when I have steak at home?" Jay smirked picking up a shot. "Come on, who's with me?"

"If you won't have this three way, then I will," Fatboy decided, putting his foot down as he walked over to the inflatable toys. He grabbed the blow up doll and the sheep, placing it in front of him as he did some humping motion. The boys began to laugh. "The sheep is useless," Fatboy bellowed, throwing the sheep across the pub making the boys laugh even more. Jay, Dexter, Peter, Joey, TJ, AJ and Tamwar down their tequila shots.

"Is this what stag dos can really get like?" TJ said amazed. "I thought there was gonna be some stripper!"

Jay chuckled, "Well I'm gonna for a Jimmy Riddle." He announced, making his way over to the men's toilets. Dexter whispered something in TJ's ear, making them exchange smirks with one another.

A few minutes later, Jay returned from the toilets and drank his pint with the boys. Without noticing, a police woman entered the Vic. Dexter noticed and indicated with his eyes to Phil and Billy whilst smirking that she was their special visitor.

"Oi," Billy lured the woman over. The woman walked over to Billy. Billy pointed in Jay's direction. "The groom's over there, he's the red head."

The woman grinned at Billy, making her way over to the young stags.

"Give him a good telling off," Phil called out with a massive smirk on his face. The older stags were looking over at the young stags smirking like mad, determined not to laugh.

The woman tapped Jay on the shoulder, making Jay spin round. Dexter, Peter, Joey, AJ, TJ, Fatboy and Tamwar knew what was about to happen. They were biting on their hands to prevent themselves from laughing.

"Excuse me, are you Jay Brown?" She asked, confidently.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Jay answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm PC Tinker and it has been reported by a customer that he took his car to Mitchells Autos to get it fixed and when it was returned, he found scratch marks on the car. We spoke to your boss and he said it was you."

Jay looked horrified. He looked over at Phil, who was laughing under his breath. He was about to say something until PC Tinker grabbed him. "And you Jay Brown are in big trouble."

PC Tinker pushed Jay down onto the nearest chair. Alfie pressed a button on a music player that was standing at the side of the table which was prepared for this event of the stag night. 'You can Leave your hat on' by Joe Cocker started playing after Tracy turned the pub music off grinning. The boys cheered in amusement as they watched Jay's reaction to the woman that was standing in front of him. Jay's heart was racing. He was shocked. He didn't know what to think. It all seemed a bit of a blur. PC Tinker started to perform a lap dance in front of him. When she turned her back to Jay, she bent down so her leather skirt was on show and Jay could get a good view of her cleavage. She pulled off the skirt in one and chucked it on the floor, revealing her thong and stocking. PC Tinker's hand moved behind her as she pinged the thong strap. Jay's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the boys cheered louder.

PC Tinker turned around throwing her police hat of and undoing her hair making her brunette hair flow down her back as she shaked her hips to the music. She got nearer to Jay, running her hands seductively down his chest.

"Oooohh," the boys looked amazed.

Jay's eyes looked down at her hands then up at her repeatedly. PC Tinker winked at Jay before removing her tie in one pull, dropping it onto the floor. She then opened up her white shirt and took it off to reveal her big round boobs covered in a black bust up bra. Jay started grinning, he was starting to enjoy this attention. PC Tinker started to jingle her breasts in front of Jay as well as swaying her hips. She then brought her knees onto Jay's lap, resting her hands on his shoulders as she continued to jingle her big breasts about. Jay didn't know where to look. His eyes seemed stuck on the breasts as he could barely get a view of the pub and PC Tinker's face was too far up. He heard the boys laughing and cheering, enjoying the banter. Jay just chuckled. To be honest, it was rather amusing.

…

Abi and the hens were drinking their alcoholic cocktails through glow in the dark multi coloured Willie straws. They were all tipsy.

"Oh my god, I remember the time when you came home in a police car," Cora pointed at Abi laughing.

"Oh my god seriously!" Whitney gasped.

"Abs, where did this part of you come from?" Sophie smirked.

Abi shrugged, grinning.

"And then your mum found a pregnancy test in your bag and thought it was yours," Rainie added, laughing.

"That was Lola's," Abi laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Lola smirked. "Didn't want Pops finding out! Anyway, change the subject. As your best friend and chief bridesmaid, I've provided you with a few mementos which can also be the marriage survival kit," Lola smirked, jingling a dark pink gift bag about with 'Bride-to-be' written in black. Abi smirked, taking the bag and started pulling out gifts. She pulled out a packet of paracetomal.

"For when he gives you headaches," Lola grinned.

Abi then pulled out a penis vibrating ring, which made her gasp: "Lola!" The hens started cackling.

She then pulled out vanilla scented candles making the hens go, "Oooohh!"

She then pulled out a packet of 'Blue Pill Triple Strength'. The hens started laughing; Abi couldn't help but laugh before she pulled out sex cheques which increased the laughter. Finally, she pulled out a seductive make up set which consisted of dark makeup and red lipstick.

"Thanks gorgeous," Abi thanked Lola in a bubbly manner as she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay baby," Lola hugged her best friend.

"Now, come on, I want to do some shots out of those pink Willie shot glasses," Abi ordered, pulling away from Lola. Lola smirked.

"Shall I get you a table full of shots?" Sharon asked from the bar.

"Yes," Abi answered quickly making the hens laugh. They saw Abi in a whole new light.

It didn't take Sharon long to deliver the shots to the clucking hens and they soon drunk them before Gangnam Style blasted through the speakers, making Lola and Abi squeal.

"We have to dance to this," Shirley smirked.

"You're right," Abi smirked back. "It's my hen night!"

With that, all the hens got up and went onto the dance floor and started dancing to Gangnam Style, holding their Willie glow sticks in the air. They danced to some more tunes.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" Abi shouted into Lola's ear.

"Vodka and lemonade," Lola shouted back. Abi smiled, waddling over to the bar to order their drinks. She felt drunk after them shots. She was waiting for the drinks when a stranger walked over to her and leaned against the bar.

"You look hot," he smirked.

"I feel it," Abi sighed. The stranger kept smirking. "I saw you dancing," he added. "Nice moves!"

"Thanks," Abi frowned.

"Maybe you can show me some of those moves, give me my own private lap dance," the stranger spoke suggestively, pinching Abi's backside. Abi gasped and slapped him round the face angrily, "You dirty fiend! There's a reason why I'm wearing all this, I'm getting married in the morning! So, leave me alone."

"But it's your last night of freedom," The stranger smirked.

"You heard her," Lola approached them glaring at the stranger just as their drinks came. "She's getting married in the morning so leave her alone and go and find someone else to play with!"

"You don't know what you're missing," the stranger pouted before heading over to the other hens. The satisfied customer turned out to be Bernadette who started sliding against him.

Abi and Lola took a sip of their vodka and lemonades through their glow in the dark multi coloured Willie straws.

"I'm gonna ring Dot, check on Paris," Abi informed Lola.

"Okay," Lola smiled as she watched Abi walk over to their table.

Abi was smiling on the phone to Dot and when she hanged up, a policeman stood in front of her.

"Are you Abi Branning?" He asked.

"Yeah," Abi frowned.

"I'm PC Love-Length and you are in big trouble!"

The girls cheered and Abi burst out laughing as 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones began to play and PC Love-Length took his police hat off and chucked it on the floor. He started doing some sort of seductive lap dance for Abi. Each item of clothing was removed and when he turned his back on Abi in nothing but black speedos, Abi slapped his arse with both hands giggling. PC Love-Length turned round and ripped off his speedos, not even attempting to cover up his penis. Abi slapped her hand over her mouth, laughing as she was starting to get red in the face. The girls behind Abi gaped at the penis that was being presented. PC Love-Length got squirty cream and squirted it onto his dick.

"That can't be real," Susannah gasped.

…

Jay observed the gifts, that he got given, for the third time. He was shocked. He held the vibrating balls in the palm of his hand.

"These will keep her sweet on honeymoon," Jay commented making Dexter, Peter and Fatboy laugh. He then looked at the massage lotion and the cock, pussy and nipple rub set.

"Right, enough chin wagging because it's time to play Mr & Mrs!" Alfie announced. "Now Jay, we used your beautiful bride questions about you. Now, we will ask you the same questions and we will find it whether the answers are the same!"

"This game's a bit girly aint it," AJ frowned.

"If you don't like it, go home," Masood snapped.

"Now, Question 1…if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you like to go?" Alfie asked Jay.

"Las Vegas," Jay answered. Alfie grinned and pressed a button which revealed Abi on the big screen.

"My baby girl," Jay pointed to the screen, getting giddy at the sight of his bride to be.

It turned out that Abi got the answer right. Jay looked at the screen proudly.

"Next question…What is your dream outfit for Abi to dress up in?" Alfie smirked.

"A nurse," Jay confessed, cheekily. Max and Jack wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Abi giggled on the screen as she answered the same answer as Jay just did.

"She knows me so well," Jay smiled proudly.

"Next question…what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't get embarrassed," Jay lied.

Alfie bit down on his bottom lip to reveal Abi's answer:

"It was about four months ago when Lauren was round and Jay came out in his Westham shirt and boxers. Little did Jay know that there was a hole at the front of the boxers and it revealed Jay's testicles. Lauren and I noticed straight off but I didn't tell Jay until Lauren left," Abi burst out laughing. The stags went into hysterics leaving Jay embarrassed as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Next question," Alfie chuckled. "Are you a leg or breast man?"

Jay thought for a second, "Both. Because I like Abi's breasts and her legs. They're amazing!"

Alfie revealed Abi's answer which showed her biting her lip in thought. "I'd say both," she answered. Jay smiled at the video.

"Next question…what was yours and Abi's first date?" Alfie asked, smiling.

"We were alone in the launderette and we did our family's laundry together. It was lovely, we had a laugh, talked about life," Jay continued, smiling at the memories.

"Oooohh," Alfie went high pitched. "Interesting!"

Alfie revealed Abi's answer on the video.

"We stole chips from Ian Beale. Originally, we were gonna go to the café but there was 'no tables', so we went to the chippy and Jay forgot his wallet so we ended up stealing the chips and ate them on the swings. We talked about random things," Abi giggled at the memory.

"Oooohh," the boys chorused as the tension had risen. Jay frowned in confusion. He was sure that the launderette was their first date.

"Final question," Alfie announced. "Where was the most riskiest place you and Abi have had sex?"

Max and Jack slapped their hands on their faces not wanting to imagine Abi's sex life with Jay.

"The Arches," Jay gulped.

Phil's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock and horror. His employee made love to his fiancée in his business.

Alfie clicked the button for the final time to reveal Abi.

"Oh god," Abi laughed. She gulped before saying the answer, "It was in the Arches over the bonnet of a car."

Jay slapped his hand over his mouth, he wasn't expecting that answer. The boys burst out laughing. Jay's eyes accidently glanced onto Phil's. He had his eyebrow raised at Jay, giving him a stern look. Jay looked away innocently, taking a swig of his beer.

…

It was 10:30pm and the hens were near enough drunk. Bernadette ditched the hens, running off with a boy who she got friendly with on the dance floor. Carol took Bianca home as she couldn't handle her drink and Tina went off with a lesbian and Denise went home to Ian as she pitied his loneliness.

"So are we just gonna eat, dance and drink for the rest of the night?" Abi asked, as she finished munching on her packet of McCoys ready salted crisps.

"Well we could always gate crash the stag do," Lola suggested smirking.

"Good idea," Abi smirked, grabbing her clutch and gift back. "Let's go and see my husband-to-be and remind him how lucky he is to have me!"

Abi, Lola, Lauren, Darcy, Cora, Rainie and Whitney stood up.

"No, we can't, it'll be bad luck," Poppy gasped.

"No, no, that's the wedding," Alice giggled, standing up.

"It's the same thing," Poppy frowned, with her hands in a scales action.

"Let's just go," Abi whined, picking up her glow in the dark Willie stick. "I've had a stripper, a complete stranger come onto me, I want to see my Jay," Abi pouted.

"Awe," Lola pouted back. "We can have a drink over at the Vic then we'll check out the clubs up town!"

"Sounds great," Abi smiled. With that, the girls departed R&R, making their way over to the Vic.

When they arrived, the Harlem Shake was ringing in their ears. They caught eye of the stags shaking to the music and cheering for Jay who was drinking beer from a beer bong. The hens shook their heads smirking. The stags cheered when Jay held up the empty beer bong.

Lola nudged Abi grinning. Abi grinned at Lola before sneaking over to the stags and creeping behind Jay and tapping him on the shoulder. Jay spun around.

"Surprise," Abi smiled.

"Abs," Jay smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see ya!" Abi responded before wrapping her arms around Jay's neck and kissing him full on and passionately. Jay dropped the beer bong on the floor and curled his arms round Abi's waist and responded to the kiss. The pub roared watching the soon to be married couple eating each other's faces off. Fatboy laughed whilst swaying with the blow up doll and stroking her.

"Fats, what are you doing?" Poppy glared at him.

Fatboy looked at Poppy completely oblivious, "What?"

"Why don't the blow up doll be your girlfriend?" Poppy snapped, storming out of the pub almost in tears.

Abi pulled away from Jay and wiped his smudged lips.

"Abi."

Abi turned around to find Darcy holding a shot in a pink Willie shot glass. Jay stared at the glass with wide eyes. Abi took the shot off Darcy, "Cheers." She then downed the shot and slammed the glass down on the bar.

"Slow down," Jay gasped.

"It's my hen night, chill out. Anyway says you who just downed beer from a beer bong," Abi giggled stroking Jay's cheek with the glow in the dark Willie stick.

"It's my stag night," Jay mocked.

"Anyway, I want a word with you, Breaking Dawn Part 2 is not my favourite Twilight movie," Abi frowned unimpressed.

"I thought it would have been as it has the song that we're going to dance to tomorrow in it," Jay bit down on his bottom lip thinking.

"I was disappointed with the ending," Abi frowned.

"Oooohh…anyway, I have a bone to pick with you. Our first date was in the launderette, not on the swings," Jay stated.

"Oh," Abi frowned. "I thought it was on the swings eating chips."

Jay chuckled, "Oh no baby." Jay pulled Abi into a hug.

…

The hens had been at the Vic for almost half an hour later. Abi and Lola went to the toilets. Jay was standing at the bar waiting to be served. Lucy staggered over to Jay and began stroking his arm, "Last night of freedom eh."

"I wouldn't call it that," Jay shifted away from her awkwardly.

"Do you remember when we kissed in our younger days?" Lucy smirked, "You were so adorable." Lucy cooed pinching Jay's cheek. Jay flinched away. "Go home Luce, you're pissed!"

"Sorry about Lucy, Jay, have a good night yeah!" Danny spoke as he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her out of the Vic. Abi and Lola came out of the toilets. Abi slapped Jay's arse while passing. Jay turned around smirking just as his pint was placed on the bar.

"Oh Abi," Fatboy walked over to the girls. "Poppy's gone home, she's just text me. She said she's drunk and needs to go to bed but she'll be round your dad's at half 9ish tomorrow."

Abi laughed, "Okay."

Abi and Lola went back over to the girls. Most of the hens had made excuses to go home which only left Abi, Lola, Lauren, Alice, Kat, Whitney, Kim, Shirley, Darcy and Susannah. Most of the stag party had made their excuses and gone home too which only left Jay, Dexter, Peter, Alfie, AJ, Max, Jack, Patrick and Darren.

They were all having a laugh and drinking when 'She's the One' by Robbie Williams started to play throughout the pub. Jay's loud singing from the other side of the pub caught Abi's attention as he swapped 'She' for 'Abi'. Abi smiled like mad as he sang the song to her. The hens and the stags were laughing behind their mouths.

Jay walked over to Abi while singing. Jay began hugging Abi from behind and started singing it quietly into her ear. Abi could feel Jay's sensational voice linger in her ear. Abi was grinning from ear to ear throughout the song while drinking her drink but kept one hand on top of Jay's. Then, 'Little Things' by One Direction began to play making everyone groan.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me," Jay sang, grabbing hold of Abi's hand. "But bare this in mind, it was meant to be."

Abi smiled and turned around and were enveloped in each other's arms as they sang the song together. The others didn't manage to change the song, they were amused in Jay and Abi's duet. The song eventually finished.

"Right Miss Branning, let's go to town," Lola smirked, grabbing hold of Abi's hand. Abi laughed.

"Woah, woah, hold on a minute," Dexter held his hand out in a stop sign. "I was planning on taking Jay up town with the lads!"

"Oooohh count me in," Alfie said eagerly.

"Huh!" Kat spoke. "You aint going into town, we're staying here. It's not fair on Nan having her look after Tommy and the twins all night."

"This what happens when you're married Jay," Alfie rolled his eyes. Kat gave her husband a dark stare. Alfie looked down timidly making everyone laugh.

"Well how about Abi's lot make their way into town now and we make our way there in about ten minutes?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds reasonable," Max agreed.

"Fine," Dexter sighed. "I guess the girls won't be going to any strip clubs."

Jay looked awkward but Abi just smiled at Jay, "Don't worry I trust you."

"Behave," Jay growled into Abi's ear. He turned to Lola, "Look after her."

Abi's heart spluttered over Jay's protective side, even drunk he was still protective over Abi.

"Chop chop girlies," Joey clapped his hands. After a few moments, the hens left the Vic making their way into town.

…

It was 1am and both the wedding parties were having a whale of a time up town. They attended foam clubs and night life clubs, the stags went to one of the strip clubs but didn't fail to attend foam and night life clubs also.

At 1am, the stags had managed to tie Jay to the railings in Batten Square in just his boxers.

"Please let me go," Jay groaned. "This isn't fair!"

The stags just laughed. Dexter pulled out his phone, "Jay Brown, this is about to get better."

…

Meanwhile, Abi and the hens had just ran out of a club laughing.

"Shirley, I can't believe you took us into a gay bar," Abi kept on laughing, with tears streaming down her face.

"Well I didn't know!" Shirley defended herself.

"You must have known," Darcy laughed.

"To be honest, that was a classic!" Lola admitted, laughing.

Then, a phone rang. Abi frowned, feeling her clutch vibrate.

"It's my phone," Abi gasped pulling out her mobile. She frowned when she saw Dexter's caller ID flashing on the screen. She took the call: "Dexter? Is Jay okay?!"

"He's fine," Dexter chuckled. "Listen, come to Batten Square. I have a surprise for you and bring your clucking hens with ya!" Dexter laughed more and hanged up. Abi frowned looking at her phone then at the girls.

"It was Dexter," she told them. "He said come to Batten Square, apparently he has a surprise."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Lauren said, linking arms with Whitney. They headed over to Batten Square.

As they got nearer, they could hear Jay's whining voice. When they got there, they saw Jay tied to the railings in just his boxers and socks. They gaped at the view.

"The ladies are here boys!" Joey smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Jay started to panic.

The stags just smirked at one another before starting a countdown. After the countdown, Dexter pulled Jay's boxers down making the girls squeal and burst out laughing. Once Abi calmed down, she walked over to Jay running her hands down his muscly bare chest. "What have they done to you eh?"

"Help me Abi," Jay whined.

Abi giggled and kissed Jay on the lips making the hens and stags cheer. Abi slide one hand down Jay's body and grabbed his dick, making Jay moan in her mouth. Abi pulled away and smirked at Jay. Little did they all know that a police van had just pulled up for an inspection of the town's nightlife.

"Abi, there's a ladder in your tights," Fatboy inspected.

Abi started to panic as she scanned her tights. She found a massive ladder at the side of her leg.

"I can't walk around town looking like a tramp," Abi groaned.

"Take them off then," Jay said suggestively. Abi smirked at Jay.

"Go on Abs," the girls cheered.

Abi rolled her eyes grinning and kicked off her heels and removed her tights.

"Erm, excuse me what's going on here?" The police woman asked. "Untie the red head."

Dexter quickly untied Jay. Jay pulled his boxers back up and throwed his clothes back on.

"This has obviously got out of hand," the policeman inspected looking at the hens and the stags. "And it is illegal for sexual behaviour to happen in public so you have left us no choice but to arrest you all."

The hens and stags looked at the two police officers with wide eyes. They started to panic as well as being horrified.

"WHAT!"

…

**A/N: **OMG! What a long chapter! This has to be the longest chapter I have written by far. Shit.

Anyway, I'd just like to thank NuttyMeg98 for helping me sort out some of the 'props' for the hen and stag parties and for designing the personalised tops on computer! Thanks chick:')! It took a lot of time and effort…


	24. Chapter 24

The sirens were ringing through their eardrums whilst driving along the roads and feeling the bumps to an extreme. Jay, Abi, Lola, Dexter, Peter, AJ, Fatboy, Lauren, Whitney, Darcy, Joey, Max, Jack, Cora, Alice, Susannah, Shirley, Kim, Patrick and Darren were riding in the back of a police van. The ladies were at one end of the van whilst the men were on the other.

"I never thought I'd be in trouble with the police _again_," Alice rolled her eyes. "It was bad enough last year when I got accused of murdering Michael."

Lauren and Joey looked at their family member with sympathy lurking within their eyes. Lauren rubbed Alice's shoulder. "It'll be okay Alice. I promise. This time tomorrow, we'll be long gone, away from the police station and having a good time at Abi and Jay's wedding."

A hint of a smile rose upon Jay and Abi's lips, whilst looking down.

Joey turned to Dexter, giving him a dark stare. "This is all your fault y'know that?"

Dexter looked at Joey, stunned at his remark, "How?"

"Well if you didn't plan to strip Jay to a lamp post in just his underwear and then rip his boxers off when the girls came, this wouldn't have happened. Now it's happened and now look, I'm stuck in this van with Scooby Doo and the gang!"

Dexter couldn't believe what Joey was saying. Dexter pointed the finger at Joey, "You were in just as much as I was. You were chanting away like there was no tomorrow!" Then, they started bickering.

"Quiet!" Susannah raised her voice. Everyone glanced over at her as she took a deep breath, "There's no point in arguing about it, it's happened and to be honest, we've all had a lot to drink. So there's no point in rowing about it! Just suck it up."

"She's right you know," Darcy agreed. Darren nodded.

"Yeah, ladies are always right," AJ winked at Susannah.

Susannah gritted her teeth. "I may have had a bit to drink but that doesn't mean that I will show a sudden interest in you," she hissed. AJ looked away innocently, "Was just backing you up," he mumbled.

"Yeah, well I don't need _backing up_!" Susannah spat.

"This is great isn't it, I'm part of the police force and I've been arrested," Jack spoke annoyed.

Max laughed, "I can't wait to see their faces!" Then he calmed down as he let out a sigh. "I never thought I would get arrested again to be honest, it was bad enough when I got nicked for something that Carl accused me of just to get his hands on Kirsty…well to be honest, I'm glad they've fucked off!"

"Do you remember when I punched Lucy in the face and smashed the window of the café?" Lauren smirked at Joey.

Joey chuckled, "Yeah! Now I look back on it, she did deserve it considering that as I now know the reasons for it!"

"I remember getting arrested while heavily pregnant with Lexi as I was apparently causing trouble in McKlunkys," Lola grinned at Jay.

Abi gasped, "You were heavily pregnant!"

"Was due in two weeks," Lola added.

Abi looked away mortified. "Well you may think that I'm the golden girl but I remember getting arrested…for shoplifting."

Jay sighed, "In my opinion, I think I'm the worst! I mean I got in trouble with the police for perverting the course of justice." He shrugged sadly. Abi smiled at him sympathetically.

"STOP TALKING!" The male police officer bellowed from the front of the van.

"To be honest, I caused all this," Abi concluded, not caring what the police officer had just said. "I mean, if I didn't grab Jay's cock then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It's not your fault Abs," Jay said reassuringly. "Besides, you were just showing your true colours in the bedroom," Jay added smirking.

…

"Look, you can't keep us here long. You see my best friend and my cousin are getting married tomorrow," Dexter tried to reason with the police officer at reception in the police station.

"I'm afraid that you don't get to decide that," The police officer spoke in a stern manner. "Anyway, I need to take down all your names."

"Why do you need to take down all our names?" Susannah spoke impatiently. "Yes, there was a bit of nudity and a bit of cock grabbing but it's the last night of freedom, as they call it. My son and his fiancée are getting married in exactly 12 hours," Susannah indicated to the clock that was hanging on the wall at the reception.

"How would you feel if you had to wake up in a prison cell on the morning of your wedding?" Dexter challenged the police officer. "I'm the best man and my priority is to make sure that everything is under control at the wedding."

"The wedding's not until twelve hours," the police officer mocked.

"What have I done?" Abi had tears in her eyes as she spoke to Jay quietly. Jay glanced at Abi and wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders.

"You've done nothing," he whispered.

"I'm scared Jay," Abi admitted.

Jay pulled Abi in closer as he held her comfortingly.

"Look, we're sorry alright, this is the last time it will happen, you won't hear from us again, I promise," Dexter pleaded.

The police officer shook his head. "We will release you all in a few hours time, but first we have to sober you up before we can release you. To be honest, I'm a softie at heart and waking up in a prison cell on the morning of your wedding isn't nice and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Dexter smiled with relief and turned to the others who were smiling timidly. He wasn't going to push his luck.

"But we have to take down your names and you need to give in your properties and you need to hand in any bags. I'm sorry but I do need to follow the procedures," The police officer added.

Dexter looked at the others and indicated for them to hand everything in, in which they did. The police officer looked through each bag which was given to him. He opened up Lola's bag and pulled out the bride to be gift bag. Lola and Abi glanced over at each other, deadpanned before looking over at the bag with the same facial expression enlightening their faces.

"Hmm, what do we have in here?" The police officer wondered, as his hand dug in the bag. He pulled out the penis vibrating ring and gaped at it. Dexter, AJ, Peter, Joey and Darren were biting on their hands as they laughed. Max, Jack and Patrick had massive smirks on their faces, whereas Jay's mouth was formed in a wide smile as he scratched his chin. The girls were smirking apart from Lola and Abi who looked at the bag helplessly.

The police officer continued rambling through the bag as he pulled out some paracetomal. He nodded, "You're gonna need those if you want to cure this hangover." He stated, cleverly.

He then pulled out the vanilla scented candles and observed them, "Very nice!"

Then, he pulled out the sex cheques. Jay noticed and gaped, "Since when did I have to pay for sex?!" Jay exclaimed which increased the amount of laughter. Even Abi and Lola found it amusing.

Then, the police officer pulled out the packet of Blue Pill Triple Strength and lastly, the seductive make up kit.

"Now we know what Jay and Abi get up to behind closed doors," Darren said to himself.

The police officer shook his head and carried on pulling out items from Lola's bag. He dug out the Willie straws along with the Willie shot glasses as well as her other valuable items. The police officer continued to scan all of their bags until he came across the 'groom to be' gift bag. He let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to bother looking in this bag," The police officer had decided. He looked towards the two policemen. "Put the boys in one cell and the girls in another," he instructed.

Cora gasped and started to curl a strand of her hair round her index finger. "I can't go in a cell, I'm 63!"

"I don't care if you were 100, you're still going in a cell for a few hours," The police officer spoke sternly.

Abi turned to Jay worriedly, "Jay…"

"It'll be okay, you'll wake up in the daylight at your dad's house, trust me," he spoke softly, planting a sweet lingering kiss on her forehead.

…

Abi, Lola, Alice, Lauren, Cora, Whitney, Darcy, Susannah, Kim and Shirley were locked in a police cell, propped up on the benches, holding their legs up to their chests. A police officer entered with bottled water, paracetomal and 10 plates of food. The girls looked in the direction of the entrance.

"There you go girls, sober you up," the police officer spoke.

"I don't get it," Kim frowned. "We were only having fun! Please can you let us out?"

"Well I guess hen parties do have limits in the end," Darcy muttered.

"Eat this up, take paracetomal, drink the water and get some sleep. We'll let you out in a couple of hours along with the loud stags down the corridor." The police officer indicated to down the corridor with the use of her eye movement. Although, promise was lingering in her speech. All of a sudden you could hear boys, who sounded very familiar as they sung loudly: "Why are we waiting? Why are we waiting?"

The police officer rolled her eyes. "Eat, drink, sleep." She told them sternly, "And take them painkillers cos the last thing you want is a splitting headache on the morning of the wedding!"

The police officer turned on her heel and departed the cell, locking it up behind her.

"Abi?" Lauren asked, picking up a sausage. "Have you ever given Jay a blowjob?" She took a bite into the sausage leaving Abi horrified.

"Lauren!" Abi and Whitney gasped.

"I can't believe you asked me that. I would never ask that about you and Joey!" Abi exclaimed.

"You don't have to," Lauren smirked. "We are very satisfying towards each other."

"Too much info," Abi cringed. Then, a relaxed expression took over her face. "If you must know, Jay is very satisfying." Abi admitted as she grabbed a sausage and took a bite into it as a load of "Oooohh!" filled the cell.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lola smirked.

"Jay and I haven't had sex in a month, it's depressing," Abi frowned in a dreamy voice.

"You and my son must be sexually active then?" Susannah raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously!" Kim interrupted. "It's what keeps the fire going isn't it!"

"Those were the days! Kevin never use to be like that," Shirley sighed.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather we stop talking about it. I don't really want to think about my granddaughters having sex. Those days are gone for me," Cora held her hands up to it.

…

The stags were laughing and singing away when a male police officer burst into the room with food, painkillers and water.

"There you go boys," the police officer put the tray down. "Eat, drink, take the painkillers and sleep otherwise you'll wake up in daylight with a throbbing headache!"

"We won't be able to sleep in here," Peter groaned.

"It's too uncomfortable," AJ added.

"Oh stop your moaning," Joey snapped.

"Cheers," Dexter nodded.

"When are we allowed to go?" Max asked, "I mean, I'm the father of the bride and I want to make sure that she gets a good night's sleep."

"She'll need it," Darren agreed, feeling tipsy. "She'll be getting fucked by Jay tomorrow!" Darren laughed at his comment.

"Making love actually," Jay corrected him. Jack looked at Jay sternly whereas Patrick laughed, "Getting into the spirit eh, Jay!"

The police officer just rolled his eyes. "Eat, drink, sleep. Make sure you take the painkillers then we'll let you out in a couple of hours!"

The police officer then left the room, swinging the door shut and locking it behind him.

…

Half an hour later, the girls were fast asleep on the benches with blankets over them. Well, apart from Shirley and Cora who were propped up on the benches.

"Must be hard eh," Shirley frowned.

"What's hard?" Cora frowned.

"Tanya not being there to see her little girl get married," Shirley spoke in a sympathetic manner.

"Oh she'll be there," Cora sounded promising. "She'll be looking down. She wouldn't miss Abi or any of her kids for that matter getting married, she may not be there in person, but she'll be there in spirit. I know her."

Shirley smiled at Cora's beliefs in Tanya.

"Can you please keep the noise down?" Alice popped her head up from under the blanket looking grumpy but sleepy. "I was dozing off just then!"

"Sorry darling," Cora apologised.

"We'll be quiet," Shirley added. Alice turned away and went back to sleep.

…

Unfortunately, the boys' cell wasn't as big as the girls' cell so two boys had to share a bench. Sadly, the victims happened to be Jay and Dexter.

"Stop taking all the blanket!" Dexter moaned tugging at the blanket.

"Stop taking up all the space then!" Jay barked.

Dexter sighed heavily.

"Now, now boys, play nicely," Jack smirked.

"I hope you're not like this when you're in bed with Abi," Dexter frowned.

"Obviously not," Jay stated. "We have more space in our bed, a lot more space. In fact, I think me and her would cope sleeping on this bench together."

"Then why can't we?" Dexter spat.

"A) Abi smells nice," Jay began.

"This is Calvin Klein aftershave," Dexter interrupted pointing at himself.

Jay wrinkled his nose before continuing, "She wears these…things."

"Oi, oi," Joey smirked.

"And finally, she doesn't have stubble that keeps tickling me and doesn't try to sleep like a star fish," Jay smiled smugly.

"You're just pointing out the negative factors of sleeping with Dexter, if Abi was on the bench with you, how would you make it comfortable for the both of you?" Max pushed him into an answer, smirking as he had an idea what the answer was going to be.

"Well…I…err…" Jay stuttered.

"You'd sleep on top of each other," AJ answered straight away, sounding confident.

The boys glanced at AJ.

"That's not a bad idea," Jay admitted. "But that wasn't what I had in mind!"

"What did you have in mind then Jay-Z?" Fatboy asked suggestively.

"Cuddle up with her eh, Jay," Patrick said merrily.

"Ahhh," all the stags chorused apart from Jay, who was blushing.

"You two, have you ever considered sleeping head to tail? It'll be a lot easier," Peter advised.

"Peter's igneous brains comes again," Jay sighed with relief. He then turned to Dexter and clicked his fingers towards his feet. "Other end now."

Dexter rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the other end of the bench and laid down comfortably.

"Can we all get some sleep now?" Joey yawned.

…

It was half 4 in the morning when the coppers had decided to release the hens and stags from their cells. They were standing in reception getting their stuff back while waiting on a cab.

"Can we get the first cab? I'm shattered," Joey spoke, rubbing his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Ladies first'?" Lauren questioned.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Men just before'?" Joey asked cleverly. Lauren faked laughed, "Ha, you're funny!"

"Abi, what's Jay like to sleep with?" Dexter inquired, resting his elbow on the reception desk. Jay tutted at him. Abi blinked at Dexter twice, "Excuse me?"

"Abs, it's not what you think," Fatboy reassured.

"There wasn't enough benches for all of us so me and Dexter ended up sleeping on the same bench," Jay explained.

"Oh yeah," Lola grinned.

"Bromance much!" Abi giggled. Jay rolled his eyes.

"When he sleeps with you, does he nick all the cover?" Dexter questioned.

"No," Abi frowned. "I get plenty of cover."

"You kept taking up the whole bench Dexter," Jay complained.

"Yeah well consider yourself lucky that you slept with Jay, Dex. Cos I'd kill to be in your shoes just so I could sleep on the bench with Jay," Abi smirked.

"This time tomorrow, you'll be with me in the honeymoon suite, sweetcheeks," Jay grinned

"Can't wait," Abi returned the grin.

"Right, first cab has arrived," The police officer announced. "Remember, it fits ten people!"

"Must be like a mini bus," Peter thought.

"Let the girls take the first cab," Max decided. "Abi needs to get to bed. The bride needs her beauty sleep, big day tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I agree," Jack agreed. "Off you go girls!"

"I'll see you at home," Lola kissed Peter's cheek.

Jay grabbed Abi's hand and pulled her into a corner. "So I guess I'll see you in church," Jay said softly, swiping his nose against Abi's. Abi smiled, "I guess so."

Jay and Abi gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. They were about to lean in to kiss until they were saved by Lauren's calling.

"Come on Abs, it's getting late," Lauren called out.

Abi smiled at Jay, "See ya!"

Abi turned on her heel and strutted out of the police station with the hens as they headed back to Albert Square in a taxi. Jay's glistening green eyes lingered on Abi as he saw her for the final time before they would meet at the altar. A smile performed on his lips. A smile that consisted of love and happiness. In less than 12 hours, he was going to marry Abigail Branning and he didn't even feel the tingle of cold feet and he was sure that he wasn't going to either. But what did tingle was his heart. His heart implied that Jay was growing more and more in love with her by the second. He was ready for this. He was certain about making Abi Mrs Jay Brown and giving her a lifetime of pure love and happiness.

…

**A/N: ** It's all coming to a close. The final chapters will be Jay and Abi's wedding then that will be the end of this sequel. I hope you have enjoyed it and keep reviewing. Reviews, follows and favourites really mean a lot to me. It only takes a minute of your life to make me feel proud by what I have achieved by using your reviews, favs and follows as evidence.

Anyway, I'm going to set these wedding chapters like the Him and Her: The Wedding series when they did the wedding in sections. If you don't watch Him and Her the it doesn't matter. Him and Her isn't really relevant. It's just influenced me on how I want to structure the wedding.

Jay and Abi's wedding will be in four chapters which will be: Getting Ready, The Service, The Reception and then The Wedding Night and that will be the end of this story. I will upload the first chapter of the wedding separately then I'll upload the last three chapters altogether once I've finished writing those three chapters. I haven't even started writing these chapters but I will be as quick as I can with the last three chapters but bear with me as I do have college.

Anyway, you know what to do. Review, Fav and Follow. It really would mean a lot to me. Thanks, love you all! xx


End file.
